


To know we're good enough

by AlmostAsGoodAs_I_do



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Drama, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Intimidation, Minor Violence, Not much tho, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-01-08 16:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 43,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12257964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmostAsGoodAs_I_do/pseuds/AlmostAsGoodAs_I_do
Summary: In a world where Maggie and Alex live in the same town when Maggie give Eliza Wilkie the card asking her for a dance. Maggie and Alex become friends after Maggie is outed to the whole school.Or the high school fic in which sanvers fall in love.





	1. For the world to stop

**Author's Note:**

> Still pretty new at this, English is not my first language. I apologize in advance for the mistakes. First attempt at writting a fic with multiples chapters. Constructives comment accepted, silly ones too. I got a pretty good idea of where I want this to go but if you have suggestions or things you want to see, you're welcome to write them here and I'll think about it. Happy ending for sanvers cuz that's all these two deserves (Screw the rest of the world)

To say that Maggie had a shitty day was the understatement of the year. Just this morning, she was actually excited when she got off the bed. A bit nervous for sure, but was so convinced of doing the right thing by putting that card in Eliza Wilkie's locker.

She had crushes before. The first had been her sitter who never complained and actually wanted to play with her. There was Mrs Laura in 8th grade. She had the longest brown hair and the greenest eyes she had ever seen. She was simply too gorgeous the the little town of Blue Springs. Always kind and willing to help. And there was her best friend Casey, with whom she played soccer with an entire summer before her family decided to move.

But now, at 16 years old, Maggie thought that for once, it was possible that the girl she liked, would also liked her back. But boy, how she had been wrong. Eliza didn't just read the card with a half pity look and a disgusted smile but had chose to completely humiliate her by telling her friends about the invitation to the dance, who had then tell their not so close friends, which led to the whole school knowing about it. She was now outed to everyone except her family. And God, she did not wanted them to know. Not now. Maybe not ever.

No one had followed her after classes to make sure she was okay. It showed Maggie how delusional she was for thinking she had genuine friends, people looking out for her. They were all so stupid and jugdmental. She didn't wanted anything to do with them anymore. But fuck, she didn't wanted to feel this alone either.

Maggie slowed her aunt's triumph down to the side of the road, rocks popping softly, soothing Maggie's ears a little bit, shutting off slightly the sound of their mean laughter. Kicking the stand on, she turned off the motor and pushed her keys deep in the pockets of her jeans jacket, keeping her hands there away from the small breeze. Dragging her feet to the edge of the brigde, she noticed a pile of clothes on the ground. Jeans, boots, a white t-shirt and a leather jacket was forming a little mountain tooking Maggie by surprise. Looking around, she didn't see a living soul. Continuing her path, she stopped halfway the bridge, watching the sun gives it last rays of warmth.

The wind shutted down completely and what should have been a serene scene was making Maggie suffocate .The sudden loud silence was overwhelming her. Leaning over the guardrail, she tried to keep her breathing steady. Closing her eyes only made it worse, reseeing the crowd that had formed around Eliza's locker. A voice finally shook her out of her nightmare.

"I wouldn't jump if I were you."

Maggie turned around keeping her hand on the metal bar to balance herself. Right there stood a vision. A girl actually. A bit taller than her, young like her. Maggie was dumbstruck for a moment, taking it all in the stranger who had apparently just came out of the water. The sunset revealed the color of her jaw length hair. A reddish brown like an autumn leaf. Something warm was replacing the cold of Maggie's hands. Her fingertips were tingling with the desire to touch the tips of the stranger's wet hair.

"But again, I did jumped myself", said the girl with wit.

Maggie tilted her head, wondering if she had met her before. Her pale skin and her inquire brown eyes that were looking at her with a perfectly raised eyebrow and the start of a smile covering her thin lips. Surely, she would have remembered her if they had met before.

"Are you alright Sawyer?" she asked teasingly and a tinge of worry in her voice.

Maggie finally moved, taking a step aside the rail crossing her arms and tipping her head back faintly, frowning.

"You know who I am?" she heard herself asking too loudly.

Maggie tried not to stare at the girl, but she was now noting that the redhead was only wearing a muscle black tank top that seemed too big for her but was now glued to her chest, showing her thin, long, strong arms. Dipplets of water was still falling down her wrist, to her veiny hands and slender fingers. Maggie instantly lifted her eyes, swallowing, when she saw the stringent boxers that were covering half her thighs. The redhead was full on smirking before biting her lips.

"It hurts my feelings that you don't know I'm behind you in history, Maggie."

She was looking at her expectantly with big eyes. There was something in the way she said her name, like if she had imagine saying it a thousand times before. Maggie's whole body shivered at how good her name sounded out of the girl's mouth. Nodding three times, the redhead reached for her pants and put them on while she informed her:

"I'm Alex. Alex Danvers."

The name finally rang a bell that echoed loudly in the brunette's stomach.

"Wait, hold on," Maggie finally replied her hands in front of her, "The Alex Danvers? The one that led the basketball team to championship last year before I moved here? The one who actually won the International Science and Engineer Fair?"

A sad smile and a dark cloud covered her endless eyes. Alex simply nodded before stepping into her boots not even bothering tying the shoelaces. Maggie remembered now the story of the school's prodigy giving everything up, cutting her hair and outcasting herself when her father died in a plane crash. Not wanting to bring her back down the memory lane, Maggie changed the subject.

"Aren't you cold, Danvers?"

Alex finally smiled genuinely, her eyes shining brighter than the sun in August.

"I surf every morning at dawn, Sawyer. Cold is nothing new to me."

'God that girl was something else,' the brunette thought. Alex then took off her wet tank, twisting it to get the water out. Maggie bit her lips hard to not let her jaw fall on the floor. She did not expected her to be this ripped. She might have stop playing basketball but she was doing some kind of training for sure. She finally picked up her t-shirt and put it over her head. Maggie looked at the water to her left, lingering, then returned her gaze to the redhead.

"Why did you jump, Alex?" she asked her voice suddenly heavy.

She expected a reaction out of her but she only shrugged, her eyes flickering to the surface of the water.

"You never want the world to stop? Or at least want to stop existing for a moment and feel alive at the same time?" Alex rambled. "To shut down every feelings but also _wish_ ", she says pressing the word, "to feel something real?"

It amazed the brunette how changing Alex's eyes were and how they seemed to be so her. So broken, so complete. Like a repatched glass.

"Yeah", Maggie replied slowly, "I know the feeling. You ever ride a bike before, Danvers? It's where I get my freedom."

A flash of curiosity, clearly enticed at the idea, lit up her face, while she bent down to take her leather jacket. The brunette rushed to remove her jacket to slip off her sweatshirt. Handing it to the redhead, she put her coat back on.

"Come on, put it on", Maggie said smiling for the first time since the fiasco, "I'm gonna drive you home and I don't want you to freeze on the triumph."  
Biting back a smile, Alex put the hoodie in place before swirling her leather jacket around and sliding her arms in easily.

"I'm more of a Ducati kind of girl, Sawyer but I'll accept the ride this time, okay?" She teased with a finger up pointing at me.

"Okay", breathed out Maggie silently, not able to look elsewhere.

The sun was now hiding away. The hundred bulbs on the bridge being the only source of light around them, the rest of the world seemed to have stopped, even just for a brief moment.

\----------------

Alex hesitated between two things. Lifting her arms up in the air to feel the wind that was pushing Maggie's hair on her cheek. Or keeping her fingers safely tucked under the brunette's jacket on her hips. The skin there was so warm and soft, Alex couldn't stop smiling, looking at the stars above her head. She chose the latter, recalling that she had wished for this moment the second Maggie Sawyer had crossed the doorstep of her biology class at the start of the year.

Alex met Maggie's eyes on the side mirror. The brunette seemed happy to have shared this with her. Alex was relieved to see her beautiful smile despite the awful event at school. She couldn't believe what Eliza Wilike had done. She was a popular girl but she never showed any pettiness before. She never participated when Max and his football buddies were making fun of the freshmans. She had even apologized for their behavior once, when Alex had punched Mike right on the nose for calling her friend Winn names. But today, Eliza had acted cruelly and the redhead wanted to destroy the girl for making Maggie feel like she should be ashamed of herself.

Alex closed her eyes for a second trying to breathe and remember what her friend Sara had said during training with J'onn. She had started to go the DEO Club a few weeks after her dad's death. She had held so much anger in her, she had lost it in gym class one afternoon. J'onn, her teacher, was the one who had succeed at calming her down. The tall man had then told her about the place he owned. A club, where a lot of people, kids and adults, came to lose their cool and tried to find a balance in themselves with diverses training. Alex and Sara had connected instantly, being both familiar with rage.

So, Alex focused on her surrounding, which was pretty much Maggie's smell. It was a mixture of fresh cutted woods and spices. She pulled the comfort link in her chest to undo the knot that had formed in her stomach. The redhead hid her proud smile behind the brunette's shoulder, sensing a rare, calm, honest wave of happiness flowing through her. She felt the Triumph slowing down before coming to a full stop in front of her house. Both the girls could smell the ocean from the streets. Maggie turned off the engine and turned her head as much as she could with a smirk on her full lips.

"Home sweet home, Danvers."

Alex nudged the brunette's shoulder with her chin, a little sad that the ride was over. She feared that the second she's getting off the bike, their sudden friendship, or whatever this was, would ends. And she wasn't ready for that. The redhead stood up, taking her time, her hands lingering on Maggie's back unnecessarily, pretending she needed support. Though it wasn't far from the truth.

Maggie's lung were full of the now cold air due to the fact she was holding her breath. Despite the weather, her neck was burning from Alex's thumb laying there between strands of hair while her fingers brushed her collarbone. The tall girl finally swung her leg over the bike, her boot hitting the ground while her fingertips slid quickly down her arm.

"Thank you for driving me home, Sawyer", she said after clearing her throat, looking at the ground.

Maggie wondered why Alex was suddenly unexpectedly shy.

"You didn't have to after the day you had"

The burden rushed to come sit down on her chest again. She had almost forgot the hell that was waiting for her the next day. But right now, all that mattered was making Alex smile again. The brunette laid a hand on the girl's elbow making her lift her head instantly. Both girls couldn't help but smile the second their eyes met.

"Are you kidding?", Maggie replied with a scoff, "you were the best part of my day."

A blush crept up on her high pale cheeks, the girl biting her lips hard to not give in into the one too many smiles that kept coming back. Alex didn't remembered the last time she had smiled this much in so little time. Maggie tilted her head toward the redhead's house, seeing the half open garage's door, noticing a green couch, Alex's surf board and a blue chevy pick-up.

''Though I don't get why you're not driving that truck sitting over there.''

The tall girl followed the brunette's gaze, a crinkle appearing between her eyes. Alex crossed her arms over her chest protectively, slightly shrugging, kicking her foot on the pavement.

"Yeah. It's..it was my dad's" Alex stuttered.

Soulful brown eyes flew to meet the redhead's, a soft comforting smile on her lips.

"For what it's worth, I'm sure he wouldn't want you to walk in the dark cold air",Maggie said before looking up the sky shortly, thinking of something else,"well I'm pretty sure he wouldn't want you jumping off bridges either but..."

Alex let out a genuine laugh and Maggie took pride in that, beaming at her.

"You're probably right." conceded Alex.

The brunette nodded three times not being able to shake off her dimples off her face.

"Damn right I am."

The taller girl finally dropped her arms before playing with the bike's handle with gentle fingers. She lifted her gaze from Maggie's cheek to her eyes, still not comprehending how someone can choose to hurt such a beautiful being.

"I'm really sorry for what happened today" she said with honesty.

It was Maggie's turn to close off a bit, shifting on her seat, clearing her throat.

"It wasn't your fault Danvers so..." she trailed off before Alex cut her off.

"I know that but I mean, I...kind of know what it feels like to lose a friend. A friend you likes... a lot...like that."

Alex was biting her lips, wide eyes, unsure of herself, but she just desperately wanted Maggie to know that she wasn't alone. Not like she had felt for the past year. The brunette lifted her head encouraging the tall girl to continue while she did her best to keep her tears at bay.

"The whole week after my dad's death, my best friend Vicky was there for me. Every single days and nights. She slept here" she said nodding at the second floor window of her house,"in my room, in my bed. And at the funeral, I was so piss at everyone you know...for offering their condoleances, as if they cared, as if I cared. I had lost a part of my world. The man who taught me to surf, to drive, the name of the stars, to look after my sister..." kept telling Alex with a barely controlled voice, ''everything that I am, before and after his death is because of him. And then he was gone. So that night, when Vicky crawled into bed with me. I couldn't hold back my feelings anymore. So I told her and I kissed her.''

Alex paused a moment looking over Maggie's shoulder as if she could see the scene in front of her.

"She had the decency of letting me down gently. She put it on grief and said we'd talk more about it the next day. But we just never spoke again and in one week, I had lost both of my best friends. So, I know it's not the same, but I get it."

Maggie's throat was dangerously tight. She didn't know if she wanted to cry for herself or for the girl in front of her that she barely knew but chose to share this painful part of her life with her. _For her_. The brunette swallowed with difficulty before asking:

"How did you manage to cope with that?"

Alex let out a small scoff with a soft smile. She tipped her head toward Maggie.

"I have lots of anger issues since then and I joined Mr. Jonzz's club and it helped me a lot. I met other people like me there. Maybe you could come with me sometimes, or go see on your own or whatever..." rambled the redhead.

Maggie placed her hand on Alex's elbow, calming her down.

"Relax Danvers. I'd love to check it out with you sometimes. I don't know if punching will be the solution for me but I'd love to see you train sometimes. "

Alex nodded and took a few steps back smirking slightly. Maggie didn't know how she did it. Constantly going from shy and adorable to confident and sexy.

"So that means..." the redhead trailed on.

Maggie smiled once more not being able to stop herself.

"That means I'll see you tomorrow Danvers."

The redhead stopped moving in disbelief, not daring to blink wondering if she'll woke up to a world where Maggie Sawyer and her never spoke.

"Drive safely, Sawyer." Alex settled herself on saying with a light tone that she hoped ease down her genuineness.

The tall girl walked backward again toward the yellow house biting her lips as if she was stopping herself from saying more. She waved the brunette sweetly. Maggie smiled for the last time, copying her.

"You got it, Danvers."

Maggie's heart was still heavy and would probably be for a while. She was dreading going back to school the next day. She wanted to hide away. At least now she knew she had a friend who maybe would made it bearable for her. She didn't wanted to trust her this easily, this fast. But there was something about Alex's whole being that couldn't stop her from wanting to get closer. She didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing. All she knew is that she was scared as hell and that maybe, just maybe, Alex Danvers was worth it.


	2. Unlock your heart, I got your back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, seriously thanks for the kudos and comments, they pushed me to write faster. Mistakes are all mine and my dog cuz seriously that guy always insist to type a few words of his own. I owned none of these characters obviously.

Alex walked up the stairs, her cheeks hurting from how hard she's been smiling. She opened the door to her room to gather her stuff to take a quick shower but suddenly stopped. Kara was there sitting on the bed smiling at her, her big blue eyes full of happiness. She was literally eating popcorn, leaving crumbs on her comforter.

"Kara," began Alex staring her down "did you spied on me again?"

The blonde's eyes got even bigger under the accusation. She scoffed slightly.

"Is it really considered spying if I couldn't hear what you guys were saying?" replied the younger lifting her hands up in fake indignation.

The older girl simply crossed her arms over her chest.

"But Alex!" exclaimed Kara getting up throwing most of the popcorn on the floor "You're focusing on the wrong thing here. You were talking to Maggie Sawyer!"

Alex wanted to block her ears from how high Kara's squealing was but instead she couldn't help but smile at her sister who seemed so happy for her. The redhead bit her lips thinking about why she got to talk to Maggie.

"Oh Kara, Maggie is so kind and sweet. It's just so horrible what happened to her today. And here I am, being happy because she talked to me".

Alex sat down on her bed dejected. Kara didn't lose time circling her sister's waist with her arms, laying her chin on her shoulder.

"You're right Alex. She didn't deserve that. Nodoby does. But more than that, she deserves better friends. People who actually care about her and you're that person."

The redhead sighed, closing her eyes. She had seen firsthand Maggie running away from the cafeteria when everybody started whispering and pointing fingers at her. Alex had wanted to go after her but the truth was, they didn't know each other.

"How can I care about her this deeply when I don't know her?" replied the older girl.

Kara pulled her head back to be able to look at her sister.

"You know that tiramisu is her favorite food. You know that Maggie is the one taking care of Miss Mozz's bonzai tree and that also, despite her looking like the badass soccer player that she is, she loves country music." argued Kara.

The redhead looked at her back, dumbfounded. She blinked a few times.

"Jeez, way to make me sound like a stalker" blurted Alex.

The younger girl rolled her eyes exaggeratedly.

"Alex, you notice those kind of stuff that's all. You pay attention. That's why you're such a good sister. And I'm happy that Maggie will finally get to know you. She will though, will she?"

The older Danvers sister bit her lips looking down, a blush creeping on her face, still hearing Maggie saying she'll see her tomorrow. Kara laughed softly, nudging her sister.

"Okay enough about her" Alex decided even if she couldn't really put Maggie out of her head "You must be hungry despite the popcorn"

The blonde let herself fall on the bed dramatically groaning.

"Ugh, I'm starving! Jesse will be here soon. Eliza is working late again tonight."

Alex sighed thinking about how her mother was drowning herself into work. Just like her older daughter, she had trouble finding the right way to deal with her grief.

"Isn't it weird that we are on a first name basis with the pizza delivery guy?"

Kara seemed offended by her sister's comment. The redhead walked up to her dresser, choosing comfy clothes.

"Pff. What's weird is that you once went out on a date with him!" she replied like a child.

Alex slowly turned around to glare at her sister who crawled further into the bed clutching a pillow closer to her chest.

"You had set us up Kara." reminded her Alex with a not so gentle tone but still teasing eyes.

Her sister rolled her eyes again and Alex is starting to think she's picking up too much of her habits.

"That was before I knew you were both gay."

Both sisters looked at each other for a moment before laughing softly.

"Jesse had a crush on Winn, sis. The whole thing was super awkward" recalled Alex.

Kara was still laughing eating some popcorn that was lying on the comforter. She shrugged while the older girl walked into the bathroom.

"At least I'm super" she said excitedly "We all are. The superfriends, remember?"

Alex couldn't help but smile at the nickname Winn came up for their group of misfits.

"Yes you are, Kar. You're just the worst mix-matcher" said the redhead tenderly.

A pillow knocked the side of Alex's head causing the younger girl to laugh hard.

"Hey! You know that Winn and Jessie dated for a while! And now I'm telling you that you and Maggie Sawyer will be the cutest couple ever."

Alex swallowed with difficulty, turning the water on.

"I'm just glad she'll be my friend, Kara. The rest doesn't matter. Maggie doesn't need more problems."

The water being on the right side of a bit too hot, Alex stopped fidgeting with the handles. The girl stood up starting to take off her clothes. The redhead paused seeing her sister in the doorframe looking at her with prudence and admiration.

"Loving you isn't a problem, Alex. It's a privilege."

\-----------------------------

Maggie had barely slept last night. The day before had been exhausting and the thought of doing it all over again had kept her awake. When she had come home after driving Alex, her father had scowled her for taking his sister's bike without permission and driving it without an helmet. Maggie had only felt relief that her parents hadn't found out the truth about her.

And now she was standing in front of her locker, fixating on the big bold red letters forming the words DYKE and PERV. She felt like someone had punch her in the stomach, taking every inch of air out of her body. She knew her eyes were full of tears but she did not wanted to let those assholes win. She digged her nails into her right palm, pressing hard, the other curling around the metal of her skateboard. The brunette tried to focus on the pain but jumped when she felt a soft hand slipped into hers. Maggie turned her head fast almost giving herself a whiplash. The tears finally fell down her cheek when her eyes met Alex Danvers's. They were as hard as they were soft. As if the girl didn't know if she wanted to comfort her or be angry and found the bastard that did this. The taller girl squeezed her hand hard, almost painfully. The brunette wiped the tears harshly accepting Alex's hand before looking at her locker again. A minute passed as more people started to get into the school when the other girl talked:

"Give me the combination"

Maggie blinked at her, confused until Alex pointed her padlock.

"I mean I could crack it, but it'd be much faster."

The younger girl lifted an eyebrow in disbelief while Alex leaned on the beige locker. She only now noticed that Alex was still wearing her sweater, the hood over her head. Maggie was jealous in someway, thinking she should have kept it to hide herself from the world. But she couldn't deny that the taller girl wore it well with her black leather jacket over it.

"You can crack it?" she finally asked in a somewhat normal voice.

The redhead smirked sofly and shrugged.

"How about I tell you that story once we're out of here?"

Maggie nodded slowly letting go of Alex's hand, feeling suddenly cold. She got closer to her locker, even if she just wanted to run away and unlocked it. The brunette didn't move and the girl next to her silently asked her permission. Maggie took a small step back letting Alex take the lead. The smaller girl stayed close to the redhead feeling surpringsly safe as the crowd kept walking behind and beside her. Most of them barely looked at her but others were saying the _words_ and her name in not such low voices. The brunette focused on the smell of Alex's jacket. Leather of course but she could also feel remnant of the ocean and something that could be citrus shampoo.

The taller girl finally turned around with a few books in her arms. She put a hand over Maggie's shoulder, not quite touching it, again asking silently for permission. The brunette let her backpack slipped off her back, a bit dazed by Alex's actions. The redhead tucked the books in her bag before handing it back to her. Without turning her eyes away from hers, Alex slowly grabbed the skateboard from Maggie's still solid grip, her fingers lingering slightly on her skin, discreetly trying to comfort her. Alex finally put the board in the locker, closing it for good. She tipped her head to the side signaling the brunette they'd start walking. Maggie let out a deep breath as the bell rang loudly between the walls.

"How did you know which books to take?" Maggie asked trying to distract herself.

The redhead bit her lips shyly putting her hands in her sweater's pockets.

"Hum, we're together in most classes and your schedule is in your locker."

They turned the corner and entered the classroom, everybody shutting up. Alex glared at everyone before sitting at her regular spot near the window making sure Maggie was following her.

"Yo Danvers, you picked up another stray dog for your group of rats" shouted Rick Melverne.

Maggie's head turned itself toward a blond guy with a arrogant smile, his back leaning on the wall trying to look cool. A slim girl with long light brown hair slapped him on the arm reprimanding him. Maggie felt Alex stiffen beside her, her fingers curling themselves into fists. For a second, she thought the taller girl would just jump on the guy right there but then, the redhead looked at Maggie studying her, trying to slow down her breathing. The brunette frowned wondering what the other girl was thinking at the moment. Alex's pupils were flying between Malverne and Maggie until they settled themselves on the brunette. She fixated her eyes with such intensity, Maggie had to look away. The redhead's hands finally relaxed as she bit her lips swallowing whatever insults she wanted to throw at Rick.

Alex finally turned around on her seat, facing the board up on the wall. She brought her hands up under her chin, interlacing her fingers, covering her mouth with them. Maggie didn't know what to do watching the taller girl struggle. She was surprised by Alex's reaction. Sure, she didn't know the girl that well but so far Alex seemed pretty cool all the time but right now her body was as hard as steel. The brunette touched the taller girl shoulder hesitantly and she could pratically feel Alex melt under her touch. She turned toward Maggie sighing.

"I'm sorry. I don't want him to get away with this but I just thought you wouldn't want more drama than you already do."

Maggie tipped her head seeking her eyes.

"So you didn't respond for me?" the brunette replied surprise.

The redhead scoffed letting her arms fall down on her desk.

"I don't want to make this about me" Alex shook her head frowning "I can take a few comments but when it comes to my friends, I..."

Alex shrugged and Maggie let a small smile tug at her lips, looking up at the other girl. Her fingers were dangerously close to Alex's elbow. The tips of them were burning and the brunette's heart was getting louder in her chest.

"You're very protective of your people, Danvers. Those who have you are pretty lucky."

Alex's eyes flew to hers full of hesitation. Like she wanted to believe her but didn't. She contented herself with with wary kind smile as if she didn't wanted to show Maggie too much of herself, but knew she actually already did. The redhead pointed a finger at the smaller girl.

"Well, you got me, Sawyer."

 _'Thank god I do'_ the brunette thought. She kept hold on Alex's gaze ignoring the second bell announcing the start of classes.

"I'm sorry" whispered Maggie as the teacher closed the door loudly behind him.

Alex frowned confused leaning her head on her hand.

"For not knowing you were in most of my classes" explained Maggie.

Both girls turned away a moment to get their books out of their bags as the teacher told them the plan for the next hour. Once everyone was settled in, pen in hand, a bored expression on their face, the teacher started his tirade of the importance of english lit in their life. Alex got closer to Maggie, whispering in her ear:

"If you didn't know who I was, it's because I didn't want anybody to." Alex said in a half amused, half uneasy tone taking off her hoodie as if to prove her point.

Maggie tried to control her body to stop it from shivering but she failed immensely. She slightly pivoted toward the taller girl, breathing in her mint toothpaste. She watched as Alex backed up a bit with a innocent smirk on her lips. Maggie then realized the redhead had no idea of the effect she had on her.

"But if you had moved here before, then you would have know me because I was an annoying smarty pants. I even had the habit of correcting the teachers."

Alex expected a smile from Maggie but instead the girl just kept looking at her in silent. She scratched an eyebrow with her thumb getting a bit uncomfortable under her gaze. Maggie didn't like that the older girl seemed to be embarass of her old self.

"I'm just saying I was a real Hermione Granger" added Alex hoping to break the sudden seriouness in her new friend's eyes.

Maggie laughed silently trying to not get people's attention on them. She looked around the class and only saw one girl staring at them. The brunette sitting beside Rick Melverne. She had a pensive frown and a regretful look on her face. Maggie turned her head toward Alex again.

"Did you just compared yourself to a fictional character? From Harry Potter no less?" teased the brunette.

Alex rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"Nerd" laughed Maggie, her dimples appearing.

The taller girl forced herself to look away after a few seconds, her chest threatening to explode from the warmth that was overwhelming her body. Maggie's eyes were simply setting her on fire. And Alex was never one to run away from danger. She knew the risk. Getting her heart broken. Again. Harder than ever. But she couldn't stop it even if she tried.

\-------------

An hour and an half later the bell had finally rang but the teacher had ask to speak to Maggie for a minute. Alex had promise to wait for her outside.

The redhead was watching the students getting out of class when a tall blond finally made his way out. She stood in front of him solidly. He lifted his chin up trying to intimidate her by making himself taller. Alex only smirked angrily.

''Were you the one who wrote those words on Maggie's locker?'' She asked slowly, breathing evenly.

Rick snickered shaking his head, boring his hateful eyes into hers.

''You think I got time to lose on dykes?'' he snarled starting to get away from her.

Alex grabbed him by the wrist and twirled him around, pushing his thumb up, raising it higher and higher until Malverne cried out. He tried to get out of her grip, lifting his fist to knock her off but Alex blocked him easily like she did once in training with Oliver. She pushed Rick into the nearest wall, her forearm on his throat.

''Well, Rick, I think if you can't defend yourself against rats, you should know better than to mess with them'' Alex growled lowly into his ear.

Malverne breathed loudly through his nose, his face red with anger. He pushed himself off the wall, his weight on Alex, causing her to step back. She dodged Malverne's punch with a smirk, raising her hands up showing him she didn't intend to have a full fight with him even if every part of her wanted to. The crowd was lingering against the walls whispering. Malverne's jaw tightened not enjoying the fact there was a public. Malverne was obviously pissed and done to be push around as he gestured the crowd to move along. He moved to come at Alex but a deep angry voice stopped them:

''Miss Danvers!''

Alex turned around seeing a tall black man with his arms behind his back, giving the impression he was calm, but the redhead knew him well enough now to know that Mr. Jonzz was displeased with her behavior, his dark eyes expressing more than words would. She lowered her head, ashamed that she lost her cool but still too angry to care. She could feel Rick stumbled beside her, annoyed that they got interrupted. Jonn got closer to them, towering the boy.

''I suggest you to go to your next class Mr Melverne and try to be better than what you and your friends settled yourselves to be.''

Rick barely looked at him as he glared at Alex who put her hands on her hips, refusing to look away first. He stepped back slowly until he disappeared in the crowd with a silent promise to finish this, one of these days. Once he was gone, both Alex and Jonn sighed. The girl lifted a hand up.

''I know, I know...I shouldn't have come at him. I was just...so angry...''

Her fingers balled into a fist again. Jonn gently put his hands on his protégé's shoulder.

''Alex, I'm well aware of how difficult it must be to stay calm when you're in a storm of emotions. But we can't lash out every time someone piss us off.''

The redhead nodded, focusing on the white tiles of the floor. Jonn sighed again and stepped back looking over her shoulder. Alex turned around suddenly remembering where she was as Maggie was standing there leaning on the classroom's threshold, her arms crossed over her chest, frowning. Maggie tipped her head seeking her eyes. Alex seemed like a confident person overall but right now she looked vulnerable.

''You okay, Alex?'' the brunette asked with worry in her eyes.

The taller girl shrugged too fast, imitating Maggie's posture.

''Of course.''

Maggie got closer to her letting her arms fall. Her fingers were twitching as if they wanted to touch Alex more than anything but didn't know if it was the right thing to do.

''Do you always shove your feelings down like this?'' Alex finally met Maggie's eyes ''I know you got your people's back but who got yours?''

The redhead couldn't tear her eyes away but forced herself to as she felt tears watering them. She shuffled on her feet when Jonn cleared his throat with an almost invisible smile on his lips.

''I like her Alex, keep her around.'' He comes to go back to his classroom but stopped for a second ''Oh and tell Winn to come to see me at dinner break, he forgot his lunch again.''

Alex smiled, lifting her head up, looking at Maggie again.

''Will do, Sir.''


	3. One of us

Maggie and Alex weren't together in second class so after exchanging phone numbers and a promise to meet in the cafeteria at lunch, they had both went on seperated ways. Maggie had been nervous to be left alone but the need to be able to face the crowd on her own had gave her strenght. The brunette had walked the hallways chin up, wanting to prove that she wasn't ashamed of anything, even if deep down, she felt humiliated and wanted to crawl into a hole for a few days. But so far, Alex had been a lifesaver and Maggie didn't want her to think she was weak.

And right now, it seemed Maggie wasn't the target of nasty comments and jerk guys knocking her hard on the shoulder. In front of her stood a tall dark haired football player pushing away a small brunette guy who was trying to get his lunch back. Maggie shook her head, disgusted by teenagers's behavior.

''Please Mike, just give me my sandwich back!'' pleaded the smaller guy with green eyes.

Maggie recognized Mike from a few parties she went to with Eliza. The guy always made out with differents girls, he was quite popular. The football player actually thought his charm could make up for all the things he did. And now he just rolled his eyes at the kid, drawing his lunch bag even further behind his back.

''Come on, Winn, I already told you, accept to tutor me and I'll stop troubling you'' replied the tall guy with a cocky smile.

Maggie got closer to them, realizing that this Winn guy was actually Alex's friend, the one who had to get his lunch from Mr. Jonnz. She watched as the green-eyes kid with a light blue plaid shirt seemed to think about the tall guy's offer, visibly not comfortable at the idea of being alone with Mike a few times every weeks. Maggie finally stepped in behind the football player, snatching the brown bag from his hand and walked fast past him.

''Let's go Winn!'' called Maggie turning around witnessing the dumbfounded kid rushing to rejoin her as the taller guy just groaned and lifted his hands up in annoyance.

Winn followed her good step, his backpack making a lot noises as it jumped up and down. Maggie eyed him curiously as she tossed him his lunch. The younger guy let out a tiny happy squeal.

"Ugh thank you Maggie! I can't seem to convince Mike to leave me alone." He mumbled lowly.

Maggie felt bad for him. She knew what it was like to be harass by jocks and popular girls because they thought there was something different with you that didn't fit into their stupid boxes. Back in blue spring, being one of the few brown kids in the whole small town had been apparently a good reason enough for people at school to insult and make fun of her. Maggie had been glad when her dad had had a job offer here in Midvale at the police station.

''Yeah, he's a jerk'' agreed Maggie ''that the lunch you got from Mr. Jonnz?''

The hallways were pretty much empty by now as everyone were already buying their food at the cafeteria. Maggie turned a corner waiting for Winn's answer even though she already knew it.

"Yes! Papa bear is the best!" Winn smiled with closed eyes, tipping his head.

The girl frowned at the boy with a amused smile not understanding his statement.

"Jonn is my foster father'' he shrugged sheepishly.

"Oh"

Winn waved Maggie's concern sensing she was afraid that she overstepped.

"It's okay, don't worry. Things are definitely better since I live with him."

The brunette nodded in relief.

"I'm glad, kid. " she simply replied with sincerity.

Loud conversations were starting to reach their ears as they closer to the cafeteria.

"So not to be rude, and not because I'm not happy that you did it, but why did you helped me back there?" asked Winn.

A small smile tug at Maggie's lips, the boy's rambling reminded her of Alex for a second.

"Um One, because I don't like assholes and Two well, Alex told me about you."

The boy stopped her suddenly, his hands up in the air with a sly chuckle.

"Wait, wait...Alex? Our Alex? Don't tell me she finally got the guts to talk to you?"

Both brunettes froze. Maggie's stomach did a somersault. So Alex had noticed her before? And apparently her friends knew it too. Was that why Winn immediately recognized her earlier? Or was that because of Eliza? Winn's whole face changed and seemed to pale even more in fear.

"Oh my..no..Oh no. Don't tell her I said that. Not that it's such a big deal, I mean, people want to talk to people all the time...okay not Alex but...oh my god...she will kill me."

The kid kept walking around, muttering and pinching his nose. Maggie finally got him out of his trance putting her hands on the brunette's shoulder.

"Hey Winn, relax. I won't...say anything. Mostly because I'm not sure what just happened but also because you look like you're gonna shit in your pants."

Maggie nodded at him calmly as he lifted his head and his finger, a move that seemed copied, his face hard.

"I'm not gonna shit in my pants but just for your information, I totally could and wouldn't be ashamed of it because Alex Danvers is scary madwoman!"

The girl put a hand in front of her mouth to hide her laugh.

"Okay kid, I believe you."

The boy straightened his shirt and they both started walking again, finally entering the cafeteria. Winn waved at a table close to the window. Maggie saw three girls sitting there and one tall black guy. She suddenly felt nervous about meeting Alex and Winn's friends. The shorter brunette met the redhead's eyes and both faces broke into a smile. Maggie felt instantly at ease seeing her friend.

"Sorry it took me so long guys, Mike was bothering me again." said Winn as he sat beside the strong guy who was at the end of the table.

Everybody groaned and mumbled comments as the big guy clapped Winn softly on his shoulder. Maggie recognized him. James Olsen, the school's photographer who also runs the school's journal. On his other side, there was a strong small black haired girl with a pixie cut. She had sharp smart brown eyes and was eyeing her with a grin until Alex elbowed her in the ribs. A small laugh made Maggie turned her head toward the blonde girl sitting in front of Alex with wide blue eyes behind square black rimmed glasses. She seemed to shine just like the sun peeking through the window beside the group.

Maggie bit her lips, not sure where her place was with this little group. Alex finally placed a hand on the brunette's elbow inviting her to sit down beside her, which Maggie did.

"Maggie" started Alex with a shy smile "This is one of my asshole of a best friend Susan Vasquez."

The girl to the redhead's right saluted Maggie with two fingers at her temple before biting into a sandwich.

"You probably recognized James and obviously already talked to Winslow Schott" continued Alex "and this is my sister Kara."

Alex was glaring at Kara quietly telling her to behave. The blonde seemed to refrain herself from jumping in her seat. The brunette was surprised to hear that Alex had a sister and that they looked nothing alike.

"Oh, a little Danvers!"

The blonde laughed at that, fidgeting with her glasses.

"We're very happy to have you with us, Maggie" said the kind girl.

The brunette looked at her genuine eyes.

"Well, thank you guys for having me."

Maggie felt Alex bumped into her shoulder gently. Their eyes met and shared a short moment. The smaller girl was relieved to be with Alex again. She hadn't realize how much the other girl made her feel safe.

The redhead's fingers were toying with the fork hanging in the mac n cheese in front of her as if it gave her something to busy her hands with. Otherwise, she'd reach for the girl beside her. It was the first time, in a long time, Alex was longing to see someone, even if she had seen her not even an hour and half ago.

The feeling seemed foreign to Alex. Sure, she could relax with her friends but not like this. She couldn't let it go most of the time. She always felt the need to be the strong one who was there for everyone. After she lost her dad, her best friend and stopped playing basketball, she hadn't wanted to count on other people. Sure, she had Kara but Alex was the big sister, so she always tried to shield her from the worst of herself.

"So, Winn" piped Vasquez "I'm sure Mike actually got a little crush on you and that's why he keep annoying you."

Alex's eyes rolled so hard, Maggie was afraid they would fall out of her head. James shook his head vehementely dropping his coke on the table.

"What is this? Kindergarden?" scoffed Olsen "The boy have a crush on a girl so he pulls on her ponytail and is mean to her to get her attention?"

Vasquez lifted her hands up backing up while Maggie was still surprised they were talking so openly about the possibility of a guy having a crush on another guy.

"I'm not saying he's smart. Hell, he keep harassing Winn to get him to tutor him after being mean to him. I'm just saying kids used to do that because they don't know how to process their feelings." Susan explained.

Winn seemed deep in thought until James snapped him out of it gently with a shake of his head as if he was telling him to not even think about it. The boy pouted with wide eyes.

"It is true Mike act like a little boy most of the time" commented Kara with two cupcakes in each hands.

"Well, my mama always taught me to be a gentleman." added James.

Vasquez slapped him on the shoulder with a proud smirk.

"I knew I liked you for a reason, Olsen" Alex said tipping her juice box toward him.

Maggie observed everyone with a smile. The redhead looked at her softly.

"What is it?" she asked

She shook her head while the conversation fell down, everyone now focused on her.

"It's just refreshing to be around people like you guys. You guys really talk and not just about the latest gossip in school but genuine stuff. You all seem open minded."

Kara was the first one to beam at Maggie, giving her a croissant. The others gasped in surprise. The brunette eyed them curiously as she finally took her lunch out of her backpack, accepting the blonde's croissant.

"Kara never give her food to anybody" Alex finally broke the silence in a fake whisper.

The blonde just rolled her eyes at everyone's antics.

"Back to a more important topic," the younger Danvers sighed replacing her glasses "just so you know Maggie, no one around this table will judge you."

"Beside 70% of us and our friends aren't straight!" Winn informed her with a teasing smile.

Maggie choke on the sip of water she had just taken. Alex drew big circles on her back. The brunette didn't know if her lung were burning because of the choking, Winn's statement or Alex's touch.

"Winn!" chastised Kara as Alex commented : "I don't think that calculation is right."

The small girl finally managed to breathe properly despite everyone looking at her.

"So some of you guys are...too?" Maggie says vaguely.

Both Kara and Winn nodded excitedly. They turned toward each other having a silent conversation until the blonde waved him to go ahead. He calmed himself down before he pointed both Alex and Vasquez.

"These two are giant lesbians and Vas here is dating Lucy Lane, this guy ex's girlfriend" he told Maggie quickly putting a hand on James who nodded with an awkward smile "Lucy is bisexual, so am I, and Kara here, is pansexual. She's in a very platonic totally non relationship with Lena Luthor."

Kara blushed immediately, sputtering an "excuse me" while her sister simply shook her head at her telling her to not even bother.

"Lena and I are...are friends and we work together at James's journal. Is she smart and beautiful and strong, sure but it doesn't mean..."

Everybody's unconvinced eyes were on her causing Kara to throw her arms up, giving up. Maggie patted the blonde's hand in comfort.

"Don't worry, little Danvers, I believe you."

Kara smiled widely at Maggie.

"Really?"

"No, sorry Kara, I've never seen you guys interact but you obviously have a crush on her."

The blonde pretended to glare at her as Winn chimed in:

"Well, at least she's not as obvious as..."

Four legs kicked Winn's under the table, the young brunette cried out in pain as the whole table moved noisily. Maggie frowned at everyone, wondering which one of them they were all covering. Despite Winn being obviously hurt, it was sweet to see how tight this group was. Maggie tipped her head toward James.

"So, Olsen, you're the only one who's straight here?"

The boy smiled at her before Winn got in front of him mouthing exaggeratedly at Maggie: "To determined". The tall guy shook his head laughing as Vasquez pushed Winn away with a hand on his face. The whole group laughed loudly. Maggie was surprised to find herself at ease this fast with those people. But she had to admit, each time a part of her body accidently touched Alex's, a foot or a knee, it was burning her all over and she didn't know if it was comforting or unsettling.

Maggie looked around the cafeteria wondering if people were looking at where she was sitting, but apart a few jocks and Eliza and her friends, leaving in Maggie's stomach the nausea, nobody paid attention to them. Except maybe one girl. The one from English lit who was looking at Maggie and Alex. More precisely at Alex. The girl seemed uncomfortable sitting on Rick Malverne's knees, laughing fakely, while simultaneously still looking at Alex from the corner of her eyes. Maggie remembered seeing her before around the school but didn't recall her name. Was it Veronica? Ronnie or something?

The brunette's attention was brought back to the people around her table, all laughing at something Vasquez said. Maggie moved a leg over the bench, facing her new friends. Her knees bumped into Alex's thigh. The girl looked at her immediately, wide eyes, surprised to see the smaller girl sitting so close. Maggie smirked as she saw the redhead blushing, covering her freckles. Maggie's smile became genuine as she noticed them for the first time. Alex cleared her throat, shying her eyes away from the brunette.

"So guys, what's the deal with Alex being able to crack locks?" asked Maggie curious.

An unexpected silent fell upon the table as everybody did their best to not look at Kara, who put her cupcakes down. Maggie noticed Alex eyeing her sister with a apologistic and comforting gaze. The tall girl finally turned her head toward Maggie with a forced proud smirk on her face.

 "Well, remember last year's valentine's day?"

The brunette thought about it for a moment. She only remembered one thing of that day. It was then she had realize she had a crush on Eliza. The school's dance had been canceled, so they both had gone to Maggie's house and had watched horror movies in her basement. She had even stolen a few cigarettes from her dad and they both had coughed hard and laughed at each other. Maggie swallowed, choking on her memories. Thank god, her dad had never found out.

"Only that it was celebrated a few days later, in the middle of class."

The morose vibe immediately dropped as Vasquez, Winn and Alex shared a known smile. James only shook his head as he and Kara rolled their eyes.

"Well, at that moment, I was single as always, Winn had just broke up with Siobbhan, Vas had been dumped and Lucy and James had ended things for real. So, we all weren't in the mood to celebrate the holiday..."

"No, Alex, not all of us " mumbled Kara grumpily.

Maggie smirked at the blonde.

"Let me guess you were excited to spend the day with your gal pal Lena?" Maggie dared to tease.

The whole gang gasped as Alex laughed and winked at Maggie, happy that she was already comfortable enough to tease them, while kara was blushing hard.

"Anyway as I was saying, we weren't in the mood to see people doing heart eyes at each other while we walked the hallways covered of hearts and artcrafts from the dollar store... "

Alex and Kara rolled their eyes for differents reasons.

"Lucy knew the decorations were in a small room beside the gym. So, Winn stayed in Vasquez's van taking care of the cameras because he was too scared to get into the school..."

"You told me to stay in the van because you didn't wanted me to get into trouble with Jonn and Child Services if we ever got caught!" refuted Winn with a frown and pointed finger.

Maggie smiled at how soft Alex actually was underneath the tough exterior. Vasquez bumped her fist against the redhead's thigh.

"Yeah, Danvers, don't pretend you don't have a heart."

The tall girl only scoffed in response and Maggie tried to stop herself from crushing on her new friend.

"So, Winn, the man in the van, turned off the camera temporarily while we girls went into the school to take away the decorations.."

The brunette's eyebrows reached her hair. It just dawned on her what those crazy people had done.

"You guys have any idea how many laws you broke?" exlaimed Maggie.

Alex only smiled at her, shrugging. 'Oh, that girl was something else' thought the smaller girl. James snapped his fingers pointing at Maggie.

"You. I like you. Maybe you'll knock some senses into Alex in the future."

The tall guy seemed relieved and happy to have another reasonable person in the group. Alex turned her head toward him, glaring.

"Olsen, you gave us the key allowing us to get inside the school."

James swallowed, straightening his shoulders, shrugging a bit, avoiding her eyes.

"So, I didn't wanted the superfriends to get caught, doesn't mean I have to agree with your plans." replied the young man with a miserable tone.

Winn circled his arm around his shoulder, a small smile tugging his lips, as he laid his head on his muscular arm while Maggie was amazed at how adorable they all were, calling themselves the Superfriends.

"Anw, he's just piss you chose Lucy over him for your plan!"

James winced at the boy, obliviously not agreeing with his statement. The girls chuckled at them.

"So, anyway " Vasquez continued the story "we found the room but there was a lock on it. None of us had tools and we didn't wanted to destroy school's property either..."

"Hmhm, didn't want to destroy school's property, just wanted to steal it" commented Maggie before sipping her water.

"Potatoe, pothatoe " sighed Vasquez, rolling her eyes as Kara squealed "I love that expression!"

For a second, the brunette thought the blonde was gonna clap out of happiness. It was funny to notice how different Kara and Alex seemed to be on those kind of things.

"Jesus! Long story short, there was a lock and I cracked it by ear then we loaded the decorations in the van!" Alex rushed out of patience.

Maggie leaned closer to Alex in curiosity.

"But how?"

The tall girl shrugged with a nostalgic smile, scratching her thumb with her nail.

"When I was a kid, my dad used to made me solve puzzles all the times. Asking me enigma, giving me different kind of locks to pick up on. All that kind of stuff..."

The brunette looked at Alex softly. The other girl finally met her eyes, surprised to find so much kindness there. Maggie shook her head laughing a little.

"Your dad never gave you a chance, did he? He set you up to become the nerd that you are today."

Alex let out the cutest laugh Maggie ever heard. She took pride at the way the redhead was suddenly shy. Maggie tipped her head trying to catch her eyes again.

"You didn't finished your story." she whispered exaggeratedly biting her lips to stop her smile.

Maggie forgot for a moment there were other people around the table and actually jumped back when Vasquez continued the tale:

"It took her twenty minutes to crack it."

"It would have been faster if you and Lucy weren't distracting me by playing basketball in the next room." interjected the redhead annoyed.

"After that it took a while to load the decorations in the van" kept Vasquez going like if Alex hadn't even said anything "but within the hour, we were already back at the Danvers house."

Maggie was still impressed with how easy and fast it all went.

"Okay, but Valentine's Day still happened."

Vasquez, James and Kara laughed as Winn groaned glaring at Alex. The redhead played dumb shrugging.

"I might have brought the decorations back the next Monday." muttered Alex.

Maggie joined her laugh to the others before asking her why.

"Kara was so disappointed, she whined the whole weekend, I couldn't endure it any further. " explained the tall girl raising her hands up.

"Admit it, she pouted, Alex." James said with a smile.

Alex breathed loudly through her nose, shaking her head. She pointed her thumb at Vasquez.

"I wasn't alone in this okay? This one and Lucy started flirting that night and suddenly, they wanted to go to the stupid dance together! And you all helped."

James winced at the memory.

"So what?" Maggie brought them back on track "You guys decorated the whole gym, started blasting music through the intercom and invited the whole school to join the party and got away with it?"

The whole group smirked and shrugged. Maggie laughed wholeheartedly.

"You guys are crazy" she commented.

The brunette caught Kara's eyes, the younger girl crossed her arms over the table, looking at her with kindness.

"Well, you are one of us now."

Maggie swallowed her tears once more. She's never been accepted this fast, this genuinely. Sure, when she moved here Eliza and her became friends, slowly, then fully, but Maggie hadn't specially liked her group of friends. She only had put up with them because of Eliza. But now, those friends were all looking at her with no pettiness, no judgment, only seeing her and embracing her.

The brunette felt Alex watching her from the corner of her eyes. Then her left knee burned. Maggie turned her head to the spot under the table and realized it was Alex's fingertips, caressing her softly. She lifted her head, noticing the gentle smile on the redhead's lips and her raised eyebrows, asking silently if it was okay.

Maggie interlaced her fingers, lightly with no pressure, no real grip, with the tip of Alex's. It was more than okay. It was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously don't hesitate to leave ideas, things you'd like to see, I need a few things to fill some blank!  
> At some point in the story, Alex might participate in a illegal fight, suggestions on who she should fight? Can be someone from the other shows! 
> 
> So what you think happened with Kara and the origin of Alex starting to crack locks after years of not doing it?  
> Next chapter, Alex shows Maggie the DEO, so we'll see a bit of Sara Lance among others.
> 
> And also, don't forget to me tell if you liked this chapter! A girl need validation every once in a while.


	4. Delaying my feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Chyler killed me this week and I feel like I'm actually gonna die next week...so I'll try to write as much as possible to get us through this mess. As always, I accept ideas and comments (I'm actually begging but feel free to do whatever you want to do)
> 
> Sorry for the mistakes here, I totally didn't edit. Enjoy the slightly longer chapter!

The day was finally over and Maggie couldn't be more relieved. Alex wasn't in any of her afternoon classes so she hadn't seen the taller girl since lunch break. At least James had been with her in Calculus and had invited her to sit beside him. Right after she had started her way toward him, one of Eliza's friend, Max, had made her tripped. James had thankfully caught her but still, her ankle was trobbing a bit as she was leaving the school to find Alex. The redhead had texted her, asking her if she was free to go check out the DEO after classes. Maggie was in no rush to go home and found herself excited, but a bit nervous, at the idea of spending more time with her new friend, so she had accepted Alex's invitation.

The tall girl was leaning on the brick wall beside the school's sign, the hood over her head, Maggie's skateboard in her hand. She was scanning the crowd looking for the brunette and the smaller girl thought the girl was absolutely beautiful. She had that tough look, glaring at people who dared to meet her eyes but the second they met Maggie's, they softened immediately, a wide happy smile gracing her face. The redhead frowned noticing Maggie's slight limping.

"What happened there, Sawyer?"

Not wanting to anger Alex, Maggie shrugged.

"Tripped in a chair, Danvers, no cool story here."

Alex squinted at her but Maggie kept her smirk in place. The tall girl bit her lips nodding softly, letting it go. She handed her skateboard.

"Hop on then, better not put too much weight on it. " suggested the ex basketball player.

Maggie smiled at the gesture and indeed stepped on her skate. Alex grabbed her hand and the smaller girl almost tripped but the redhead finally placed Maggie's hand on her own shoulder. Alex started walking along the pavement, dragging the brunette beside her who managed to calm her heart down.

"I noticed you're into stars, Sawyer." commented Alex as she pointed her board.

Maggie recalled the drawing of the milky way under the piece of wood. It had been a gift from her aunt Celia for her 14th birthday, she had did it herself. It had definitely been one of her favorite gift, even still to this day.

"Eum, yeah, I mean, they just fascinate me. I don't even try to know more about them, I just like to speculate about the world you know."

Alex turned to her, smiling.

"You don't have to explain it to me, you're talking to a nerd remember."

Maggie laughed holding on tight on the redhead's shoulder as they turned the curb.

"Right! But you seem to be a girl who likes facts more than theories."

The other girl lifted an eyebrow, surprised by her assumptions.

"I don't know, maybe I could surprise you." she replied softly.

"Alright, hit me Danvers, what do you believe in?"

Alex lifted her head toward the sky, bloating her cheek.

"Hum...I do believe in equals rights and in infinity of numbers. The Schrödinger's cat theory and the Multiverses and also... in aliens and love at first sight."

Brown eyes met hers as a shy smile appeared on her pink lips. Maggie shifted on her feet as her fingertips burned on Alex's coat, causing her to almost fell off her board until Alex caught her, her strong hands on her hips. The brunette felt Alex huffed in her hair behind her ear and Maggie wanted to stay like this forever.

The taller girl simply helped Maggie stabilizing herself on the skateboard, keeping a hold of the corner of her jeans jacket between her fingers. Maggie said nothing as she chastised herself for being a mess as Alex started walking again.

"I mean, that's my little sister talking obviously. She's so obsessed with her romantic movies, they might be rubbing on me more than I'd like to admit. I need to do a Chainsaw marathon soon." Alex mumbled trying to hide her shyness.

Maggie finally swallowed and shook her head, now smilling at the fact that Alex liked horror movies too.

"Speaking of your sister, you guys share a few mannerisms but other than that, you guys are nothing alike" Maggie remarked.

The taller girl nodded and kept Maggie steady as they crossed the streets.

"My parents adopted her three years ago" explained Alex "Her parents died in a car accident. "

Maggie put a foot on the ground, stopping them, a hand on the redhead's elbow.

"Oh, that must have been hard...and she just seems so bubbly." Maggie commented.

Alex looked down at the pavement for a moment, biting her lips, before lifting her head up.

"Yeah, that's Kara. Always masking her pain behind happiness. I can always see through it. With time, she became truly happy but I know how heavy it gets to pretend everything's okay all the time. "

The brunette listened to her attentively, sensing it wasn't just about Kara but also herself.

"So tell me, only if you want to of course, what's the other story behind you cracking locks? It seemed like your sister was involved."

The tall girl sighed, looking around, then strided to a bench and sat down. Maggie followed her but chose to sit on her skateboard in front of her friend instead.

"My mom was working the night shift at the hospital when she got the call of Kara's family accident. " started Alex biting her lips. "Her parents had died instantly on impact but Kara had been trapped in the car. Physically, she wasn't hurt too bad but deep inside her, she was destroyed. "

It amazed Maggie at how much Alex seemed hurt by the story even if it hadn't happened to her.

"And my mom felt for her and wanted to give her a family knowing she could never actually replace hers. That day, that horrible day, Kara lost her whole world and I gained a sister. "

The redhead shook her head, laughing bitterly.

"And I'm not gonna lie, I wasn't enterily happy about it. It took me a while to get used to her following me around and having to take care of her while my dad started a new job. There was a lot of changes and I was so self-centered that I..."

"Alex " Maggie cut her gently. "You were a kid. It's perfectly normal that you needed time to get used to all of this."

The tall girl nodded a few times and sighed again, squaring her shoulders, her palms curling around the wood of the bench.

"When I was friend with Vicky and that at first I didn't know how I felt about her, about...myself, she had wanted to go on a double date with her boyfriend, me and...Maxwell Lord."

Maggie straightened her back, tipping her head, wincing.

"No way..."

Alex nodded, her face similar to Maggie.

"Yes and I obviously told her no but she begged so I reluclantly went. And at some point, Max tried to make a move on me and my first reaction was to push him away and he fell in the middle of the Big Belly Burger so he was basically humiliated..."

A part of Maggie wanted to laugh at the image but the other part of her was frustrated by Max's behavior. He hadn't even asked Alex if that's what she wanted. He just went for it, not even bothering to check in. Typical teenage guy. And who bring a girl to the Big Belly Burger as a date? Maggie stayed silent keeping all of this to herself as she felt Alex stiffen.

"The next day at school during break" continued Alex before stopping shortly, swallowing "I heard the crowd yelling and laughing. Then Winn was running until he found me and told me that Max had locked Kara in a locker."

Maggie's whole body tensed. Her fist curled on the board as Alex was still nodding, her eyes lost in her story.

"He didn't..." muttered Maggie between her teeth.

Alex took a deep breath, releasing it. She scratched her forehead, closing her eyes.

"Since the accident, since Kara had been trapped in the car, she had started having panic attacks when she was in a too small place. So over everybody's yelling, the loudest voice I was hearing, was my little sister crying, begging, screaming my name for me to come and save her..."

The brunette moved, rising to sit on the bench beside Alex, laying a hand around her knee in comfort as she slid a strand of hair behind the redhead's ear. Alex followed her movement, her body adjusting itself toward Maggie naturally.

"James and Vicky had managed to get the crowd to pull back while Winn was running again to find the janitor. I rushed to my sister, to calm her down. I could hear her struggling, I knew she wasn't breathing properly. So, I talked to her, reassured her, told her I got her and once I managed to stop the attack, I kneeled down and started working on the lock, recalling the ones my dad made me work on when I was a kid. And...somehow, someway it worked. I pulled my sister out and she fell right into my arms."

Maggie wiped a tear with her thumb under the other girl's gorgeous eyes.

"No wonder she's looking at you like you're her hero. It's because you are." Maggie noted with a low calming voice.

Alex shook her head scoffing.

"In that moment, I swore to myself I'd never let anyone hurt my sister again. Not if I could prevent it."

Maggie frowned at the implication. She squeezed the redhead's knee softly.

"You know it wasn't your fault right, what Max did to your sister..."

Alex kept silent, swallowing back tears.

"I felt so guilty for so long and...Kara took a while to be okay again. And back then, my mom had blamed me for going out with Max, for not being there for my sister...saying I could have avoid it..."

The small girl breathed through her nose slowly, grabbing locks of Alex's hair between her fingers.

"Alex, you...look I'm sure your mom was just looking out for Kara, trying to avoid more trauma for her, but this...she shouldn't have put it on you. I don't know you that well, but  
I'm starting to and I can tell that you're an amazing sister and that Kara loves you and think the world of you. As do I. "

Alex closed her eyes for a moment, leaning her head toward Maggie's hand and inhaling softly. Maggie noticed how at peace the taller girl seemed to be for the first time since she knew her. The sun was shining brightly as Alex's freckles came to life.

People would think that because Kara is the sun, Alex would be the moon, but Alex was the sun and the moon altogether. Sometimes light and warm, and other times fierce and dangerously burning. Also, cold and distant, calm and quiet, depending on who she felt safe with. But always bright, always beautiful and Maggie realized she never stood a chance. She was bound to fall for this girl.

Alex stood up suddenly, claiming they should walk again, that they were close to the DEO. Maggie stumbled to her feet, riding her skateboard to rejoin Alex, blaming herself for being too close, too intimate with Alex.

"So, at the DEO you can let yourself go?" questioned Maggie, curious and desperate to talk about something else.

The redhead kept walking ahead fast.

"Hm yes and no. The DEO helps me control my emotions. Not to give in." She answered briefly.

Maggie shook her head as she grabbed Alex's elbow to catch her rhythm

"But you're human, Alex." rebuted Maggie "When do you let yourself feel?"

The tall looked at her from the corner of her eyes and shrugged, a small smile tugging her lips.

"When I jump off bridges?" she offered innocently.

The brunette scoffed and had to remind herself she had no right to judge her friend.

"Does your mom knows about all this?" asked the small girl.

Alex seemed to tense at the question as they got closer to a large gray building.

"Of course not." she replied slowly "She'd be disappointed in me for doing something so reckless.

Maggie thought about all the stuff Alex kept to herself. Her dad's death, her feelings for her best friend who abandoned her, her mom pressuring her, Mr.Jonzz teaching her to hold off her anger, and she thought about how exhausting it all seemed to be. Maggie shoved her hands into her jacket sensing her own anger starting to slip in into her skin.

Alex stopped in front of the black door and sighed as Maggie jumped off her skate, kicking it into her hand. The redhead turned toward her friend.

"Ever since my dad died, my mom has been working double time. She uses the excuse that we need the money but I know my dad, he did what he had to do to ensure we'd be fine. I know it's her way of dealing with things. I know she doesn't allow herself to feel just like I..." Alex lifted a hand in the between them "So, no. I don't want to tell her about the DEO, the bridge, any of it. She has enough on her plate."

The tall girl seemed more than ready to end the discussion but Maggie grabbed her arm again, softly. Maggie seek the redhead's eyes for a moment before she finally lifted them, vulnerable.

"I just think that maybe, if you and your mom talked, you'd realized you're more alike than you think and that there's a high possibility that you'd understand each other."

Alex nodded a few times before letting out a deep breathe. She tipped her head toward the door, a smirk forming slowly on her face.

"Ready?"

Maggie shrugged, having no idea what to expect. The redhead opened the door, signaling her to get in first. The smaller girl rolled her eyes at the gesture even if a part of her appreciated it. She stepped into the building, Alex behind her, and whistled impressed at the sight. Right in the middle of the ground floor there was a sort of ring where two girls were fighting. Behind the ring, there were multiples punching bags station and wooden dummies. To the left side there were salmon ladder bars leading to the second open floor that was a whole parkour set. Maggie did a 360 admiring the whole place. Alex was watching her a bit nervous.

"I see why you like it here!" Maggie huffed out with a grin. "I totally see you being a badass and..."

She was cut off as the strong blonde girl from the ring jumped on the floor with a smirk.

"Hey Danvers, don't tell me you finally got yourself a girl?!"

Maggie and Alex blushed as the redhead pinched her nose muttering "Sara".

"Leave the kids alone, my love." Sara's partner from the ring joined them.

The tall woman with black hair and black eyes put an arm around the shorter blonde girl. Maggie was surprised once again at seeing a same sex couple being so comfortable together.

"Your girlfriend and I are the same age, you know that right?" scoffed Alex.

The dark haired woman barely reacted, not even blinking. Alex turned to Maggie.

"So Maggie, Vasquez was my asshole of a best friend number three. Lucy is number two and this is number one, Sara Lance."

"Anww I'm number one" Sara smiled cheekily, crossing her arms over her chest.

Alex rolled her eyes along with the tall brown woman.

"I think she meant on the asshole scale, my love."

Sara turned toward her girlfriend, laughing.

"I know what she meant, Nyssa, doesn't mean I'm not touched." replied the blonde.

Maggie smiled at their antics.

"You guys been together for a long time?" Maggie asked with curiosity.

Alex and Sara winced as Nyssa kept a stoic face. The blonde bit her thin lips.

"Well, let's just say we're on and off since a few years." she commented shortly with a rough smile and hard eyes.

Maggie recognized a bit of Alex in her. Could go from down right cool to murderous in a second.

"And Sara enjoy her freedom a lot when we're on off times." added Nyssa with a baffling calm.

The small brunette suddenly wanted to be away from them, thinking Nyssa could kill everyone in the room in a matters of second. She had a powerful stance and didn't seem to be the kind of person to take shit from anyone. Except maybe Sara.

Sara nodded looking at floor, not exactly uncomfortable but certainly uneasy.

"Yeah, well, I'm not the one who got close to your sister while you were away for a competition" retorted the blonde.

Nyssa slowly turned toward her girlfriend who bravely hold her gaze. Maggie got closer to Alex whispering in her ear :

"You think they would notice if we'd just leave?"

The redhead made a move to part her way but Nyssa simply held a hand, stopping them.

"You knew there was no one else for me and that I got closer to Laurel because I missed you deeply and still, you had your revenge when you kissed her" reminded her Nyssa, pointing at Alex "at the party we had to celebrate your victory."

Maggie felt a tiny twinge in her heart as she understood what happened. She looked at Alex who was standing there, mouth agape, blushing.

"We were drunk and I pushed her away!" Alex refuted "Beside you're the one who nearly killed me. If Oliver and Laurel hadn't stopped you, you would have strangled me!"

Sara put a hand on each girl's shoulder as Nyssa seemed to make herself taller.

"Don't sell yourself short Alex, even drunk you're a great fighter, you wouldn't have gone down without a fight." complimented Nyssa.

Maggie lifted her hands up, frowning, really confused by everything going on as Alex muttered a thank you. A voice from upstairs called them all.

"Sara, Nyssa, go find yourselves a room" A tall black man appeared at the rail of the second floor "And Alex, why don't you show your girl around before the fight?"

The blonde and her girlfriend left them, laughing, as they winked to Alex who shook her head. Maggie hid her smile doing her best to not think about how good it sounded to be called Alex's girl.

"She's not my girl, Diggle! She's a friend" shouted Alex back as the man disappeared.

The redhead turned toward Maggie again and put her hands on her hips trying to keep her shyness away.

"I don't know why I brought you here, I hate them all." said Alex calmly.

Maggie laughed as she followed her friend around the place. The taller girl stopped in front the first station.

"This is James's favorite spot" Alex pointed the used punching bag. "He started training here a few months ago after I suggested it. I wasn't sure if it was a good idea at first since Lucy and Vas both come here but he's a good guy so, it's not a problem for him."

The brunette listened and nodded.

"Impressive of him." admitted the small girl.

Alex laughed, agreeing and walked to the wooden dummy with a carved A.D on it. Maggie couldn't help but find it cute. Alex took off her leather jacket, letting it fall down on the floor. Maggie copied her, then rolled her plaid up to her elbow.

"Annnd this is my spot." trailed the redhead "I mean I love to punch when I want to get it all out but this " she said as she knocked her forearms between the wood's stick in a demonstration "is better for gaining control."

Maggie tried to not look at Alex's arms too much but failed. The obvious strength in them was doing things to her. Maggie had seen pretty girls before, had wanted to kiss them. Hell, she wanted to kiss Eliza a few days ago, but she never had this urge to push a girl into the nearest wall and sealed their lips together. Until now.

"You wanna try?" Alex asked, tipping her head in front of Maggie.

The brunette jumped back, clearing her throat at the sudden proximity.

"Um, yeah sure" answered Maggie "like this?

She started slowly, messily. The small girl felt the redhead stepped in behind her. She tried to breathe as Alex curled her long fingers around her forearms. She could feel her hips grazing her back and Maggie was getting warmer and warmer.

"Here, keep them tight" she advised and then she smacked her palm against her closed fists.

 

Maggie prayed for this moment to never stop but also prayed for someone to come for them right now. They had been doing different kind of training for the last hour and Maggie knew that it wasn't a good idea do so in a tight pair of jeans and a tank top but she didn't have a personal locker like Alex did. Though the redhead did offer her some clothes, Maggie had refused. She was barely surviving the sight of Alex in her old basketball shorts and jersey, she wasn't gonna wear them and smell them on top of it all.

Alex had showed different fighting techniques that Maggie had learned fast. Younger, her dad had been adamant on her learning essential moves to be able to defend herself against strong strangers men and back in blue springs, she had started taking kick boxing classes until she had stopped because she had felt too much agressivity doing them.

And now, it seemed like it was all coming back and Maggie didn't like it one bit. It also didn't help that her crush on her friend was increasing sorely. She didn't want to go down that road again. She couldn't bare to be hurt again. Humiliated again. Why did she always had to put herself into situations like this?

Maggie was hitting James's punching bag hard, frustrated. She did a fast serie of punch before groaning as she backed up, ripping the gloves off her hands. She could feel it in her muscles, the memories of old training, of old feelings, the habit of the stress and anger. The brunette punched the bag again with her bare fist, then put her forehead on it, trying to slow down her breathing.

Alex approached her carefully, a bit surprised by Maggie's behavior.

"Hey, are you okay?" questioned Alex quietly.

Maggie turned around shaking her head, lifting a hand up.

"There's a reason why I didn't want to do this, Alex." responded the brunette curtly.

The tall girl crossed her arms over chest and swallowed. There wasn't anybody else on the ground floor except for the two of them.

"Okay, I'm listening." she said still low, but deep and honest.

Maggie looked around, suddent6ly wanting to run. Alex must have sensed it because she put a hand on her wrist.

"You can talk to me, Maggie. I promise I'll listen."

The smaller girl pushed herself away from her touch. She shook her head laughing bitterly as she sat down on a bench close to them.

"When I talk Alex, shit happens. When I fight back, I'm the one who's punished, okay? And it's always my fault."

The redhead waited patiently for more explanation but it never came. Maggie seemed to be lost in her head and frankly, in her body. The brunette couldn't stop thinking about the mean kids from Nebraska and how when she had punched back a boy once, it had backfired. And just a few days ago, when she had admit her feelings to the girl she liked, she had end up being humiliated and crushed. And now, there was this amazing girl, her friend once again, that she was already caring for deeply. Too fast, too soon.

Alex joined her on the bench, leaving some space between them.

"Look, I can't pretend to understand what's going on...I can only tell you that nothing you will say to me will push me away. I'd never hurt you. Not the way she did. So, just know, I'm not going anywhere. And what happened with Eliza wasn't your fault. Not at all."

Maggie pushed her hair back huffing deeply. Alex was kind. Truly was. And Alex had told her about her own demons. Told her about her anger. If Alex could handle it all, surely she could too?

"I...I'm used to feeling helpless, to being afraid. In Nebraska, I felt those things all the time and I was tired of it, it made me feel...angry. And I hated it. Anger is not...good."

The brunette felt Alex stiffen by her side. Maggie sighed, feeling unwieldy.

"I mean, Alex, you jumped right into anger right? Did you even mourn your dad? Or cried over the fact that Vicky didn't felt the same way you did, or that she abandonned you? Or talked to anyone of your frustrations about your mom?"

Alex's face got hard, her wrath visible and a tiny bit hurt. Her jaw was locked, a vein on her neck threatening to explode.

"Hey. No. I'm not saying I know what's best for you," corrected Maggie "I just think you need to take care of yourself at some point and you need to get through those things. You're just repelling the inevitable."

The taller girl was really confused by Maggie's words. One moment they were talking about her and the next, the brunette turned the conversation on Alex.

"So I'm delaying my sadness and you're delaying your anger" the redhead resumed "We make a pretty good team, don't you think?."

Maggie finally smiled and nodded, knocking her knee against Alex. The tall girl touched her foot with hers and Maggie thought she had set it on fire instead. Her smile fell at the feeling. She didn't know how long she could resist Alex. The redhead frowned at Maggie's reaction and moved her leg. Maggie cursed internally.

"Anger is dangerous" muttered the brunette.

Alex stood up slowly as the main door of the DEO opened.

"You think I don't know that?" replied the girl calmly with a bit of irritation "All of us here, we know we're dangerous. But here, we don't learn to keep it at bay, we learn to live with it, to control it, so it doesn't control us."

The small girl lifted her head at the confidence in her friend's voice. Their eyes met and they both noticed the fire in each of them.

"The real question is," continued Alex "are you scared of me?"

 _'Of you, no'_ thought Maggie _'Of what you make me feel, yes.'_   Before Maggie could rushed out a reassurance, the superfriends joined them loudly.

"Hey Maggie!" piped up Winn "You excited to watch the fight?"

The boy sat beside her as she saw Alex slipped away, joining James and Vasquez on the ring. Maggie forced herself to look away from the redhead to meet Winn's green eyes.

"Who is gonna fight?" she asked distracted.

Winn grinned widely as Kara laughed, sitting beside her friend.

"Alex, of course!" she announced excitedly.

The brunette said nothing for a second, dumbfounded. She was gonna witness her crush getting all sweaty, showing off her muscles as she'd fight whoever she was gonna fight. Her crush who thought that Maggie was afraid of her. 'Great' Maggie thought 'That is just fucking great'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think?
> 
> Btw, sweet moments for sanvers in the next chapter :)


	5. Donuts & Milky Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, was hoping to get this one out sooner but life happened. Bigs thanks to all of you who sticked with me and left comments. They mean the world to me and push me to write faster. Hope the longer chapter makes up for it and that it doesn't disappoint you.
> 
> (Mannn, that episode Monday huh?! Loved to see young Alex and Kara in high school. The actresses were on point. Cried when the kid died and cried again when Alex mentionned Maggie. Anyway for me that episode was a good way to say goodbye to supergirl.--They mentioned Chloe and the wall of weird!!! Made me smile for a second)
> 
> As always, leave comments, I'm practically begging you, tell me what you liked folks!

Maggie swallowed once more. Alex had took off her basketball jersey, now fighting in only a black sport bra and her shorts. Her skin was glistening from the sweat covering her abs, her back and arms. Maggie gulped some water from the bottle Sara had brought her before sitting beside her. Her girlfriend Nyssa had apparently left earlier.

  
The redhead in the ring catched Oliver Queen's arm before throwing the guy on his back on the mat. Oliver quickly grabbed Alex and keep her pinned in a grip with his legs. Sara whistled loudly, getting a laugh from her friends. They were a dozen of people watching the friendly, but competitive fight.

"I don't get how this is allowed" Maggie repeated for the third time since the fight started, more than five minutes ago.

Sara smirked not being sure if the brunette was worried about her friend's safety or if it was because she was being a gay mess watching her.

"Mehh well, between the what, twenty of us," commented Sara "we got like 5 parents, so cut us some slack"

Maggie frowned at the information. She now knew a few of her new friends's backstory, but apparently, most of the teenagers here had either a parent in jail, in the army, another dead or downright unpleasant borderline evil. She, herself, wasn't that close to her parents and actually felt lonely most of the time, not agreeing with their beliefs, but at least her mom cooked her dinners and her dad was paying for the roof over her head. Her father had even cared enough about her safety to move their family to Midvale to get a fresh start. If only he knew what Maggie had got herself into with Eliza and her shitty friends.

"Make sense. Except it totally does not." replied Maggie with a shake of her head as she watched Alex freed herself from Oliver's grip.

The teenagers tried to dominate each other as they rolled on their knees to get a hit.

"You get used to it, Sawyer." shrugged Sara with a wink "Here, we're all broken toys, not so broken."

The small girl smiled at the blonde, loving her wit and her honesty. Her gaze fell back on Alex. She saw the fire in the redhead's eyes, saw how focus she was, how determined. She felt a warmth pooled in her stomach as Alex catched her eyes. Sara whispered in her ear:

"You're right, it shouldn't be allowed to look this hot." Sara admitted ''I kissed them both, you knew that?''

 

Alex groaned as Oliver had his forearm against her throat from behind. She briefly saw Maggie in the crowd, watching her intently, biting her lips.

"You got something to prove to your girl, Danvers?" quipped Oliver.

The redhead rolled her eyes, hearing the smile in the guy's voice. She elbowed him in the stomach before grabbing his arm and twisting it behind his back.

"No" she growled in his ear "and she's not my girl, Oliver."

The young man managed to put a hand behind her knee, causing her to fall on her back, bringing him with her. She let him go, wincing at the pain. She rolled over herself to get up once more, Oliver doing the same. His pink lips still wore a tiny smile, his green eyes shining as much as his wet blonde hair.

"Want me to go easy on you? Let you win so you can impress her?" he offered in a low voice, lifiting his hands up.

Alex raised an eyebrow at the boy with a smirk of her own. They both put some distance between each other to catch their breath.

"I don't need you to do anything." scoffed the redhead "You're too cocky, Queen. I can win by myself."

The girl run toward him, taking him by surprise and jumped. Her legs hit Oliver's shoulders on perfect timing, pushing herself backward, her hands on the mat. She twirled the guy with herself, the teenager hitting the floor with a half groan, half laugh. They both laid there for a moment, breathing hard.

"How about we call this even?" Oliver mumbled, leaning on his elbow.

Alex laughed and pushed him on his shoulder, causing him to fall again.

"As always." she agreed.

 

Everyone parted ways after the fight, Oliver waved Alex goodbye, his other arm around Felicity, her girlfriend. The superfriends gave Alex the time to take a quick shower, before they all chose to go to their favorite pizzeria, to Winn's dismay because his ex boyfriend Jesse worked there.

 

Maggie noticed Alex being somewhat distant, talking about the fight with Vasquez, a pile of pizza in front of them. The black haired girl was analysing the other girl's best moves and Alex listened closely, her face stoic, while Maggie was sitting between Winn and Kara, trying to catch the redhead's gaze. The boy to her left was whining about seeing Jesse with his new boyfriend Shad, saying the guy was a brute and didn't deserve someone as gentle and kind as Jesse. Maggie tried to follow his rambling, the guy visibly upset, but the brunette felt uneasy, feeling Alex out of reach despite her being two seats away.

And now, the tall girl asked James if he could give Maggie a ride back home. She didn't added anything, simply nodded gratefully at the young man, barely looking at Maggie.  
Kara noticed the small woman's discomfort. So, when her sister got up to pay for their food, taking everyone's contribution, she nudged Maggie as the girl was playing with a piece of crust, frowning. The brunette lifted her head meeting Kara's blue eyes. She forced herself to smile but Kara sighed, letting her know she wasn't buying it.

"What it is, Maggie?" prodded the younger girl.

Maggie let out a deep breath, shrugging, trying to wave her concern away but Kara's gaze was insisting as the blonde turned toward her to give her her whole attention. Maggie laughed dryly.

"It's nothing, it's stupid. I just, I think I offended Alex or something. I feel like she's ignoring me." The brunette explained with a tight smile, not used to tell people how she feels.

Kara's eyes drifted away from hers for a second, watching her sister. The redhead was obviously looking at Maggie with a frown and bitten lips, but quickly moved her eyes back toward the counter in front of her, the second she noticed Kara. The blonde tried to understand what was going with the barely informations she had.

"Look Maggie, my sister is stubborn and have a tendency to think that everything is her fault. I'm pretty sure it's all a misunderstanding." Kara told her, wishing her sister wasn't this difficult when it came to her happiness. "Trust me, she likes you and I know your friendship is fresh, but I don't think she had a connection like this with anyone before."

The young girl stopped herself, biting her lips, hoping she didn't revealed too much of Alex's feelings. Her sister would kill her for sure if she knew what she had just told Maggie. But for now, Kara didn't cared. Alex was too hard on herself and the blonde didn't remembered seeing her this comfortable, this soon, with someone. Kara just wanted her sister to be happy.

"So, if it's eating at you, you should definitely talk to her" advised her Kara.

For a moment, Maggie didn't reacted, her head tipped to the side, listening to the younger Danvers sister carefully. Then she nodded slowly, pensive, before getting up with a confident step, walking toward Alex.

The redhead's eyes widened, seeing Maggie rejoining her. She rushed to pay the casher, getting some changes back. She left the few dollars in the tips's bowl, turning to face Maggie who was leaning on the counter, imitating her pose.

"Are you okay?" asked the brunette with sincere eyes, frowning.

Alex still shocked by her presence after not being alone with the girl for the last two hours, lifted an eyebrow.

"Are you?"

The redhead watched Maggie's throat as the girl swallowed. The brunette looked down with a twisted smile.

"Well, I'm not if you aren't. You said there was nothing I could do or say to push you away, but I feel you pulling away anyway..."

Alex sighed and cursed herself for making her friend feel bad. She placed a hand on the brunette's elbow, her thumb caressing the jeans of Maggie's jacket.

"Maggie, I'm not. I'm sorry." apologized the taller girl "I just thought you could use some space to get to know the others. I mean, you don't have to stick with me...the others are more light, more fun. Instead of bringing you to the DEO, they'd bring you to games nights and..."

Maggie listened Alex's rambling, confused by her words. She thought the girl was upset with her and needed time away from her, she'd never had guessed that Alex didn't felt enough for her. She wanted to meet everyone who made the oldest Danvers sister feel this way about herself and shake them, to make them see the incredible person that Alex Danvers was.

"Alex, breathe." whispered Maggie, grabbing the redhead's forearms, getting closer "Yeah, your friends seems great... but they're not you."

The taller girl kept looking at her fingers in the hallow of the brunette's elbow, Maggie's own hands on her bicep. Alex was touched by the brunette's words, her heart thudding a bit faster. She finally lifted her eyes, meeting Maggie's shining ones. She smirked timidly.

"It was kind of my point, Sawyer." she murmured biting her lips.

Maggie shook her head, a bit relieved to see her friend smile, but still wanted to make sure Alex knew what she meant to her.

"Alex..." started Maggie before James interrupted her.

"Maggie, we gotta go if you still want a ride." informed her the yound man.

Both girls dropped their arms and Maggie nodded at James before turning back toward Alex, seeking her eyes.

"You coming with us?" she questionned her, hoping her voice remained calm.

Alex shook her head with a light smile, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I can't. There's something I gotta do. Text me when you get home?"

Maggie tried to hide her disappointment with a curt smile of her own.

"Of course. See you around, Danvers."

The redhead noticed Maggie lingering, as if she was hoping for her to say something. But the taller girl stayed silent not knowing what she should do. The brunette finally turned around, rejoining James and Winn at the door. The three of them left, waving everyone goodbye. Alex walked back to their table, Kara and Vasquez waiting for her.

"Any reason why you didn't wanted me to drive you and Maggie back together?" Vas asked with a raised eyebrow.

Alex sighed before turning the chair, sitting in front of the backrest.

"I need the both of you to fix something." announced Alex, taking a sip of Vas's coke.

Her sister frowned at her, surprise, and readjusted her glasses while Vasquez simply nodded, already into whatever Alex wanted to do.

"Annddd I'm being a part of this?" Kara questioned, making sure it wasn't a mistake.

Alex rolled her head toward her with a sly smile.

"You're the most important part of my plan, Kar. So, yes, you're being a part of this."

Kara nodded gravely, almost taking out her notebook out to write the next few minutes down. Vasquez drummed her fingers on the table, getting impatient about the plan.

"It's the first time you're willing to get me into trouble." The blonde noted "It must be important."

Vasquez smirked suddently, her eyebrows reaching her hairline.

"Does this have anything to with Maggie Sawyer?"

 

\----------------------------------------------------

  
Maggie was eating the breakfast her mother made her, her dad already at the police station. Alex and her hadn't talked since last night at the pizzeria. She did texted the girl when she got home but the other girl had simply replied with ' _Glad you're home safe. Goodnight, Maggie_ '. The words had made her smile, but still the brunette was worried that Alex wasn't entirely okay even after their conversation.

Her mom joined her at the table, a burning coffee in her hands. Maggie felt studied, sensing her mother's brown eyes on her. The older woman had a praticed smile on her face, her hair clipped in a tight bun.

"We don't talk much lately, mija, don't you think?" started her mom "What's happening with you?"

Maggie swallowed at the sudden inquisition, trying to not panic. Had she heard anything?

"Not much, mama." contented the teenager to say.

Her mom sipped her coffee, squinting at her daughter. Maggie wondered if her mom could have also been a cop.

"What about your friend? Eliza?"

The young Sawyer's heart skipped a beat. She tried to remain calm at the mention of her ex best friend.

"What about her?"

"Well she used to come here a lot. She's your best friend, right?" her mom said.

Maggie took a deep breath and ate a bit of her omelet.

"Hm no, she's not anymore, but that's okay. I have a new friend now, a real one." answered Maggie, trying to sound like her heart hadn't been shattered by Eliza.

Her mom frowned at the information, her hand reaching out to push Maggie's hair behind her ear. The young brunette closed her eyes at the touch, not used to those moments anymore.

"I wish you'd talk to me more, mija" her mom murmured softly.

Maggie inhaled, pushing her tears and frustrations away. She knew she had build walls around herself since blue springs. She wondered if she was at fault for not being close to her parents anymore. The young girl pulled herself away.

"There's nothing to talk about, mama."

Her mom let out a soft laugh recalling Maggie of the time she used to hear her sing.

"You always forget that I was your age once."

"Then you must know teenagers don't always want to talk to their parents." replied Maggie with a raised eyebrow.

The older Sawyer laughed once more.

"True. I remember when I started dating your papi, I hid it from your abuela..." she told her daughter before gasping "Is this it? Are you seeing a boy, Marguerita?"

Maggie's phone buzzed in her pocket. She tried to get it out discreetly. Seeing a new message from Alex, she forced herself to not smile as she opened it : _I'm outside with breakfast. Want a ride for school?_

"No, mama" sighed Maggie calmly, her heart beating faster at the idea of Alex being right out the door "I'm really not interested in boys."

The young girl got up, putting her dishes in the sink.

"It'll change one day, mija. Just wait and see!" her mom trailed off as Maggie ran upstairs to her room.

"Just wait and see" muttered Maggie as she changed into a pair of black jeans and a soft gray henley shirt. She kicked her feet into her short black boots.

The brunette heard a sharp car horn. She looked out the window and couldn't stop her smile now from breaking her face. Alex was sitting on the edge of the rolled down window of her dad's blue pick-up. She wore a gray floppy hat and her worn leather jacket. The girl had an eye closed, squinting and waving at her. Maggie couldn't believe Alex had drove here with her dad's truck.

Maggie ran to the bathroom, brushing her teeth roughly before grabbing her jeans jacket. She swirled it on her shoulders and catched her backpack by the door before forcing herself to walked down the stairs at a normal pace.

Her mom simply handed her a brown bag with her lunch. Maggie could tell she was curious about the girl hanging on her pick up's open window, but the young girl stayed quiet, biting off a smile and waved her mom goodbye.

 

Alex watched Maggie close the door behind her, her stomach doing a somersault at the sight. The redhead was leaning against her truck and opened the door for the brunette. Maggie's smile was so wide, her dimples were showing and Alex had to retained herself to not kiss them.

''Alex!'' exlaimed Maggie full of pride, her hands up ''You took your dad's truck!''

The tall girl swallowed and shrugged. Maggie nodded, understanding her friend for not wanting to make a big deal out of this. Alex bent exaggerately, inviting Maggie to get in. The brunette laughed at the ex basketball player's dorkiness.

She sat comfortably, putting her backpack on the floor at her feet, picking the box of donuts by her side. She waited for Alex to run around the truck, the girl jumping inside.

''Seriously, Danvers? Donuts, that's your definition of breakfast?''

The redhead winced and bit her lips.

''Is that not okay?'' she asked innocently with big eyes.

Maggie laughed wholeheartedly like she never had before.

''God, Danvers, you're cute!'' let out the brunette still smiling.

The smaller girl realized what she said, her whole face freezing while Alex blushed, her eyes wide, as she fumbled with her radio to find some background music. The radio creaked as her heart soared. The redhead wondered if Maggie really thought she was cute or if she only thought her diet was ridiculous. Her friend finally cleared her throat after she started the truck and drove away from the house.

''Any reason why you wanted to give me a ride an hour early before classes start?'' asked Maggie somewhat calmly.

She wished she had took herself a cup of coffee to busy her hands and her mouth with, so she could stop thinking about what she could do with them on Alex. The brunette almost groaned, irritated by herself as they reached the main road leading to their school.

''I want to show you something'' simply answered Alex with a small secretive smile.

Maggie tipped her head toward the girl. Yes, she was embarrassed that she had said out loud that Alex was cute, but she couldn't exactly regret it when she had spoken the truth. Alex Danvers was undeniably cute, pretty, adorable and beautiful as hell. How had she not noticed the girl around school before?

''Why isn't little Danvers with us?'' questioned Maggie again, trying to push away the curiosity of what Alex wanted to show her.

The redhead slightly smirked at her with a raised eyebrow, her fingers drumming on the stearing wheel.

''Her gal pal Lena Luthor gave her a ride'' Alex informed her in a teasing tone.

Maggie laughed at that, turning her gaze out of the window, watching the houses and the tree pass by. Alex's throat tightened a bit. Yeah, her sister was oblivious with her best friend, but Alex couldn't denied she had developped a crush on Maggie a long time ago. One that had deepened since she got to know the girl. So, she was probably worse than her sister. At least, she knew the blonde had a chance with her own black haired beauty while Alex had to keep her mouth shut, not wanting to succeed at making Maggie run away this time. She couldn't do that to the girl. The brunette needed genuine friendships right now and that was what Alex would offer her, her own feelings be damned.

 

They drove the rest of the way in a comfortable silence until they reached the school's parking lot. There weren't any living soul at the moment, only a few teachers's cars were there. Alex parked her truck into an empty spot. She turned off the engine and got out, picking up her bag. Maggie followed her nervously as they entered the school.

The redhead stopped suddently before a curve, causing the smaller girl to bump into her. Maggie's hands flew to the small of Alex's back to steady herself as she cleared her throat to mask a moan that had almost slipped past her lips.

Alex turned around, her body still close to Maggie's. The tall girl couldn't help but notice that the brunette's eyes were almost black despite the sun glaring through the window, illuminating her perfect olive skin. There were a few beauty marks on the small girl's jaw and Alex's fingers were aching to touch them. She held her breath.

''Do you trust me?'' asked Alex softly

Maggie suppressed a shiver, doing her best to not stare at the redhead's lips. She nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Alex smiled and bit her lips as she took off her floppy hat and put it on Maggie's head. The taller girl couldn't help but smile at how cute the girl looked. Slowly, she slipped the hat over the brunette's eyes. Maggie immediatly raised her hands but Alex's catched them, interlacing their fingers.

''It won't be for long, I promise.'' Alex swore.

The small girl breathed through her nose, choosing to trust her friend. She focused on the cold of Alex's fingers between her warm ones and thought about how perfectly they fit. She felt the redhead tugged her hands and started walking slowly.

Alex turned the corner, feeling Maggie tightened her grip.

''It's okay, we're almost there, alright? A few more steps.''

They finally stopped and Maggie sighed in relief. The taller girl let go of her hands and the brunette almost reached out for her when she felt her behind her back.

''I'm here. You can take it off now'' whispered Alex despite the fact they were alone in the hallway.

Maggie blinked as she took off the hat. Her eyes adjusted themselves to the low artificial light. She recognized the row of gray lockers. Her head snapped in front of her own.

Instead of mean words, there was a painting of a milky way, along with a bright moon and bright stars shining over a bonzai tree. It was astonishingly beautiful.

The brunette swallowed her tears, smiling wetly. She turned around toward the tall girl.

''Alex?'' breathed Maggie, not quite understanding what was going on.

The redhead was biting her lips nervously. She shrugged as if it was nothing.

''So, I might have break in into the school again.'' announced Alex adorably ''Vas helped with the camera this time and I had to ask my sister to do the painting because I have absolutely no artistic talents.''

' _No need to when you're a piece of art itself_ ' Maggie thought. The brunette felt a whirlwing in her stomach. She took Alex's hands in hers.

''I can't believe you did that for me.''

The redhead ducked her head down, blushing, swallowing what she wanted to say. That she would do anything for her.

''Thank you, Alex'' said Maggie vehemently.

The brunette tiptoed toward the tall girl, leaving a small lingering kiss on her cheek.

When Alex was young, her dad used to do a lot of bonfire in their backyard and Alex loved fire. Her mom had to constantly tell her to not touch it and of course one day, the five year old Danvers had defied her mother and had curled her tiny fingers around a flame. She had cried out and stepped back immediately, but still, she had been burned.

So, Alex knew what it was like to be burned. It had been hot and fast. But that was nothing compare to the ghost of Maggie's lips on her skin. Now, her face was burning, the heat spreading to her neck, to her fingertips, to the end of her toes. It was slow. So slow. The purest form of agony. Alex thought she could be hooked on this pretty fast.

Away from Alex's mind, a door was closed loudly, bringing both girls back to their reality. Their brown eyes met and Maggie smiled.

''What do you say, we go back to your car and eat that super healthy breakfast of yours?'' she proposed.

''Uh yeah, sure, breakfast, sounds great.'' rambled Alex in a acute tone, nodding a few times.

 

Instead of eating in the too close space of her pick-up, Alex decided to show Maggie one of her favorite spot. It wasn't extraordinary like the rooftop or the tallest tree in the nearby forest that the redhead loved to climb in, but it was quiet and warm and the scent of chlorine was comforting to her. So, with the box full of donuts in a hand and the other in Maggie's, she brough her to the pool of the school.

There, she dropped her backpack on the white tiled floor and crawled to the ten feet springboard. Maggie looked up at her, shaking her head, Alex's hat following the movement. The redhead had dropped the box and bent her legs a little, shaking the springboard with a smirk. The smaller girl grumbled, climbing the latter. She reached the top and sat down securily in front of the donuts, the smell of the water hitting her.

''Come on Sawyer you scared?'' taunted Alex as she sat down, her feet dangling over nothing.

Maggie scoffed as the tall girl picked a pink donut and took a big bite.

''What about you huh? Aren't you scared of anything? '' retorted Maggie.

Alex's smile disappeared slowly as she swallowed. She sighed, wiping her thumb on her jeans. Her eyes were fixated on the clock in front of her on the blue wall.

''I'm afraid of a lot of things. I'm scared that I'll never remember my dad enough, that I'll never protect my sister enough. That my mom thinks _I'm_ not enough. I'm afraid of myself.'' continued Alex looking down at her open palms. ''Of what my hands can do. Of what I want to do with them sometimes. I'm scared that this diving board isn't high enough..and..''

The brunette's throat was tight as she fought the urge to take her friend's hands in hers.

''And what?'' pleaded Maggie.

Alex turned her head toward her, her vulnerable eyes boring into hers. She shrugged very briefly.

''I'm terrified that...you...would be enough... to make all of those fears go away.'' she confessed in the smallest voice Maggie ever heard from her.

Maggie didn't hesitated this time, her fingers slipping into Alex's open hand, caressing her skin all the way, until they intertwined with the redhead's.

''Then I'll be here the whole time. To remind you, you're the best sister that Kara could have had and that your mom should be proud of you, just like I'm sure your father is. I'll be there to hold your hands to remind you that they're capable of love and safety too. To remind you that no matter how angry you get, how pure your heart is. I'll be there to tell you how strong you are. How smart you are. How beautiful.

A tear slid down the tall girl's cheek. Maggie wiped it with the thumb of her free hand.

''You think I'm beautiful?'' whispered Alex in disbelief.

Maggie tipped her head, shaking it slightly. She would never understand how this girl didn't knew what she was worth.

''I think you're breathtaking'' breathed out Maggie.

 

Somehow, someway, up there, in the quiet of the room, it reminded the girls of the time they truly first met on the bridge. Where they knew, there was something that would outcome this. Them. Something rare and powerful, overwhelming but not suffocating. It wasn't like drowning, it was like jumping and feeling alive. They were ten feet above the ground but it felt like they were higher, but neither were really scared anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that escalated quickly, I'm not really a patient person so yeah, anyway...would totally need ideas to keep this story going if you guys want me to keep writing it, so feel free to give me suggestions if you have some !!
> 
> A bit of drama is coming up
> 
> Again, tell me what you liked about this update :)


	6. Under the bleachers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update!!! I'm still not completely satisfied with this one but I hope it's not that bad! As always keep commenting what you liked and what you didn't. Your words mean the world.

It had been a few weeks now that Maggie Sawyer was in the superfriends's life and Alex was thrilled. She had been introduced to game nights, movie nights and Maggie was spending most of her time after school at the Danvers's household. She had finally met Lena and could now laugh with her friends about how oblivious Lena and Kara were. She wondered if the superfriends were also laughing at her and Alex, behind their backs. The girls kept getting closer, spending lots of times together at Alex's favorite spots that were slowly becoming theirs, and during nights gathering the whole group, they mostly ended up in Alex's room, watching a horror movie or sitting outside the window, Alex listening to Maggie's own wrapped up stories about the stars.

Maggie sat down the table in the cafeteria, her plate of pasta in front of her. The whole table was empty. The brunette saw Alex crossing the cafeteria in a couple of strides, a smirk already on her face. Maggie couldn't help but smile, still not believing that this tall beautiful redhead was her friend. Her heart derailed dangerously at the sight.

Alex sat down beside her, facing her, the bench between her legs. She took the second fork Maggie offered and digged in. The brunette thought that the Danvers's meals were pretty ordinary when their mom wasn't cooking them dinners, so she had started bringing bigger portions of her mom's amazing dishes, sharing them with Alex and Kara. But mostly Alex, since Lena already shared most of her gastronomic meals with the younger Danvers sister.

"Hey!" welcomed Maggie "Where is everyone?"

Alex moaned at the bite she had taken. Maggie tried to not stare too much at her friend's frown and closed eyes, her pleasure all over her face.

"Hmm, Vasquez is having a date on skype with Luce. Kara is off at the lab to make sure Lena is eating and I send James to make sure _Winn_ is eating while he and Lena are doing their project." Alex explained.

Maggie smiled once more. She had only seen Lucy once during a game night, when the army girl had called her girlfriend. The younger Lane sister had smirked, seeing Maggie there and had started making fun of Alex before the redhead had knocked the phone out of Vasquez's hands.

"It's cute how you look out for Winn like he's your little brother." commented Maggie.

The brunette expected the other girl to glare and scoff but was surprised to see the redhead smiling at her.

"Yeah, well, my mom was supposed to foster him at first. But after my parents adopted Kara, they didn't renew their license to foster. Jonn was working in the system before he was a teacher. He helped with Kara's adoption and when Winn's dad lost his mind, my mom was quick to bring him home. In the end, Jonn stepped up and chose to foster him."

Maggie nodded at the information. She had seen Jonn more than once in the past few weeks and she had noticed how he was a parental figure to pretty much all the superfriends. The man was always calm and he listened well. Even the brunette had the chance to talk and train a bit with him. He had that strength you could lean on. The kind Maggie had felt with her own dad, a very long time ago.

A loud noise at the east side of the cafeteria made the girls jumped and turned their head. Maggie noticed it was Rick and their friends clapping on their table excitedly. And beside Rick, there was still that brunette girl, forcing herself to laugh as her boyfriend pulled her into him.

"That girl over there, sitting with Malverne?" Maggie pointed to her friend.

Alex followed her line of sight and swallowed.

"What about her?" she asked the brunette.

Maggie studied the redhead's face as Alex tried to be nonchalant.

"That's Vicky, isn't?"

The taller girl sighed and shook her head, hitting the pasta with her fork.

"How did you figured it out?"

Maggie kept eating, hoping the ordinary gesture would ease her friend's mind.

"Well she keeps looking at you with a ghost in her eyes and she doesn't seem comfortable sitting there, which tells me, they aren't exactly her friends, but her boyfriend's. And she didn't like it when he made fun of you and your friends in English lit. And your reaction just now, sort of confirmed it." The brunette explained.

Alex doesn't answer for a moment, dumbfounded. Maggie took advantage of her stupefaction to stole a sip of her drink.

"If I want to be a detective one day, I gotta notice a thing or two." Maggie added with a wink.

"You want to be a cop?" the redhead swallowed, looking at her friend up and down, imagining her in a police uniform.

The tall girl snapped out of it, blushing, as she tried to ignore the sudden pool of heat in her stomach. She never had a thing for uniforms before, what was so different now? Right. Maggie Sawyer. The brunette nodded then shrugged.

"Not that I'm particularly good at it. I didn't even know you were in most of my classes and I trusted Eliza..." sighed Maggie.

Alex shook her head, caressing Maggie's knee with her thumb.

" _She_ was your best friend. _She_ betrayed your trust. Stop beating yourself up."

The small girl tried to let the soft determined brown eyes and pointed finger convinced her.

"I know that. I just feel like I should have known." explained the brunette tiredly.

The redhead nodded softly, understanding. She got closer to her friend, their knees bumping into each other, both of their feet scotched together. Alex wondered if she'll be able to get up later or if her bones would be turned to ashes with the fire she felt from her toes to her belly.

"Look, obviously, it's harder to be objective about our own lives, our own feelings. It certainly doesn't mean there's something wrong with you." Alex shook her head almost pleadingly "It only means you're human. You don't have to build walls around your heart."

Maggie tipped her head listening carefully, knowing the girl was speaking the truth.

"Is that what you did?" asked the brunette with a soft voice.

She watched the tall girl stiffen, pulling back physically and emotionally.

"What are you talking about?" Alex retorted in a low tone.

The brunette felt cold from the sudden absence of Alex's skin on her, from the slight harshness in her voice.

"Come on, Alex," scoffed Maggie "you told me that ever since your father died, you didn't let yourself go or feel things completely. What I think, is that you're trying to prevent something else, someone else from hurting you again. But here's the thing, like you said, we're humans, we feels things."

The way Alex was looking at her stole Maggie's breath away. There was a mixture of anger, of acknowledgement and something close to love. And Maggie wondered if what she said was true. Because with her, Alex seemed to let herself go and feel fully.

"By allowing yourself to grieve your dad" Maggie whispered "doesn't mean you'll forget him. Keeping your anger about his unexpected departure inside, will definitely not help you or keep the memory of him alive. It will only kill you slowly."

The brunette didn't want to push her friend, but she wanted her to realize the gravity, the consequences of letting the anger consumes every good memories of her dad. They would rot in her.

Alex crossed her arms over the table, pushing the food away and tipped her head toward the brunette. The girl immediately focused on her, eyebrow raised.

"So what about you? I mean you've seen and met my whole world...but what about you, about your family?"

Maggie's eyes were fixated on her lunch for a moment, trying to win time.

"Eum, there's not much to tell, my parents are pretty conservative. They're religious and I'm...not. But I respect my dad a lot, he worked really hard to be where he is. He's a cop here."

The redhead could feel her friend's discomfort and didn't want to linger on the subject despite her desire to know more about the girl.

"Is he the reason why you want to be a detective?" asked Alex kindly.

Maggie frowned and shook her head.

"Yes and no. I mean, yes, I want him to be proud of me, like I'm proud of him, but I don't want to be...him. He's strict and authoritative and he thinks laws and rules and his beliefs are the only way to think. But I'm not like that. And I want to be a cop to help people, not just to establish order."

Alex's eyes were shining, swallowing the brunette's words. The girls stared at each other, not saying anything for a while.

"Well, I didn't expect this dinner to turn this heavy, I'm sorry" mumbled Maggie.

The redhead caressed her friend's bicep for a moment, ignoring the goosebump on her smooth skin. She smiled at her softly.

"Don't be. I love our talks. I like how easy it is to be honest with you." Alex reassured her.

The taller girl wanted to slap herself. Honest. Yeah, sure. She was falling for her friend, well, more like her best friend now, hard and she didn't had the guts to tell her.

"Eum, I'm gonna go check on Lena and Winn's project. I'm very curious on what they're working on" Alex said "Wanna come with or..."

Maggie shook her head, needing a moment alone after their conversation. She didn't like to talk about herself and even though she hadn't exactly said a lot, it had drained her.

"How about we meet after classes at the soccer field, under the bleachers?" Maggie suggested.

Alex swallowed, trying not to think of this a date. Trying not to think of how much she want it to be. How much she'd like to be cliché and kiss Maggie under the bleachers.

"Yeah, sure, I'll see you there." rushed Alex with a timid smile, before getting up and leaving Maggie behind her.

 

After the last school bell, Alex had to stop herself from running down every hallways. She managed to walk at a normal pace, stopping by her sister's locker to give her the keys to Jeremiah's pick up, telling her to go home, that she would walk.

The redhead crossed the sports unit, passing by the gym where a basketball practice was being held, and tried to not linger on the memories of when she used to play. Since Maggie was in her life, she felt the want to play again. She could imagine herself running down the court and throwing a winning shot through the hoop, Maggie in the bleachers, encouraging her. _You helpless sap_ , Alex thought, sighing.

She pushed the door open, the fresh air welcoming her. She scampered the three stone steps leading to the soccer and football field. She finally sat down on her plaid shirt and laid back on her elbow, enjoying the sun on her skin. Alex had to focus, to calm her heart down. God, when will her body get used to her beautiful best friend.

Alex felt a shadow blocking the sun behind her eyelids. She opened her eyes and jumped back, seeing a girl towering her. The girl's blond-brown hair were down and tucked behind her ears. She wore her forever gray trench coat over a white blouse and blue jeans.

"Vicky?" breathed out Alex still shocked "What are you doing here?"

The other girl threw her bag on the grass and sat down beside the redhead.

"Hey Alex, I just...really needed to talk to you." her ex best friend said.

Alex straightened herself, her arms around her knees. She shivered at her name, recalling all the sleepover they had at each other's house. How Vicky always wanted to stay up all night, so every hours, she'd say "You still with me, Alex".

"Really, Vicky? You're kind of a year late, don't you think?" refuted the redhead.

The girl beside her sighed and turned toward her, taking her hand tightly between hers.

"I'm so sorry for the way I acted Alex. For not talking to you the next day when I said I would. The truth is I got no excuses, I only got scared. Of what people would say of us, of me. I lost you because I was stupid."

It was Alex's turn to sigh. She felt uncomfortable, her hand in Vicky's. They seemed too big and sweaty. She preferred Maggie's small warm hands.

"Don't be so hard on yourself." Alex said "I'm at fault too Vicky, I shouldn't have assumed.."

Vicky shook her head adamantly and scooted closer to her.

"No, don't do that Alex. You don't understand, I regret it so much. I shouldn't have done that...this is what I should have done.."

Vicky put a hand softly on the redhead's neck, tugging her toward her. Alex lost her balance as the other girl put her thin lips on hers. Alex blinked confused, before pushing the girl away gently, a hand on her forearm.

"Vick..."

The girl smiled sadly and sighed.

"I know, don't worry." she reassured, wincing "I'm glad you have her, Alex. She seems great."

Alex took a deep breath, nodding, relieved that her ex best friend understood.

"Why are you with Rick, Vicky?" wondered the redhead.

The girl looked down, laughing curtly.

"I wasn't brave enough to be with you, but I knew how much he was bothering you, always asking you out. So, I thought I'd do you this one. And besides, after pushing you away I didn't had my best friend anymore. Had to find myself new friends." Vicky said.

The ex basketball player frowned at her explanation.

"Vick, please, don't do that anymore. God, you punished yourself enough as it is."

Vicky nodded a few times. Alex pushed a strand of her blonde-brown hair behind her ear. Vicky met the redhead's eyes, slapping herself mentally for letting that girl go.

"I'll talk to him, I promise."

"Good. Thank you, for telling me all this." Alex said with honesty.

She pulled her former best friend in a brief hug and finally let Vicky go. The other girl got up and waved at her shyly, before walking away. Alex closed her eyes for a second, smiling at the sun and at herself. She was glad that she finally had closure with Vicky.

Alex opened her eyes again, watching the exit door leading to the sport wing closed itself once more, not sure if she had imagined a brown haired girl walk away.

 

Maggie kept walking promptly, already feeling the tears slidding down her face. God, how she could have been so stupid? How she could have thought that Alex was interested in her as much as she was.

The brunette entered the pool changing room, throwing her bag at the wall, letting out a growl between her teeth. She fell down to her knee, fist tight against the floor. She could feel it. The humiliation again. The burn in her heart, in her shoulders, in her hands. She needed the pain to be out of her body.

She kept crying and hit the white tiled floor a few times, welcoming the hot sudden pain in her knuckles. She breathed in and out, trying to calm down as she let herself fall backward, sitting down. She wiped her tears roughly, pressing her palm against her eyes, as if she could erase what she had seen. Vicky kissing Alex. Alex pushing strands of hair behind her ear, like she had done to Maggie during movie nights. Alex hugging the other girl and smiling at her as she left.

Maggie felt stupid to feel the need to sob, but it slip out of her lips anyway. She heard the door being opened behind her. She stiffened when she recognized Alex's smell.

"Hey, Maggie, are you okay?!" the redhead asked as she rushed to sit beside her.

The taller girl came to touch the brunette's hair but Maggie pushed herself away.

"Maggie, I need you to tell me what's wrong..." Alex tried to sound confident, trying to let Maggie know she could count on her, but she had never seen her friend like this.

The smaller girl dropped her hand, scoffing. She turned her head toward the redhead, her eyes cold yet burning.

"What's not wrong, Alex?" she snapped "Clearly, there's something wrong with me and there's something wrong with you..."

The brunette hated to see the flash of hurt in the taller girl's eyes but she couldn't help herself. She couldn't have been a complete fool, right? She couldn't have imagined the whole thing. Alex was incredibly soft with her, in a way that she wasn't with any of her friends.

"Maggie, I don't...I don't understand" whispered Alex, her voice cracking.

Maggie ran a hand in her hair harshly, avoiding the redhead's gaze. She focused on her closed fist.

"Neither do I, Alex. I...you know what? I really don't want to talk about this, right now. Just go." Maggie said with conviction.

Alex was taken aback by the brunette's sudden attitude. She opened her mouth, blinking, confused.

"I'm not leaving you, Mags. You..."

"God, Alex, just leave, will you?! I don't want to see anyone!" Maggie cut her, getting up.

The redhead slowly followed her movement, before taking a determined step toward the smaller girl, still leaving space between them. She wanted to remind the brunette she wasn't just anyone.

"I'm here for you, Maggie. If being alone is what you truly need, then I'll leave you be. But if it's something else, if..."

"I don't want _you_ here, Danvers!" cut Maggie again, a hand in front of her.

And that Alex understood. Perfectly. The tall girl nodded curtly before leaving the room quickly, already feeling a tornado forming inside of her. She made a few steps, then stopped, seeing a blonde girl leaning against the wall with a forced smile.

"Well, well. Did Alex Danvers finally realized her silly crush on her friend was pathetic? Because Maggie sure did. Did you really think she'd choose you? While she's still hung up on me? I mean, who would choose you ? Everybody knows you're crazy since the day your daddy died. Apparently, Maggie is simply not into freaks." Eliza finished with a shrug.

Alex closed her fists and growled, the blonde girl stepping back even more into the wall.

"One day, you'll get what you deserves. And nobody will feel sorry for you. I suggest you strongly to never talk to me or get in my way again. Or you'll be in a world of pain." Alex snarled before leaving.

She hurried to the exit door, kicking the door open. She took a moment to breathe outside, millions thoughts clouding her head. She hesitated between going to the bridge or to the DEO. But right now, she needed to drained herself. She needed to feel empty.

She ran down the streets full speed, not caring she was sweating her life off in her leather jacket. She didn't stopped even if she could barely breathe anymore, she just kept going until she entered the DEO building. She bent down, hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath, her lungs and her legs burning.

"Jeez Danvers, what happened to you?" she heard Sara says.

The redhead took off her jacket, throwing it on the floor. She met her friend's eyes, who was looking at her with an eyebrow raised, her hand on her girlfriend's shoulder. Nyssa was sitting down on a bench, her legs lifted up on a chair, ice wrapped around her ankle.

"What happened to her?" Alex asked Sara instead.

The blonde girl still glared at her, Alex imitating her.

"I was training with Laurel and I landed badly on my feet." explained Nyssa between her teeh, visibly frustrated.

Her girlfriend shook her head at her.

"Caitlin said she'd be fine in no time. Nyssa is just piss because she'll miss her fight."

Alex crossed her arms over her chest, curious, as Nyssa swore under her breath.

"What fight?"

"You know how sometimes she do some illegal fight to gain extra cash? There is one happening tonight near the Verdant club."

Nyssa started to raise on her feet, her face hard.

"It was my opportunity to finally beat my sister, but..."

Sara cut the girl off, pushing her girlfriend back on the bench. Alex frowned at the girls.

"I'll do it. I'll fight." declared Alex.

The blonde turned to her, her posture hard.

"No way, Alex. You're a good fighter, but you've been training for a year when Talia has been for the last five years at least." Sara refuted.

Alex didn't need someone else to tell her she wasn't good enough. She knew it already.

"I don't care. I'm doing it. No one will stop me." the redhead announced before taking back her jacket and walking out the building.

Sara came to go after her but Nyssa stopped her, a hand on her wrist. The blonde pushed herself away.

"What are you doing ? She's gonna get herself killed, Nyssa!" retorted Sara.

The black haired girl sigh.

"You'll never convinced her to back down, love. You gotta find someone who will." Nyssa said wisely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and yell at me...


	7. Upside down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends, here an update for you, hope you'll like it. Something is happening, something we all have been waiting for. Hope you enjoy it, and if you do, please leave a comment, I love reading them guys!
> 
> Slight change, at first the triumph belonged to Maggie's uncle, I changed it to her aunt instead.
> 
> Mention of blood (Not a lot)
> 
> Mistakes all mine! it's not edited, I haven't corrected it yet, I wanted to get this out for you, folks! It's my birthday this week and I wanted Sanvers to be okay ;) So here, enjoy a slightly longer chapter.

Maggie got out of the bathroom, her hair finally dry. After Alex had run out of the locker room, the brunette had swam for two hours straight, hoping her feelings would drown. When she had got out, her body exhausted as her heart, she had walked home heavily. But now after a warm shower, her muscles felt better. The young girl picked up her cellphone, opening it. She saw a couple of text and a few misses calls. She frowned, not recognizing the number. Her phone vibrated again and Maggie answered.

"Hello?"

A short groan answered her.

"Sawyer?! Finally! At least Felicity was right, this _is_ your number! Where the hell have you been? You know what? Doesn't matter. I need you."

Maggie sat down on her bed, frowning once more.

"Sara? Is that you, what's going on?" replied the brunette.

"What's going on?" repeated the blonde girl "What's going on is that your girlfriend is about to get her ass kicked!"

The brunette's heart fell down in her guts at the word girlfriend.

"Look, I'm really not in the mood for one of your crazy story, guys." sighed Maggie.

Sara growled in her ear.

"You don't understand, Maggie. I meant it literally. I don't know why Alex was so pissed when she came to the DEO, but now she's about to get into an illegal fight with a too well trained fighter, Talia Al Ghul. If you don't come here to convince her to not do it, you won't recognize your girl's face tomorrow!"

Her brain short-circuited. Was Alex this upset because of her? Fuck, that girl was too impulsive. Maggie got up, jumping messily into her black jeans, putting her cell on speaker.

"I doubt she'll listen to me, Sara. I'm pretty sure I'm the reason Alex is so mad." Maggie said, putting on a black t-shirt.

She heard the other girl sigh.

"You're still my best option here, Sawyer."

Maggie intented to show up and knocked some senses into the redhead, but she wasn't sure if she was gonna succeed.

"Look, if this is so dangerous, why aren't you calling Jonn?"

Sara scoffed.

"I want to save Alex's ass, not put her into more trouble. Beside Jonn is with Winn and James at some star wars convention or something and Vasquez left this afternoon to spend the weekend with her girlfriend."

Maggie pinched her nose, trying to absorb the information. It was up to her.

"So get your head out of your ass and come here, now! Shit, the fight is about to start. I'm texting you the adress!" Sara rushed out before hanging up.

The brunette's heart sped up, thinking about Alex putting herself into danger. That girl will be the death of her. Without any second thoughts, she grabbed her coat and put it on along with her boots. She tiptoed down the stairs quietly, taking a peek into the living room. She saw her mom dozing off in front of the TV. She passed by her and took her aunt triumph's keys, knowing fine well, her dad would yell at her when he'd come back from his shift.

She got out of the house and walked to the half opened garage. She lifted the door over her head before taking off the sheet of the motorcycle. She pushed the machine to the sidewalk and ran back to close the door.

She walked the triumph fastly down the street before starting the engine. She put on the helmet and drove down the neighborhood, her heart thumping as loud as the motorcycle, her worries threatening to overwhelm her. She had to get to Alex.

 

The brunette knocked on the Danvers household's door. She sighed, knowing Alex would probably never forgive her for involving her little sister into this, but Maggie knew the redhead wouldn't listen to her, not after this afternoon. She was so damn stubborn. The younger Danvers sister opened the door with a frown.

"Maggie? Alex is not here. Actually, I can't get a hold of her, she's not answering my calls." Kara informed her worriedly.

Maggie danced on her feet awkwardly.

"Hey little Danvers, I know where your sister is and that's actually why I'm here, I need you to come with me to go get her."

Kara crossed her arms over her chest, her frown deepening.

"Get her where?" she asked with a surprisingly hard voice.

The brunette noticed for the first time how this bubbly girl could also be scary when she wanted to.

"She and I fought this afternoon and now she's pissed off and apparently she's at some illegal fight." Maggie rambled, breathing too hard. "She's gonna get herself hurt Kara and I know she wouldn't want you to see her like this, but she won't listen to me."

The blonde put her hands on Maggie's shoulder, telling her to take a deep breathe. The smaller girl listened and complied. Kara went inside before coming back to Maggie, closing the door behind her. She gave her a moon keychain.

"We're taking Jeremiah's truck because there's no way I'm getting on that motorcycle."

Maggie was a bit dizzy by how serious the other girl had gotten. She ran to put her triumph in the driveway before getting into the pick up. She briefly looked at Alex's keychain and couldn't help but smile at how cute and nerdy it was. God, she had to talk to Alex. She had to know that she acted stupidly this afternoon, putting her jealousy on her, when the redhead had been nothing but a great friend. Because being Alex's friend was better than being nothing at all.

 

Alex smiled, spitting some blood. She lifted her hands up, taunting the stoic raven haired girl in front of her, ignoring the small crowd around them. Most of them were college students, trying to win some money, others were older men, enjoying a fight between two women, as they passed along some cheap alcohol bottle.

"Is that all you got?" Alex snarled.

Talia gave the girl a pitiful smile, shaking her head, her dark eyes squinting at her.

"Tsk, you poor girl. So weak, barely fighting properly, misguided by your emotions." Talia said looking at her up and down.

Alex closed her fists tighter, feeling the bloodied tape stuck to her skin. She refrained herself from growling, trying to not show her her frustration. She heard Sara calling her name once more, trying to convince her to drop it or at least fight back.

Talia sighed, getting annoyed and took a step forward. Alex grabbed her arm, turning her back to the black haired girl and hit her sharply, hearing the bone cracked, Talia crying out. She let her go and turned again, kicking the girl in the stomach. Talia recovered quickly, tackling the redhead to the cement floor. She gave her single punch and Alex fell back, her arms open.

"Like I said...weak. Maybe this will be a lesson for you."

Alex spitted some more blood to the side before eyeing the girl still over her.

"I'm used to fail. There's nothing you can teach me about failures." whispered the redhead between her teeth.

Talia grabbed Alex's throat, crushing her and shook her head, clearly frustrated.

"How about you don't let yourself be defined by them." she advised. "Or else, you're just pathetic."

Alex forced herself to laugh, her voice breaking. She heard the crowd roaring along with loud squeak of tires breaking suddenly.

"How about less talking... and more punching?" she managed to say.

Talia released her with a hard glare and hit her across her face. Alex turned unto her stomach, on all four, coughing and laughing.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" she smirked, looking back at Talia.

The crowd laughed and clapped, enjoying Alex's obvious want to continue the fight.

 

Maggie turned off the truck. She saw Sara coming her way. The brunette eyed the rough crowd and turned toward Kara.

"You stay here, okay? If I'm not back with her in five minutes, then you rejoin me with Sara."

The blonde was about to argue, but simply nodded seeing Maggie's hard gaze. Maggie stepped out of the pick up, the excitment of the crowd hitting her. She couldn't believe those people were enjoying the violence of it all, enjoying her friend being...she stopped the thought. She needed to focus.

Sara welcomed her with a sligh nod.

"She's fighting badly, Maggie. She doesn't even seem to want to win. She let Talia hit her." informed Sara with a shake of her head.

Maggie sighed, feeling the anxiety crushing her chest.

"You stay with Kara, please?"

She didn't even wait for her answer before walking away, stepping into the crowd.

 

Talia kicked her in her belly and Alex gasped and smiled, welcoming the pain. She couldn't breathe for a second. Between a few guys yelling to her to get back up, she heard a familiar, heart-wrecking voice.

"Alex?!"

The redhead turned her head toward Maggie, meeting her confused and sad eyes. It felt like she hadn't seen them in years. What was she doing here? She didn't cared. She couldn't care. She didn't wanted to see _her_. _She_ had a problem, _she_ was the problem. Something was wrong with _her_ , she had said.

Alex took a hit right then and fell unto her back once more, groaning. She saw from the corner of her eyes, Maggie trying to get to her, a man blocking her way. The brunette was panicking and Alex felt bad that she was the reason behind this whole mess. She lifted her eyes toward the sky, seeing the millions stars. She wanted to be up there, hanging with them with no purpose, being nothing but blinding light, being nothing at all. She wanted to be up there, to see if everything seemed less bad from there. If everything was more beautiful upside down, or if it was as messed up. She wondered if her dad was there, looking at her and being sad of what he was seing.

Her thoughts kept swirling in her head, feeling the words in her blood and on her skin. Failure, disappointment, unlovable. Alex shook herself out of it, hitting her head on the floor. She closed her eyes to hide from it all.

"Something is wrong with me" she murmured repeatetly. "Something is wrong with me"

Then she heard her again:

"Alex, stop! Alex, you gotta stop all this! Or at least fight back! Fight back!"

Why would she fight back for? Alex thought. She kept looking at Maggie and wondered if there was a science explanation behind the brunette's beauty. Because God, she was beautiful.

"Alex! I'd ask you to do it for me, but I wish you'd do it for yourself...but I know you won't do it for you...so please?! For me? " Maggie pleaded.

For her? She'd do anything for her. But Maggie didn't want her. She made that clear. And right now, what Alex needed was the emptiness. The numb. The darkness to swallow her whole. She couldn't care anymore. She was too tired. She thought about Maggie's words from their lunch break. Yes, she was too tired. She was tired to kill herself.

Alex rolled over herself to avoid Talia's punch, whose fist knocked the cement brutally. Talia growled and tipped her head back, exposing herself. The redhead slid on her knee to her, grabbing her hair. She got up on her feet fast and hit Talia hard on her face. She hit her a couple of times, the black haired girl's blood on her fist. Alex growled and came to give one final hit that would allow her to win when she heard a new voice, freezing her right on the spot, her fist in the air.

"Alex?" her little sister called shakily.

The redhead turned toward her, shocked. She looked between her sister, Sara and Maggie, her eyes setting themselves on the brunette.

"You brought her here?" breathed out Alex, her body feeling suddenly heavy.

Maggie swallowed with difficulty as the redhead let Talia go, stumbling back. A siren was heard somewhere behind them.

"The cops are coming" Kara yelled.

Everybody were scattering around, while the brunette rushed to Alex. She came to touch her, but the girl was still looking at her, dumbfounded and a bit...betrayed.

"Alex, please...let's get out of here." Maggie said.

She still didn't move. It was Kara that put a secure arm around her sister, getting her to walk. Maggie bit her lips, wondering if she wrecked her friendship with the girl for good. She nodded to Sara who imitated her and signaled her she'd stay back with Talia.

They all got into the car, Maggie behind the wheel and Alex between her and Kara. The brunette heard the sirens getting louder. She turned the engine on and rushed out of there, seeing Sara helping Talia on her motorcycle.

She personally would have left the girl there, but she knew that if Alex hadn't fought Talia, it would have been someone else. Besides, the girl was still Nyssa's sister. It was best if nobody was getting caught.

 

Maggie drove them back home relulanctly, wishing instead to bring Alex to the hospital. But the redhead had insisted she couldn't let her mom know and surely, the authorities would figure out where she had been. So she kept her mouth shut and drove them home anyway.

They reached the yellow house and this time, Maggie helped Alex getting out of the truck. The tall girl groaned and winced, but leaned on the brunette. Maggie sighed in relief. Kara went ahead of them, opening the froot door. Both girls passed by her and walked up the stairs.

Maggie helped Alex sit down on her bed. She kneeled in front of her and took off Alex's shoes, putting them aside. She felt the redhead's eyes on her. Maggie sighed, putting her fronthead on Alex's knee for a moment.

"God, Alex, what were you thinking?" she murmured in the material of her jeans.

Alex swallowed at the sight in front of her. Maggie's tension seemed to have finally left her and now she looked exhausted. She wanted to interweave her fingers in the brunette's hair to comfort her.

"I _wasn't_ thinking." Alex answered in a raw voice.

Maggie lifted her head up, hearing her friend talk. She let out a shaky breathe, putting a hand on Alex's cheek, a bruise already forming. She got up and hugged her tightly against her.

"Just...never do this again, Danvers." whispered Maggie.

She kissed her temple and turned around, entering Alex and Kara's bathroom. She opened the water, making sure the temperature was warm and waited for the bath to be full. In the meantime, she texted Kara, ordering the girl to text Eliza, to tell her what happened and to come home to her daughters.

Maggie heard Alex entering the bathroom and the sound of a shirt being dropped on the floor. She turned to face her friend, who was putting fresh underwear on the sink, assimilating the bruises on her belly and forearms. The brunette gulped, keeping the fact that Alex was shirtless in front of her for another time, and helped Alex get out of her jeans. She was relieved when she saw her long black boxer, similar to those the redhead had wear the first time they had met. She managed to ignore the warm skin right beside her cheek and focused on the task.

She helped her get into the bath, Alex keeping her underwear. Maggie sat on the floor across her as the tall girl closed her eyes, trying to let the warm water soothe her body. The brunette laid her chin on her elbow that was resting on the bathside. She traced every part of Alex's face with her eyes.

"I need you to talk to me. I need to know what's inside your head." Maggie finally said in a low voice.

Alex didn't moved but she opened her eyes, boring her burning gaze into Maggie's.

"That's all I've been doing since I know you, talk about me. I don't think I've ever done that with anyone before." Alex replied tiredly.

Maggie took the redhead's hand in the water, inspecting the redness on her joints, from the tape that Kara had took off in the car. She played with her fingers with the tips of her.

"What were you trying to prove tonight, Alex?" Maggie whispered.

She watched the redhead's throat as she swallowed.

"Nothing."

The brunette squeezed her hand and scoffed.

"Bullshit. What I saw tonight wasn't nothing, Al." retorted Maggie.

"I wanted to stop the pain, okay?!" she snapped, dropping her hand.

She winced, her outburst hurting her ribs.

"By letting her beat the shit out of you?" Maggie refuted, confused.

Alex rolled her eyes, biting her lips briefly. The brunette felt a warmth in her stomach at the sight.

"The other pain, Maggie. I'm sure you know what I'm talking about."

Maggie looked down, clearing her throat.

"Yeah. Yeah I do, Danvers. But this, this is not okay" she said, her voice wavering "you gotta talk to the people closest to you."

The redhead's eyes went from soft to hard in a matter of second. Maggie froze at the change.

"Oh, like you wanted to talk this afternoon, right?" answered back Alex lowly, in a way Maggie had to pretended it didn't affected her.

"That's...different." she contented herself to say. She decided to change the subject. "I told Kara to call your mom."

Alex laid her head back on the wall, rolling her eyes once more.

"Great." she commented.

"I don't care if you're mad..." started the smaller before Alex cut her off.

"I'm not mad, Maggie, I'm..." she trailed off.

The brunette tipped her head to the side, seeking her eyes, but the taller girl kept looking forward.

"What?" insisted Maggie.

The redhead sighed, rubbing her fronthead with her thumb.

"I just never wanted them to find out." completed Alex.

"Find out what? That you're not superhuman? That you're a daughter, a sister, a whole person entirely?" Maggie said slowly.

Alex winced as she moved forward, laying her elbow on her knees. She was suddenly close to Maggie and the smaller girl swallowed.

"Let's pretend I'm mad at you for this," Alex replied, licking her lips "how about you tell me what you were mad at me for this afternoon..."

The brunette felt her friend's breath on her face and she didn't dare meeting her eyes. She wasn't ready to tell her the reason she had lashed out this afternoon. She wasn't ready to tell her she was falling for her and that she had hated seeing her being kissed by another girl. Maggie got up, avoiding the redhead.

"You should wash up, I'll wait for you outside." The small girl mumbled, leaving the room.

 

Maggie walked around Alex's room, noticing all the little things. The surf competition's medals, the basketball's trophies, a picture of Alex with her dad as she won the science fair. The girl looked so young and carefree. Maggie sighed, caressing the redhead's face on the photo, wishing she had knew her then too. Could have been best friend with her instead of Eliza. Could have watched horror movies and talked about science and sports. They could have had their first kiss together too, on the bridge or the springboard at school, under the freaking bleachers or right there on Alex's bed. She trailed her finger on the blue duvet and swallowed back tears, thinking back to that kiss between Vicky and Alex. Maggie shook her head as she heard her friend coming behind her for the second time that night.

She turned around toward the redhead who was standing there shyly, in a sport bra and boxer. Maggie shifted her eyes away, clearing her throat as she heard Alex opening a few drawers.

"Mags" Alex called in the softest voice, a bit embarrassed "I need you."

The brunette felt like she was dying. God, her voice. The smaller girl carefully turned toward her again. Alex had a hand on her ribs, trying to breathe properly, her other hand closed around a sweater and some jogging pant. She took her clothes from her, her fingers touching slightly her skin. She bent down, putting her feet in her pants, pulling them on. Slowly, she did the same with the sweater. While Alex's head was covered by the shirt, Maggie asked:

"Do you hate me?"

Her head appeared on the other side, her wide eyes looking at her. She looked adorable with her disheveled hair.

"Why would I hate you, Maggie?" Alex asked incredulous.

The brunette bit her lips, looking down at the redhead's feet for a second.

"Because I brought your sister over there and now your mom will know about the DEO and the fight." explained the smaller girl.

Alex let herself leaned on her dresser, sighing, crossing her arms painfully over her chest, Maggie still close to her.

"Maggie, you knew that the second I'd see Kara, I'd stop. You did the right thing and you were right, it's time for me and my mom to talk. Not that I'm really looking foward to it but...I could never be mad at you for caring." It was the taller girl's turn to look down at the floor "Did I scared you off for good?"

Maggie put her hand on Alex's neck, in her hair, forcing her to look at her.

"Alex, tonight, I wasn't scared of you. I was scared for you." assured Maggie with a soft hard tone.

The redhead swallowed, her eyes taking in everything that Maggie was.

"I don't get why you look at me like that..." whispered Alex.

The smaller girl inhaled deeply, blinking.

"Like what?" asked Maggie, scared that Alex figured out her feelings for her.

Alex shrugged, letting her arms fall down.

"Like, I'm something good...I don't get what you see in me." Alex insisted with sadness in her eyes.

Maggie let out a shaky breath, her fingers still between the redhead's hair. They were so close to each other, Alex playing with the front of Maggie's t-shirt.

"I see a girl incredibly strong, but also very tired. I see a girl who needs to rely on people just like they rely on her. I see a girl who deserves so much love..." Maggie stopped herself with a shaky smile.

The brunette took a step back, feeling suddenly cold.

"Vicky is a lucky girl" she said turning around.

She saw Alex stumbled to her feet from the corner of her eyes, the girl forcing her to turn around. Maggie sighed, regretting saying something.

"Vicky?" asked the taller girl confused.

Maggie still couldn't look into the redhead's eyes despite Alex's effort to seek her gaze.

"I saw you guys kissed this afternoon..." admitted Maggie softly.

Alex frowned, still gripping the smaller's girl elbow.

"Was that why you were upset?" the redhead asked.

The smaller girl pushed herself and ran a hand through her hair.

"I wasn't upset, Alex. I was crushed!" Maggie confessed, not able to stop herself.

The redhead stood there, dumbfounded, as she tried to get a grasp on the situation.

"Maggie..." She started, but the small girl turned around, her hands clasped together.

"Look, Alex, it's my fault, you were so kind to me, you were a real friend, I...that's all I need from you, okay? For you to stay my friend."

The brunette seemed ready to run but Alex stopped her, still shocked. She grabbed Maggie's face, her fingers curling themselves around her ears.

"She kissed me Maggie, she did, but I pushed her away, you know?" she said with a high voice "I did Mags, I...I just...I wanted to kiss you. Only you."

A short moment passed with neither of them saying anything, their shallow breaths being the only sound in the room. They moved at the same time with hopeful eyes, their lips crashing together softly. Maggie tiptoed and grabbed the redhead's face, deepening the kiss. Alex breathed into her mouth, feeling a mixture of calm and excitment running through her body. No jump, no hit could compare to this. She never felt as alive as in that moment when Maggie let out a whimper between her lips.

They stopped to breathe for a second before kissing some more, Alex moving them to the closest wall to support them. They heard the front door downstairs being closed loudly.

"Alexandra?!" she heard her mom yell.

"Shit" Alex sighed as Maggie hid her face into her neck.

The brunette left a few kisses on her skin, moving up to her jaw and her mouth again, one last time before pulling away. Alex grabbed her, pulling her to herself once more.

"Wait, wait, we'll talk some more later, right? About...all this?" Alex asked shyly, moving her hands around with a smirk.

Maggie bit her lips, happiness threatening to crack her chest open.

"Yeah, of course we will Danvers." she answered softly, still smiling at her.

Alex bent down and kissed her quickly, hearing her mom climbing the stairs. Maggie walked backward toward the door.

"So, that means..." insisted the redhead.

"That means I'll see you tomorrow, Danvers." Maggie reassured her with a wink, throwing back that line from the night they met.

She seemed pained to have to leave now when they were on the edge of starting something. When they just had their first kiss. Maggie touched her lips, trying to remember it all as much as she could. She needed to and Alex too. Because they were in for a long talk with their parents and they didn't knew what the outcame would be. One thing was sure, they weren't letting each other go. Not now, not ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, was that okay? Tell me what you liked! Pretty please?


	8. Building bridges

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the two month break of this story!! Was working and finishing another fic but I am back and do not worry guys, I have plans for this story. Hope you'll forgive me cuz I'm giving you a double length update!!!  
> Lot of conversations in this one, relationships are being worked on. So I'd very much like feedback folks, they really matter to me, to keep this story moving forward.  
> Anywayyyy, enjoy!

Maggie met Eliza Danvers halfway down the stairs. The woman was walking up with a sheer determination when she stopped abruptly, a hand on the young brunette's elbow, the other on her own's chest.

"Oh, Maggie!" the blonde gasped out. "Thank you so much for bringing my Alexandra home."

The teenager could tell the woman was doing her best to appear calm. She was a doctor after all, but when it comes to her family, her facade seemed to break down a little. Maggie had seen Eliza a few times in the past few weeks. Twice during game night with the Superfriends and another time when Maggie and Alex were watching a movie in the comfort of her room. Alex and Kara's mom had seem a bit lost in her own house but had smile at each and every one of them, making them feel welcome. Maggie had wondered if Eliza was lonely too and if she missed her daughters despite working as many hours as she could.

"You're welcome Mrs. Danvers, I mean...Eliza."Maggie corrected herself before hesitating "Hum, would you do me a favor and, I get that Alex has probably worried you a lot tonight and you might be upset but could you, I don't want to tell you what to do but, I think Alex need to be heard. So maybe before you say your piece, maybe you could listen to her and then, she might listen to you too. I just think you both need to talk to each other, Mrs. Danvers." Maggie finished somewhat confidently with a firm nod.

Eliza stayed silent for a moment before smiling sadly, nodding. The woman pushed a strand of hair away from Maggie's face and the teenager noticed how much Alex and her mom were alike in that moment.

"I'm really glad you are in my daughter's life, Maggie. She deserves a friend like you and you have a kind soul, darling." Eliza said with sincerity before winking at her "And just so you know, my girl is talking a lot about you, Maggie. "

Maggie did her best to not blush at her words. She tried to not think of the fact that her best friend kissed her a minute ago. The brunette cleared her throat, looking down for a second.

"Well, she's my best friend, Mrs. Danvers and I'll always be there for her."

Eliza nodded once more, squeezing Maggie's shoulder softly, frowning at he, her blue eyes shining.

"You remind me of him. Of Jeremiah. Strong and calm and always there to support others. Specially our Alex."

Maggie smiled, touched, noticing the tears in the woman's eyes.

"Okay, you should go home, Maggie. Your own parents must be worried." The woman told her.

The brunette winced, not wanting to face her dad's fury. She nodded relulanctly, passing by the oldest Danvers woman.

"Goodnight, Eliza."

She walked down the stairs, biting her lips, worried about her dad's reaction. Then she thought about Alex upstairs, safe and somewhat okay. She thought about the kiss they shared and concluded that no matter what her father will say, it was so worth it.

 

Alex went to her bed, sitting down carefully, her back against the bedhead. She was nervous at the idea of her mom finding her like this, a bruise already forming on her face, but there was no going back now. She touched her lips with the tip of her fingers, recalling her kiss with Maggie with an excited and peaceful smile. God, she couldn't wait to see the girl again.

Her smile disappeared the second her door was opened. Alex frowned noticing how silentful Eliza was at first, the woman eyeing her thoroughly. Her eyes got wide, taking in the bruises on her arms and face.

"It looks worse than it actually is." the teenager tried to reassure her.

Her mom crossed the room in two rushed strides, sitting down beside her. Her cold hands pushed her hair away examining her. Eliza opened her mouth, but closed it, recalling Maggie's words. She sighed, trying to stay calm.

"What happened, Alex? Why didn't you come to the hospital?"

Alex bit her lips, her shoulders tense. She shook her head, trying to gather her thoughts.

"I, frankly, didn't wanted you to know. I did something pretty stupid and coming to the hospital would have been bad, mom. And you know people talk, I didn't wanted you to have trouble with social services." Alex explained.

Her mom shook her head, frowning at her.

"Sweetie, your well-being is more important than anything." Eliza reassured her.

Alex's whole body went rigid, a flash of anger spreading through her body. The blonde woman noticed and hesitantly put her hand on her girl's forearm.

"I know that I haven't been there for you and your sister lately and I know my apologies can't make up for it but I _am_ sorry, Alex."

The redhead sniffled, pulling her knees close to her chest, hugging herself.

"I...I know it was hard for you to lose dad. Hard in a way that I probably can't get yet, " Alex took a deep breath, feeling a sob about to break " but I miss him too mom. So so much. And I felt so alone, feeling like this. I, I tried to find ways to deal with it but it wasn't always the best ya know."

Eliza nodded, starting to cry too. She didn't remember the last time she sat down with her daughter to talk like this.

"I should have been there for you my brave girl, I should have..." Eliza shook her head, shame shadowing her eyes. "I should have stopped you from hurting yourself, sweetie."

Alex gulped, her hands starting to hurt around her elbow, her thumbs's nails digging deep into her knees.

"Jonn encouraged me to train at the DEO and it truly helped, mom." Alex said, shaking her head. "The thing that didn't helped was never talking about dad. I'm not trying to guilt trip you, it's on me too. I just...didn't want to talk about it either...I...I..."

The young girl lifted her eyes, meeting her mom's. Alex bit her lips but lost it anyway, letting out a sob.

"Why did he had to die, mom?"

Eliza broke down too, immediately pulling her daughter into her arms. The woman sighed, relishing her girl's embrace.

"He didn't honey, he didn't. I'm sorry but there's no great explanation. It's unfair, I know it is." Eliza whispered "Life isn't perfect, it can be cruel and it can be incredibly painful, but when I look at you, my strong, my beautiful girl, I know that life is worth it. Because the way I love you, the way I love your sister, the way I loved-still love your dad, I know it's worth every second."

Alex shook harshly against her mom's body, holding her tight. She whimpered, her ribs hurting slightly. Eliza pulled back, frowning at her worriedly. She pushed her daughter's short hair behind her ears, vaguely recalling when Alex had come home one night with her freshly cut hair. She had been baffled while Alex had arched an eyebrow, challenging her. It had ended in a nasty ridiculous fight.

"I know we should talk more, I'm sorry my brave girl that I wasn't there for you." repeated the blonde woman "I just didn't know how to tell you that everything would be okay when I didn't know myself how things could ever be okay again.

Both women took a deep breath, forcing themselves to calm their hearts.

"But listen to me Alexandra Danvers, I promise things _will_ get better. _I'll_ get better. We'll be okay. I promise we will be."

Eliza hugged the redhead again, kissing her temple. Alex couldn't help but smile, her mother's parfum being comforting again.

"But no more illegal fight, all right ?! I'll talk to Jonn about the DEO to know what it's all about, so I can understand more. Because even if I don't like the idea of my baby girl fighting, I promised a certain someone to hear you out and I don't want you to think I don't respect everything you did for yourself while I was too busy nursing my own wound."

Alex kept her mouth shut about her constant jumps off the bridge, knowing her mom's understanding had it limits.

"Who did you promise to hear me out?" Alex asked, frowning at her mom.

The woman smiled, her blue eyes shining while Alex wiped her remaining tears.

"Your _friend_ Maggie." Eliza said with a knowing tone. "She talked to me before she left. She's nice that one. I like her."

The redhead blushed, fighting her instincts to hide her face into her sweater. She couldn't stop her own smile, thinking about her best friend asking her mom to listen to her.

She cleared her throat but a muffled noise stopped her. Alex sighed, still smiling.

"I know you're listening, Kara! Come in here."

The door flew open, her little sister almost jumping on the bed beside her and their mom. Eliza took a moment to hug them both, kissing both their fronthead before getting up.

"All right, I'll let you girls talk but I'll come back in a bit with medication, Alex. You need to go bed early, sweetie."  
Alex and Kara nodded and smiled at her, the woman now leaving the room. Kara instantly turned toward her with a beaming smile and barely contained squeal.

"Alex!!! Did something happened between you and Maggie?! Because she was blushing so hard when she came down the stairs!" Kara said so fast, Alex was a bit dizzy.

The older Danvers girl could only laugh and let herself fall down on the bed, sighing happily. Kara looked at her, her own eyes wet of joy seeing her sister like this. This free.

Which was a dashing contrast from finding her earlier with rage and sadness in both her hands. The younger sister laid down beside her, her glasses askew as she examined Alex's face gently.

"We kissed, Kara." Alex announced softly.

She turned her head toward the blonde girl, surprised that the girl wasn't screaming for a brass band to come in to celebrate. She instead found her sister crying, her grin really wide. Alex swallowed and hesitantly dropped a bruised hand between them. After half a heartbeat, Kara interlaced their fingers and Alex sighed, relieved.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like this, Kara" Alex whispered, trying to not cry again and failing. "I never wanted you to be disappointed in me..."

"Shh, Alex, I could never be disappointed in you. I'm disappointed in myself." declared Kara solemly.

The redheadh shook her head, not quite understanding.

"Alex, you're my sister, I should have known how bad you felt, how bad you were...I should have been there for you."

"You were there for me, Kara." insisted the older girl.

The blonde shook her head adamantly.

"No, Alex. _You_ were. You always took the time to reassure me that even if Jeremiah was gone, you guys wouldn't abandon me. You kept telling me that I'd never have to worry about losing another family. You protected me, always. And I should have done the same."

Alex sobbed once more, shifting her eyes away from her little sister's face. Kara wiped the redhead's tears with a sad smile.

"I didn't wanted you to know, Kara. You looked at me like if I was strong and brave and I loved seeing that version of me in your eyes...but it's all a lie, Kar. I'm weak and a coward. I couldn't deal with it all so I hid it. I shove it down so far, I hoped it would disappear on it own."

Kara forced Alex to look at her, a sudden rawness freezing her young beautiful face.

"You're so wrong about yourself, Alex. You don't need to be anything else but you. If that comes with anger and pain, then so be it. Just know that _you are_ strong and _you are_ brave and so beautiful. You'll always be my hero, Alex, no matter what you do."

Alex shook and smiled through her tears, not believing it.

"I rather have you be honest with me, instead of trying to protect me, because I want to be there for you. I want to help you in any way possible." Kara finished.

Alex swallowed and nodded, squeezing Kara's hand. She wasn't sure if she'll be able to do it, being completly honest with Kara and Eliza, but she'll at least try to not pretend everything is alright when it's not.

"Though I feel Maggie did all of those things lately, didn't she?" Kara said with a teasing smile.

Alex laughed softly, wiping her tears once more.

"Tell me everything about that kiss." her sister sighed, crawling closer to her.

The redhead smiled, taking a second to breathe and cleared her head. She bit her lips before nodding. But before getting into all that excitment, Alex took her phone out of her pocket, texting Maggie.

"Thank you X"

 

Maggie traced the x with her index, her heart beating faster as she smiled. It gave her the courage she needed to face her father.

"Anytime Danvers X" she simply replied.

She let out a deep breath and opened the front door. The brunette slowly and quietly walked into the house, passing by the living room. The TV was off and her mom wasn't there anymore. Maggie could hear her own heart in her chest. She wanted to make a run for it, sprint upstairs and lock herself in her room. But before she could even think about it, a sudden light from her left stopped her, the floorboard creaking under her feet.

Maggie cleared her throat, turning toward the kitchen. Her mama was sitting at the dining table, tense, her hands clasped together, staring at the oven. The black haired man was facing the small girl, his elbow leaning on his knees. Maggie cursed mentally, knowing this silent hard version of her dad was worse than when he yell.

"Marguerita" he called her curtly. "What have I told you about taking your _tia_ 's motorcycle?"

The brunette bit her lips, uncomfortable with her dad's tone.

"To not do it again without permission." Maggie answered, looking down at the floor "But papa, I was helping a friend out..."

The girl shutted herself up when Oscar got up from the chair.

"Your friend?" he repeated. "Which one? The same one your mother has told me about?"

Maggie gritted her teeth, trying to catch her mother's eyes, but the woman simply jumped when her husband hit the table with the palm of his hand.

" _You_ look at _me_ , Marguerita!" He roared before calming down slightly, tipping his head to the side, making sure Maggie was looking into his dark eyes. "Just answer me, mija, is this the friend you told her about?"

Maggie curled her fingers into fists, not knowing if she was more piss or afraid at the moment. The last time she had seen her father this mad was back in Blue Springs, when her best friend Casey had pretended to leave their house before coming back, slipping into Maggie's room for an impromptu sleepover. Her dad had always been strict, but that day he had lost it and had slapped Maggie across her face. Her mother had yelled his name and Maggie had ran away before her father had found her at the soccer field and had apologized. He hadn't touched her since then, but in moments like this, Maggie was wary as she stilll remembered the sound of his hand hitting her cheek.

"Yes, her name is Alex, papa. She was in trouble, I couldn't wait, I..."

"She was in trouble?" he repeated again, nodding. "Seems to me that _she is_ trouble, mija. And I don't think I want you around that girl anymore.

Maggie felt her heart freeze and crack at her dad's words. She shook her head immediately, trying to not think of Alex's texts, of Alex's arms, of Alex's lips.

"No, papa, please...Alex is a good girl. She got good grades, papa! She's smart and funny and protective of her friends. She's nice to me!"

Her father's jaw was locked and his normaly warm brown eyes were a pitch black and harsh.

"Do not talk of a girl like that, mija! You were just friend with her but you won't be anymore! Simple as that."

Maggie bit her lips once more, trying to keep her tears at bay. She saw her mom's shoulders tremble, but the young girl didn't knew what to think of it.

"But papa, why don't you meet her, huh? You could meet Alex and you could see that she's a good person..." offered Maggie desperately.

Oscar shook his head, his hands on his hips.

"I don't have to do anything, Marguerita! _You_ disobeyed me. Give me your phone."

"What? Why?" Maggie couldn't help but ask.

She took a step back as her dad took a step forward. She rushed to get her phone out of her pocket, giving it to Oscar. She hoped with all her might that he wouldn't look into her latest messages.

"You'll get it back Monday. Tomorrow, I'm gonna drive you to school and pick you up as well." he informed her.

Maggie crossed her arms over her chest, feeling frustrated and hopeless. She just wanted to run back into Alex's arms.

"Next week, I have a school project, papa. You can't drive me around forever." she told him through his teeth.

Oscar walked slowly over to her, his shoulders high and and his thin lips tight.

"Do not test me. You gotta know I'm only doing what's best for you, mija."

Maggie felt his breath on top of her head. She forced herself to breathe evenly through her nose, despite the irritation making her skin itch. She then lifted her head, meeting her father's eyes.

"Whatever you say, papa." she bravely, fooslishly replied.

She moved past him, running upstrairs, ignoring her dad's yell in spanish and her mother's plead to let her go. Maggie closed the door behind her, putting her fronthead on the thin wood. She heard her mama trying to calm her father down, telling him how sad Maggie seemed to be. The brunette sighed, knowing her dad wouldn't hear her out. Maggie fought her tears, wishing she could talk to Alex, to her best friend. _God, Alex._ She couldn't wait to see her in class tomorrow.

 

Maggie was utterly disappointed the next day. After an endless and insufferable ride with her father, the teenager found out that Alex wasn't there. Kara told her that Eliza had condemned her daughter to stay in bed for the weekend to heal. Maggie was relieved that Doctor Danvers was taking care of her best friend but she desperately needed to talk to her.

During dinner, Maggie wanted to borrow any of the superfriend's phone to call her, but the girl was sleeping according to Kara. So, the brunette listened to her friends's crazy stories, grateful that at least she wasn't alone. And Maggie found herself having fun, listening to Lena and Winn's nerdy rambling while James smiled at them, correcting Kara's latest articles.

Halfway way through lunch break, Kara took Lena's hand in hers, almost running out of the cafeteria to show her a painting she had done for her art class. Maggie and Winn chuckled as James winked at them before getting up too, informing them he had a football meeting. The brunette caught her green eyes friend watching the football crew walking away in the corridor.

"Have eyes on anyone, Schott?" Maggie asked him with squinting eyes and a grin.

The boy looked at her with wide eyes and started stuttering before groaning.

"Noooo" he trailed, putting his chin on his palm. "No one that could pass the board anyway."

Maggie frowned and scoffed.

"The board?"

"Yes. After another one of my failed relationship, Alex and James thought it would be best if the superfriends had a say in who I date."

The girl shook her head at the newfound information.

''That sound sweet and a bit overbearing. How are you dealing with that?'' Maggie asked.

Winn smiled softly and shrugged.

''It's not like that. I just tend to fall for the wrong person and the guys nursed me a couple of times in the past is all.'' Winn explained.

Maggie waited for him to keep going, curious about her friend's past partners.

''My first girlfriend was Siobhan Smythe. She used to work with James and Kara. That girl was mean to everyone, always scheming and yelling. I thought she just needed a friend, that she was misunderstood and that people judged her too quickly like people did with me...'' Winn paused, sighing. ''Anyway, turns out, she was manipulative and selfish and didn't liked me as much as I liked her.''

The young girl squeezed the boy's hand, half smiling, half wincing at his story.

''But it wasn't as bad as my other ex-girlfriend, Lyra Strayd'' Winn piped with a nostalgic smile. ''I fell for her''

Maggie lifted a finger up, bell ringing in her head.

''Hold up, Lyra Strayd? As in my former teammate before she got kicked out of the team after assaulting a girl during a game?'' Maggie asked promptly.

Winn's eyes downcast as he gulped and fidgeted with his yoda keychain. He nodded reluctantly.

''The one and only'' he laughed bitterly. ''Lyra was wild, I figured that out early and I... was wild about her. She was a passionate person and sometimes she didn't know how to deal with it. The Superfriends were actually fine with her until Lyra threw a fit and actually broke a bottle of beer really close to me and yelled at me, accusing me of stuff.''

The green eyes teenager took a deep breath, obviously still affected by that story. Maggie comforted him the best she could, glad that Winn had great friends to be there for him, to tell him when someone didn't treat him right and that he deserved better.

''I was willing to get over it and forget it but Alex wouldn't let me.'' Winn said, lifting his eyes toward the ceiling, a small adorning his pink lips. ''She said that she understood Lyra's impulse but she would never let herself be this angry, this...violent with any of us.''

Maggie had to physically restrain herself from falling in love headfirst with Alex Danvers, but a part of her knew it was too late.

''It was our thing, you know? Alex and I, going to the soccer games. We all used to go Alex's basketball games back when she still played, we still go to Vasquez's baseball games and James's football games but soccer? We didn't have friends on the team. Except, I wanted to go for Lyra and Alex wanted to go for...''

Winn stopped himself and Maggie tipped her head to the side, curious about what he was going to say. The girl wondered which girl Alex was encouraging. The brunette slid to the edge of her seat, prompting Winn to continue.

''Alex was going for you.'' announced Winn with a beaming smile and scared eyes. ''She's so gonna kill me for telling you this.''

Maggie blinked at him, pulling back and crossing her arms over the table. Winn kept grinning at her, shrugging.

''You may be aware of Alex's existence now but trust me when I say that girl noticed you from the first day you stepped into our school. Well, she was actually annoyed by you at first because you took her usual seat in Biochem, but she couldn't resist you.'' Winn told her.

Maggie was stunned. The girl that became her best friend, this amazing girl she was crushing on, the most gorgeous girl she had laid her eyes on, the girl that kissed her last night...already had a crush on her? How wasn't she aware of this? Maggie felt her stomach churned, not quite knowing how she felt with the sudden information.

''Anyway, all this to say, I'm glad you guys became friends and thank you, Maggie, for bringing Alex home safe last night.'' Winn added.

The girl shook her head, pushing her hair behind her ear, breathing out. She wanted to tell him about the kiss, but she decided to keep this to herself for now, wanting to keep this moment between Alex and her.

''She deserves someone to be there for her, Schott. So do you. So, how serious are you about this Mike?'' Maggie managed to draw the conversation back to him.

Winn bit his lips, wincing. Yup, she could totally do this whole detective thing in the future.

''I don't know...'' he sighed, not even asking her how she knew ''He can be an asshole sometimes, but he's mostly sweet. And I like that despite being surrounded by greek gods, he want to spend time _with me_.''

Maggie rolled her eyes at the greek gods comment. Seriously, 17 years old half educated teenagers high on hormones weren't that attractive, but she guessed she shouldn't judge.

''Okay, listen. You do what you want, Winn. This is your life, your heart, your body. Just make sure that Mike _does_ respect all that and that he isn't playing you. And while I personally dislike the guy for the way he treated you a few weeks ago, I'll hold Alex off if you decide to be serious with him.''

Winn dipped his head, smiling cheekily.

''You're a good egg, Sawyer.''

 

There were a few minutes left before her last class of the day would end. Mr. Jonn was telling them to pair off for the next week assignment and asked the whole class if someone would kindly team up with Alex when she'd return. Maggie felt the big man's black eyes on her but the teenager could only swallow, biting back curses, thinking about her father's words. She looked down before lifting her head up as a girl's voice chimed in, volunteering to partner up with Alex. Maggie's eyes drifted toward the girl, sinking back into her chair, fuming.

''Alright, Miss Donahue,'' Jonn Jonzz concluded '' you and miss Danvers will work together.''

Maggie curled her fingers into fists, trailing her nail down the length of her index, frustrated. Of course, the girl that kissed Alex would volunteer and try to get closer to the redhead. Maggie forced herself to breathe, recalling that her best friend said she wanted to kiss her and only her. The brunette felt a large hand on her shoulder, making her turn quickly toward the intruder. She calmed down once she realized it was James.

''Sorry Maggie, didn't mean to startle you. You want us to do the project together? With your sharp mind and my great ability to do research, this should be easy.'' the boy offered with a kind smile.

Maggie nodded, smiling at him gratefully, tho it felt more like a grimace, still not over the fact that Vicky would spend time with Alex in the following week. Maggie berated herself over the thought. _'You have to calm down, idiot. Alex is not yours. She can be friends with whoever she wants. You trust her anyway.'_ Maggie sighed. Did she? After the fiasco with Eliza, it was hard to trust someone else after this. And when she saw Alex and Vicky on the soccer field, it felt like a stab in the heart and in the back.

The bell rang and Maggie wrapped her things up, not particularly excited to see her dad's disapproving face. The teenagers quickly left the class, James waving her goodbye. Maggie tried to juggle her emotions, not used to feel burning jealousy coursing through her veins.

''Miss Sawyer, hold on a second.'' Mr.Jonzz called her.

The brunette turned around, surprised. The tall man was smiling at her, his eyes worried.

''I know it's not really any of my business Maggie, but did something happen between you and Alex?''

Maggie never blushed this fast, leaving her into a stuttering mess. Jonn lifted his hand up with a grin.

''I just expected you and her to work together is all.''

Maggie swallowed, trying to push away images of her kiss with Alex.

''Oh, um, well it's just that my father grounded me and he doesn't want me to...see Alex again.'' the brunette admitted, not quite sure why she shared this with him.

The tall man sighed, putting his hands on his hip, closing his eyes for a brief second.

''Maggie, I want you to know how grateful I am that you were there for my...our Alex, last night and all the days before truly. I tried to help her and I failed her.'' Jonn said gravely.

Maggie wanted to stop him, to tell him that she and Alex respected him immensely, but she let it go for now, glad that he was just thinking of Alex's well being.

''I'm sad to see that your father doesn't approve of your relationship. I'm usually not into encouraging teenagers to not listen to their parents, but would like me to have a chat with you father? To tell him everything we do at the DEO. So, he knows what's going on with you and what you do of your free time?''

''You'd do that?'' Maggie could only say, mouth agape.

Jonn smiled at her, putting his heavy and reassuring hand on her shoulder.

''It's my job to.'' he simply answered.

Maggie shook her head, biting her lips, not wanting to be vulnerable in front of the man.

''No, sir. It's you, it's just you.''

 

It was dark as Alex slowly walked toward the Sawyer household. The redhead had texted Maggie all day but never received any reply. After school, Kara had eventually told her that the brunette was actually grounded and her phone was confiscated. Alex had felt extremely bad, knowing she had been the reason Maggie put herself into trouble.

Alex hid behind the big oak tree, looking through the Sawyer's living room window. She didn't see anyone as she started climbing the tree. She bit her lips, muffling the moan of pain with all her might. She crouched down, carefully reaching to Maggie's bedroom window.

The redhead held on to the white frame, peeking inside. Maggie was on her bed, her beautiful hair down, her head bouncing lightly at the rythm of the low music coming out of the stereo. Her pencil was tucked between her lips and Alex was jealous of it. The redhead smiled at Maggie as she frowning at some hard equation. The tall girl knocked softly on the glass to not startled her best friend. The brunette turned her head toward her, surprised at first, then she smiled at her, her dimples showing off.

The redhead couldn't help but smile back despite the pain it caused her to be in this position. Maggie rushed to open the window, the warmth of the room and the scent of Maggie hitting the taller girl.

"Alex, what are you doing here?" whispered the brunette as she help her friend crawled inside.

Alex held on Maggie's elbow, grinning shyly, as her feet hit silently the floor.

"I came to see you. I heard you were grounded and that it was why you couldn't answer my text." the redhead answered so softly, so carefully, Maggie almost didn't hear her.

The smaller girl looked up, biting her lips. She couldn't believe this girl took this huge risk just to see her.

"But I can leave if you want, I mean, I'd get it if you're upset. It is my fault after all if you're grounded" Alex said, looking down at Maggie's barefeet.

Maggie grabbed Alex's gray sweatshirt softly, pulling her closer and kissed her slowly, simply pressing their lips together, a chill rumbling beneath her chest. Their noses bumped into each other's as Alex tilt her head to deepen the kiss, slightly opening her mouth. Her hands found their home on the smaller girl's hips, her finger finding a hole in the old black sweatshirt.

The brunette shivered as she felt Alex's lone fingertips on her bare skin. The redhead paused the kiss, smiling cheekily as she slipped her hand beneath the material.

"This okay?" Alex wanted to know.

Maggie nodded and breathed heavily against the taller girl's neck. The redhead lazily trailed her fingers up and down the small of Maggie's back with no real purpose. The brunette cradled the taller girl's jaw, bringing her mouth back to hers. They breathed into each other as Maggie walked back toward her bed. Alex's brain short circuited for a second when the bed creaked beneath them as they crawled slowly on the mattress. Alex tried to control her heart and her body as it was suddently too loud in her guts. The redhead started to feel too warm, so she took off her old basketball sweatshirt.

The smaller girl's eyes got wide, taking in Alex in a old white loose t-shirt. She gulped and Alex froze.

"I'm sorry, I'm not trying to do anything, it's just I was too hot..." Alex rambled nervously as she moved over Maggie.

The girl under her groaned and moved her hips up instinctively before blushing hardly. Alex's eyes trailed over her, wondering what she did to get that reaction out of her. She then noticed her thigh between Maggie's leg. She moved it away, blushing as hard as her friend.

"Well, you're hot alright." commented Maggie with a wink.

Both girls laughed into each other's neck, shushing themselves to stay quiet. Alex lifted her head up, caressing Maggie's hair away from her face, her brown eyes shining at her.

"So, I take it you didn't regret what happened last night..." whispered the redhead.

Maggie frowned, shaking her head and and pulled Alex's down into a brief kiss, pushing her hair behind her ears.

"Do I look like I regret it?" teased Maggie, biting Alex's jaw softly.

They couldn't possibly be closer. Their hips were against each other, their legs tangled, their arms interlocked and their heart pounding messily together.

"It's just...you were worried about me, then we kissed and you went home. ''Alex started slowly, gulping. ''When I texted you and you didn't answer I...I thought that maybe you had change your mind. But then, when I was told that you were actually grounded, I felt guilty and I came here tonight because I wanted to tell you how sorry I am for getting you into trouble." Alex said toying with the collar of Maggie's shirt, her eyes fixating on her collarbone.

Maggie put her hand on Alex's hips, pushing herself on her elbow, Alex now laying beside her. The brunette caressed the taller girl's nose with her own.

"Hey, look at me. I meant what I said. Let's talk about this." Maggie whispered confidently for once. "I like you, Alex. I like you a lot. You're my best friend and I don't want anything to change..."

She smirked and kissed the redhead's lips shortly while Alex smiled widely at her.

"Well, maybe not everything. I really like kissing you..." she laughed "But what I'm saying is, those past few weeks were some of the best in my whole life. I like this, us, being friends, talking and kidding around and I'd also like it if we were..."

Alex looked up at the brunette, vulnerability and happiness all over her eyes.

"Girlfriends?"

Maggie bit her lips, nodding slowly.

"Yeah" she breathed out. "Would you like that?"

The redhead took a moment to breathe, to understand that this was real, that somehow, someway, she deserved this, Maggie and her heart, and her trust. God, she would do everything to not mess it up.

''Of course. Yes, Maggie. I'd like that very much.'' rambled Alex in a small wet voice.

Alex laughed through her tears. _'No way'_ she thought _'Maggie Sawyer likes me and want me to be her girlfriend'_. She never felt like this. This full, this...wanted, this... _enough_.

''Good.'' Maggie cleared her throat ''Great, Alex. Perfect.''

They both breathed deeply as they leaned toward each other, kissing extremely soft and extremely slow, their mouths opening slightly, their heart opening even more. They then heard voices downstairs, announcing their way up.

Alex and Maggie got up fastly, the brunette grabbing the taller girl's sweatshirt, wishing she could keep it for the weekend. She instead helped her best friend...her girlfriend put it on. Alex winced and kept her groan silent before crawling out of the window. She turned around still, smirking at Maggie. The girl smiled back, kissing her lips and her cheeks one last few times.

They both bit their lips, holding the love in as Alex climbed down the tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna need your opinions friends! With who would you like Winn to be with. This won't be a main thing in this story as it is focused on Sanvers, but as a background story and it personally help to imagine the rest of the story and relationships...I would like to know what you're thinking about it. I'm pretty open, so just suggest it and I'll see what you and I prefer.  
> Don't forget to tell me what you guys thought of this chapter ;)


	9. Dark blue safe haven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tooth rotting fluff for you guys. Thank you for your advices and comments folks. Enjoy!

It was finally monday morning and Maggie had never been this glad that the weekend was over. She had spent the weekend cleaning up the house, heating up her father's meals while her mother was working at the library and she even washed her dad's car to get back on his good grace. And now, this morning , he left her phone on the kitchen table beside the lunch her mom made her and kissed her briefly on her temple, not saying anything. Maggie froze and met his eyes, hearing his silent conditions. _No more Alex_. The young girl swallowed and nodded before sitting down, eating her breakfast. She waited for her mom to meet her dad at the frontdoor, the woman kissing the man's cheek and Maggie took advantage of that moment to text Alex. Thankfully, the redhead answered immediately, informing her she would pick her up at the top of the hill. Maggie smiled and sighed, looking at her girlfriend's texts before erasing them. She felt sad that she had to do that and was frustrated that her parents couldn't be happy for her.

Oscar finally left and Maggie stood up quickly, cleaning everything up. She rushed upstairs to wash her teeth and picked up her backpack along with a small wrapped up package. She ran back down with her coat on and her skateboard in hands to keep up appearence. She came to leave the house when her mom stopped her, a hand on her shoulder.

"Hold on, mija. Where's the fire?" her mother asked her.

Maggie swallowed, her throat tight at the softness of her mom's voice. When did it stop being comforting? Her mother was as small as her and her eyes as brown as hers.

She felt tears pricking at the corner of her eyes, wishing things hadn't changed this much in the past few years.

"I just don't want to be late to school. You know how papa can get." the girl commented.

The woman nodded and smiled sadly, lifting her hand up. From the tip of her fingers, she caressed her daughter's fronthead, finding the skin there just as soft as it was when she gave birth to her.

"I know, mija, I know. I talked to him, told him to trust you more, but you have to prove me, to us, that I was right to do so. Your papi was honest when he said he just want what's best for you, mija. We both do."

Her mom kissed her fronthead and Maggie nodded, kissing her mother's cheek. She let the woman hug her for a moment before pulling away and almost running out the door. She stepped on her skateboard and rolled down the streets before jumping off and running up the hill. The sky was gray and full of clouds, but the sun tried to shine through anyway, blinding Maggie for a few seconds as it hit off a dark blue body work.

The brunette stopped to catch her breath, shielding her eyes with her hand. Her face broke into a wide smile as she recognized Jeremiah Danvers's pick up. Her eyes met her girlfriend's through the window, the girl behind the wheel grinning just as hard as her. Maggie jogged the remaining distance as Alex reached out, opening the door for her. The brunette jumped into the truck, slamming the door behind her and rushed to kiss the redhead, barely able to stop smiling while kissing her.

Alex held the smaller girl's face in her hands, her soft hair tickling her skin as she kissed her back, glad to finally see her. She would usually chastised herself for being this relieved to see her girlfriend after only two days of departure, but it seemed that Maggie was just as happy as her. She lingered slightly before pulling back, her fingers not leaving the brunette's jaw. The ex basketball player kept her eyes close for a second as Maggie laid her fronthead on hers.

"Hey you." she whispered, finally opening her eyes again.

Maggie bit her lips to stop herself from kissing her again and tipped her head to the side, smiling at her. The bruises on the side of her face were now smaller and had turned into a green yellow shade and Maggie noticed traces of makeup over the mark.

"Hey." she answered quietly, shy for some reason.

They both pulled back, laughing at themselves. Alex put one of her hands back on the wheel and came to restart her truck when Maggie stopped her.

"Wait, um, I have something for you." the brunette admitted.

The redhead arched an eyebrow, surprised, her eyes shining. Maggie digged out the package she had hid in the pockets of her jeans jacket. She cleared her throat and carefully put it in Alex's palm. The tall girl was looking at the improvised wrapping papers. It was two pages from one of her Betty and Veronica comics books. Alex seemed to look at it like if it was the most precious thing in the universe.

"It's not much. It's actually silly but I had time on my hands and I was...missing you, I guess..." Maggie rambled until Alex cut her off with a soft kiss on her cheek.

Then the girl smirked and ripped the paper off excitedly, loving the girl's clumsy craftsmanship, finding it adorable. She swallowed once she saw the colorful handmade bracelet.

"I was cleaning up my room and found one of those old boxes full of strings and marbles to do those best friends bracelet. Like I said it's silly, but..."

"I love it." Alex said so softly as she looked every details of the wristlet. "I really do, Maggie. Thank you."

Alex lifted her eyes, meeting the warm brown ones of her girlfriend as they both smiled at each other, the small girl's dimples out, causing the redhead to melt.

"Put it on me." Alex told her.

Maggie grabbed the multicolors bracelet, attaching it carefully around her wrist, dropping a kiss on the tall girl's open palm. Alex's heart seemed too big in her chest as she caught the brunette's chin and pulled her into a short kiss.

"Is it suppose to feel like this?" the redhead wondered.

The whispered words hung in the air between warm dust from the sun and cold air from the half opened window.

"Like what?" Maggie replied with a frown and a grin.

"This great." the other girl answered, biting her lips.

Maggie smiled, shaking her head. She interlocked her fingers with the redhead's, her other hand pulling on the lapel of Alex's leather jacket.

"It's called being happy, Danvers. Get used to it."

Alex nodded even though she wasn't sure if she'd ever get used to it and leaned down for another sweet kiss.

"All right, put on your seat belt, Sawyer." the redhead smirked at her.

"So bossy. It's hot." the brunette chuckled and obeyed.

The tall girl rolled her eyes, trying to cover up the fact she was blushing. She cleared her throat and started the car as Maggie fiddled with the radio. She lifted an eyebrow, finding an old tape.

"No way, Danvers! Barenaked ladies?!" the girl exclaimed, pushing the tape in.

The guitars notes filled the atmosphere as Maggie started to sing along. Alex tried to match her voice but she was laughing so hard she almost swayed off the road. Maggie calmed down after that, simply humming the words, not recalling the last time she felt this free. She wished Alex and her could just keep driving for the whole day. Maybe stop at one of those diners to grab a bite and sleep the day off at some motel room. The brunette got out of her reverie when Alex cleared her throat and talked over the music until Maggie turned the volume down.

''My dad, my mom and I used to go for long drives when I was young. We'd listen to their 80s favorites song and drink a milkshake no matter what time it was. When we adopted my sister, we stopped doing all that. I mean, Kara's parents died in a car accident, it's quite understandable, but I don't know, I just missed it. So my dad would keep going with me. Every sunday, we'd surf for hours and then, we'd go for a drive.''

Maggie smiled at her girlfriend's bittersweet memorie.

''Anyway, I just want to thank you, Maggie. Because of you, I started using my dad's truck again. Got me to reconnect with this part of him, of us somehow.'' the redhead confided.

The smaller girl squeezed the ex basketball player's hand, shaking her head.

''It was all you, Alex. You did this. No one else.'' Maggie assured her.

The older Danvers sister briefly looked at her with a small smile before drifting her eyes back on the road. She managed to drive them to school in one piece despite Maggie's unconscious attempts to distract her and parked in a secluded spot by a tree. They were aware that they were early but they both didn't care. They just wanted to spent some time together.

Alex turned off the car and sat comfortingly, her arm dangling over the window, watching the very few cars in the parking lot that probably belonged to the teachers. Maggie hesitated, before slidding up beside the redhead, the leather cracking under her and laid her head on her girlfriend's shoulders. Alex smiled down at her before moving her arm around the girl.

"Al, there's something we should probably talk about." Maggie started.

The tall girl frowned as the brunette played with her new bracelet, ignoring the bruises and healing wounds on her joints.

"Okay, I'm listening." she said reassuringly.

Maggie sighed, wishing things were easier.

"As you know, my parents can't know about us, about me and for now, I just want to keep this between us. I mean the Superfriends can know, but the rest of the school? They're just starting to leave me alone for the whole Eliza thing." the brunette rushed out "And I get that you didn't sign up to hide so if you want to..."

Alex turned Maggie's head toward her but the brunette kept her eyes down.

"Hey, hey, Mags, breathe. I don't...I...I didn't say yes to be your girlfriend to show you off to everyone. I mean, I'm so happy I want to yell it on every rooftops but the point is, I like you Maggie. I'll always listen to you and respect your wishes. Besides, after everything Eliza put you through by outing you to the school, I get why you're relutanct for us to go public. So, don't worry, okay? I understand.''

Maggie sighed and nodded as the redhead dropped a kiss on her fronthead.

 

They got out of the car once students started arriving and stayed close, their hands brushing against each other. Alex made sure to respect Maggie's boundaries while still letting her know she was there. They both went on their ways, picking up their books for english lit, bringing Maggie back to the first time she shared a class with Alex and was actually aware she existed.

The girls found each other again at the threshold of the classroom and shared a smile. Alex bit her lips and signed her to move before her, chivalrous. If a boy had done this, it would have made Maggie rolled her eyes but now, she just blushed and winked at the redhead.

She turned around in time to see Rick moved past the crowd and pushed Alex hard, the redhead falling on top of one of the desk. The noises alerted everyone and Maggie saw red as Rick bend over her girlfriend to whisper some threat in her ear.

''What the hell?!'' the brunette quickly joined them and pushed Rick off of Alex, the tall boy laughing at her.

Alex gritted her teeth, getting up harshly. Maggie knew she wanted to deck the blond but the teacher walked into the classroom, the students walking toward their seats. A brunette came beside her tall girlfriend, tugging her by the arm while still glaring at Rick.

''Shit Alex, I'm so sorry. I broke up with Rick last night and he's been weird ever since.'' Vicky Donahue announced.

Maggie kept her mouth shut, crossing her arms over her chest. 'Great, she's single' Maggie thought. Vicky totally ignored her and Alex was bewildered by her ex best friend showing up out of nowhere. The second bell rang and Vicky cursed once more.

''Look, I'll tell you all about it after school, all right? I'll meet you at your car?'' the girl said before leaving with a hopeful smile.

Alex shook her head and grabbed Maggie's elbow, pulling her toward their desks. The brunette felt her stomach twist. They both sat down and opened their books. The smaller girl stole the redhead's notebook for a second, writing down a few words and pushing it back toward her girlfriend.

_'What's up after school?'_

The tall girl frowned at the words and noticed how tense Maggie suddenly was. She sighed and wrote an answer. Alex put her foot close to the brunette, their knees bumping into each other. Maggie swallowed, feeling the familiar warmth in her leg as she picked up the paper Alex neatly ripped off her book.

_'Gotta do that damn project.'_

Maggie forced herself to not react. It was her own fault after all if Alex was stuck to spend time with Vicky. Vicky, who just broke up with her boyfriend after kissing Alex. She shook her head, recalling that the girl next to her was her girlfriend. She bit her lips, scrawling her reply, ignoring the teacher's voice.

_'You want to go on a date with me tonight?'_

Alex felt butterflies flying free in her stomach. She then frowned, remembering something.

_'Aren't you grounded?'_

She heard Maggie scoff and sigh, her knees jumping up and down. Alex tried to let go of the way the brunette's jeans against hers made her feel.

_'I'll work something out. You're not the only badass in this couple.'_

Alex met Maggie's shining eyes, mischef all over them. The small girl smirked at girl, arching an eyebrow. The redhead bit her lips to not let any sound escape her mouth. 'God, they were a couple' Alex thought.

_'I don't want you to get into more trouble because of me. Besides, you have nothing to prove. You know that right?'_

Maggie's fingers brushed against hers as she trailed the paper over her desk, grinning at how adorable Alex looked with her wide eyes.

_'I still want to take you out. I promise I won't put myself into more trouble. I'll do this right._

The soccer player paused before adding:

_'Danvers, I really want to kiss you right now.'_

Maggie chuckled silently as the redhead twiddled on her seat. Alex looked around her, but as they were in the back of the class, no one was looking at them and the teacher was busy, scrawling his class notes on the board. Alex leaned over Maggie, her mouth grazing her lobe.

''It's a date'' she declared with the tiniest kiss on her ear.

Maggie looked down, blushing hard, feeling hot and high. She then felt the corner of the sheet paper on the back of her hand.

 _'Meet me in the chamber of secrets after class'_ the note said.

The brunette looked over Alex once more, the girl's eyes were almost black, contrasting beautifully with her freckles and dark red hair. Maggie simply nodded at the invitation. Alex smiled, satisfied, before grabbing their paper and folding it into a plane. The redhead slipped it into an hidden pocket inside her leather jacket. Maggie felt jealous of it for a second before Alex turned her hand up under their desk and the smaller girl intertwined their fingers together.

 

Maggie forced herself to walk a normal pace as she slipped into the empty hallway leading to an old bathroom nobody used. She couldn't help but smile, already thinking of Alex's mouth on hers. She turned around the corner seeing two familiar dark haired boys making out. The smaller one with a plaid shirt opened his green eyes and finally saw her. Maggie heard solid steps behind her.

''Hey pretty lady...'' Alex said with a smirk in her voice.

The brunette winced, turning around. She rushed to distract Alex but it was too late. The redhead's face became hard as she took in the scene. She moved to pounce on the tall black haired boy wearing his red and yellow football jacket but Maggie stopped her, a hand on her elbow, the other on her waist. The small girl caught Winn's wide eyes as he stepped behind Mike.

''I thought you said you were gonna hold her back, Maggie.'' the teenager said, peeking his head over Mike's shoulder.

''I'm trying Winn'' Maggie grumbled ''Alex, calm down.''

Alex straightened herself, breathing through her nose. She had stopped trying to get to Mike the second her girlfriend had stood in front of her.

''You knew about this?'' the redhead asked lowly.

Maggie bit her lips. 'Damn, her girlfriend was hot.'

''A little bit, yes. But Danvers, it's his life and we're all here for him, Winn knows that.''

Alex nodded but managed to get around Maggie, slowly standing in front of Mike who had the decency to look serious.

''Listen to me Mike Matthews, Winn is a little brother to me and if you want to spend time with him, you're gonna have to get through me first.''

Mike frowned, his blue eyes shifting from Maggie and Winn, confused. The younger boy was half touched, half scared.

''Euhhh...meaning?'' Mike asked hesitantly, scratching his temple.

Alex smiled at him and the teenager gulped, almost taking a step back.

''You and me, at the DEO, tomorrow after school. Fight me and win a date with Winn.''

''Win a date with Winn, that's a mouthful.'' Mike laughed.

Maggie pinched her nose, shaking her head while Winn facepalmed himself. Mike realized his mistake and nodded quickly.

''Yes, ma'am.''

''Come on, Alex,'' tried Winn ''can't we all take a deep breath and...''

The boy shut himself up when the redhead glared at him. Maggie grinned, noticing that the kid found it actually sweet that Alex was protective of him. The tall girl simply grabbed Maggie's hand and dragged her away.

 

It was lunchtime when Maggie left her class to find James in the newspaper room. He was wearing a neat purple button shirt and a black tie, his football jacket nowhere in sight. Maggie wondered if the tall boy felt like he belonged in the team. She knocked on the door frame and entered the place. A tall brunette with blond streak waved her hello, eating her sandwich with enthusiasm, stroking her belly. Back when she was friend with Eliza, Maggie had heard rumors about a pregnant teenager in their school. She hadn't really paid attention, but now she saw that for once it had been true.

''Hey James, can I talk to you for a second?'' Maggie asked kindly.

The tall boy turned his head toward her, smiling brightly.

''Hey, Maggie! Is this about Alex wanting to crush Mike tomorrow? Cause I heard all about it and yes I'll be there.''

The girl laughed and shook her head, putting her hands on his desk covered of papers.

''No actually, I want to take Alex out on a date tonight, but um,'' she hesitated looking toward the tall girl ''my parents are freaking out these days and I'm grounded, but since we have that fascinating project to do...'' she trailed on.

James nodded, his smile still in place.

''I get it, you want to use me as an excuse for your parents'' he winked at her ''No worries Mags, I'm in. Tonight we're doing a big study session anyway at the Danvers household so I could pick you up at your house, be extra nice and polite to your parents? What do you say?''

Maggie smiled and hugged him, surprising herself at the same time.

''Thanks, Olsen, I'll own you one.''

James waved her words and closed his eyes, shaking his head.

''You don't own me anything, Maggie. It's what friends are for.''

The small girl swallowed her gratitude and shrugged. James packed his things up in his bag.

''All right, time to turn our brains off. Sam, you want to join us at the cafeteria?'' James asked the tall brunette.

Sam lifted her head, surprised at his invitation and blushed. She started to ramble an excuse but James wouldn't have it.

''Come on, you need to eat something better than that poor ham sandwich. Besides, Lena and Kara will be there. Let's go, it's my treat.''

''All right then.'' Sam accepted with a shy smile, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

The girl stood up, tugging on her Go Stallions red sweatshirt to make sure it covers her belly. Maggie crossed her arms over her chest, grinning at James's kindness and his big smile never leaving Sam's face. 'I have great friends,' Maggie thought.

 

It was seven at night when Maggie got out of James's car, taking a deep breath. She picked up her large pizza and a pack of root beer, transferring them on the dark blue pick up's box along with warm blankets, putting them beside Alex's old basketball and Vasquez's baseball bat. They walked toward the Danvers's house. The yellow paint, the porch full of lights and the wooden door were simply inviting and the definition of home. James squeezed her elbow with a reassuring smile and knocked on the door.

The Danvers sisters ran toward the door, pushing each other. Kara won, Alex rolling her eyes at the blond's squeal. James and Maggie exchanged an amused smile and the tall guy entered the house, accepting Kara's hug. James then left to rejoin the Superfriends in the living room after wishing Alex and Maggie a good night. Kara squinted playfully at Maggie before beaming and hugging her too.

''I'd tell you to take good care of her, but I'm not worried one bit.'' she said pulling back ''Alex, take care of Maggie as well. Please, be home before curfew. I don't want to cover for you to Eliza, you know I'm a bad liar.''

The redhead rolled her eyes once more and smiled at her little sister, quietly promising her to be sage. Kara winked at her and left them alone. Alex bit her lips, twisting her hands together while her girlfriend tilted her head, curious at the tall girl's attitude. Alex couldn't stop staring at Maggie's outfit. She was wearing a light blue button shirt with her tight black jeans and leather jacket. She felt underdressed in her basketball's sweatshirt and jeans but Maggie's smile was telling her that it was okay.

''You ready?'' the brunette asked, lifting an eyebrow.

Alex opened her eyes widely and finally moved, stopping Maggie in the threshold of the house.

''Um, yeah, hold on a second.'' she answered before rushing out of the room.

She came back a few seconds later with her own jacket on and a small yellow flower in her hand. She cleared her throat and solemly gave it to Maggie who could only beam at her. Alex hid her hand in her jean's pocket, the other scratching the back of her head, shyly.

''Um, I don't really know anything about flowers, but I asked Mrs. Mozz and apparently this Dafodil means new beginning and I don't know...it felt appropriate?'' Alex rambled. ''And I don't know, yellow is sweet color and...''

Maggie tugged the redhead's hand and pulled her close, kissing her soundly. Alex tripped on her feet but managed to catch herself on the door frame. She responded, cutting off her own smile with another kiss. They crossed the door, closing it behind them. Maggie linked their fingers as they walked toward the truck.

''I know your parents can't actually see the flower, but maybe you can hide it in one of your book?'' Alex suggested with a sweet smile

Maggie leaned back on the blue pick up, looking at Alex, her dimples poking out of her cheek.

''That's a good idea.'' she whispered before rising on her tiptoe to kiss the redhead's lips softly. ''How about for now, you keep it safe for me...right there'' Maggie said, slipping the flower in Alex's hair behind her ear.

Alex kept her eyes close, only opening them when she felt the smaller girl jog away triumphant, her car keys in hand. She jumped into the truck and Alex happily followed her, making sure the yellow flower stayed in place. She sat comfortably, her long legs free in the wide space. She didn't recall the last time she sat in this specific seat. It was probably with her father.

''So, how did it go with James showing up at the door?'' Alex asked as Maggie drove them out of the driveway toward the main road.

She saw her girlfriend's dark eyes squinting at the road, annoyance all over them. The brunette simply shrugged.

''Apparently a boy showing up on our doorstep can only means good thing. I gotta admit, James is quite charming though.

Alex nodded and nudged Maggie's knee with her foot.

''Should I be worried?'' she joked.

Maggie laughed, making Alex happy that she succeed at bringing the light back in her eyes. The redhead played with the smaller girl's hair, at the base of her neck.

''I'm sorry that you have to hide who you are. That your parents aren't there for you the way they should be. The way you need them to be.'' Alex said, hoping she didn't cross a line.

The brunette sighed, squeezing Alex's bicep with her left hand, appreciating her girlfriend's words and touches. She didn't add anything as she kept driving them until they reached a little park close to Swan Beach. Alex looked around her, genuinely surprised as she took in the familiar basketball court. The old street lamps were still surrounding the old court, the red rimmed now orange and the once upon a time white net, now black of dirt. Alex let out a wet laugh, recognizing the park she used to pratice on and play with Vasquez, Lucy and James.

''Maggie, do you have any idea what this place means to me?'' Alex breathed out, her eyes never leaving the field.

The brunette swallowed at the pure joy on her girlfriend's face. There was obviously a lot of memories here.

''Actually I don't. I only drove past this court once when I moved here. I was slightly depressed at the idea of leaving the few friends I had but when my dad drove past here and I saw this bunch of people playing and having fun, it gave me hope, you know?'' Maggie explained as she parked on the side. ''I brought you here because I never saw you play and sometimes in gym class, I can tell you miss it.''

Alex finally turned her head toward the girl sitting beside her. She had to stop herself from telling her she loved her. Because it was too soon, way too soon, but god she wanted to, god she felt it. Maggie seemed to be moved by her eyes and cleared her throat, before tipping her head to the side.

''Come on.''

The brunette got out of the pick and ran to the passenger side to open the door. She nearly tripped but still succeed, causing Alex to laugh. Maggie then walked toward the box of the pick up and let the tailgate down. She lifted herself on the platform and picked the plaid blanket, unfolding it. She carefully put it on the metal board before turning toward Alex, offering her a hand. Alex bit her lips, accepting it. She was so used to be strong, to be there for her sister, to hold the door for her friends, having Maggie being a gentlewoman with her was quite baffling but oh so pleasant. Alex sat down beside the brunette as she brought the pizza closer to them and undid two roots beer from it pack. The taller girl couldn't help but think that things couldn't be more perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: the rest of the date and...shit hit the fan? The drama is about to start y'all.  
> As always, comments make my day. Tell me what you liked and what you'd want to see. You guys are the reason I do this :)


	10. Between the demons and the stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's already been three months since my last update, I'm so sorry! There are still a few chapters planned and after that I might wrap up this story if I don't have any more ideas.  
> Would love to hear what you guys tought of this :)

Alex cleaned her hands and balled the napkin before throwing it in the pizza box. She leaned back on the truck and breathed in the cold air, relishing it. Her legs were entangled with Maggie's, another blanket covering them, the yellow flower standing tall and proud in the root bear six pack. The brunette took the taller girl's hands in hers, inspecting the slowly fading bruises. Alex gulped, watching Maggie. A part of her was still afraid that she scared the smaller girl so much the night of the fight, that she'd eventually think she was too damaged. Maggie cleared her throat.

''The night you fought off Talia,'' the brunette started ''you were so pissed. Was it because of me?''

Alex frowned and squeezed her girlfriend's hand.

''Um, I was mostly sad and mad at myself I guess, but never at you. And it didn't help that right after I got out of that locker-room, Eliza Wilkie was there.'' Alex admitted.

Maggie lifted her head so fast, she almost gave herself whiplash.

''Eliza?! She talked to you? What did she say? Why didn't you tell me?''

Alex was surprised by her girlfriend's reaction and simply shrugged.

''I don't know...'' she breathed out sheepishly ''It wasn't really my priority after everything that happened.''

The tall girl grinned at the brunette, causing her to snort and sigh. Maggie turned her body toward Alex, facing her and waited for her to be ready to talk.

''Well, she mostly said that I was stupid for thinking I had a chance with you when you were still hung up on her and that I turned into a crazy freak since my dad died.''

Maggie's jaw locked so hard, she was afraid it'd never open again. Her fists curled around Alex's jacket and the brunette did her best to recall breathing exercises Jonn taught her.

''She...she is so wrong, Alex. I can't believe she told you all that. She had no right. God, Al, you know that isn't the truth, right?''

Alex shrugged, her eyes downcast and Maggie shook her head, slowly cradling the redhead's face in her hands.

''Listen to me, I...what we have, what I'm feeling for you? I've never felt that way with anyone before. Alex, you're my girlfriend but also my best friend, I really like you and I like who I am when I'm with you, which wasn't really the case with Eliza.'' Maggie confided with a sad smile. ''And what she said about your dad, it was wrong. You're not crazy or a freak. You're human and you're allowed to be hurt and to be angry. And you're allowed to be happy too.

Maggie tipped her head to the side, holding Alex's eyes with her own.

"There's obviously no right amount of time to grieve. You gotta go at your own pace to heal even though certain things will always hurt. And I'll be there for you as much as you'll let me, just like you were there for me these past few weeks.''

The redhead nodded and gave her girlfriend a tiny smile, leaning down to peck her shortly. Maggie hooked her fingers on the V of Alex's sweatshirt, pulling her in.

''But don't think that because I like you, I'm gonna let you get away with this. You're a thief, Danvers.''

Alex scrunched her eyebrow adorably, confused by Maggie's sudden playful attitude as the brunette straddled her thighs. Her eyes went wide at the sight of her girlfriend in her lap.

''I never got my sweatshirt back.'' the smaller girl explained with a smirk. ''I lend it to you the first night we spoke and you just kept it ever since.''

The tall girl grinned, stroking Maggie's wrist with her thumb, her other hand on the small of her girlfriend's back. The brunette felt her spine burning up from low down her belly to the top of her head.

''You never asked for it back.'' Alex simply replied, shrugging.

Maggie's tsk disappeared under her tongue as Alex leaned down to kiss her, her teeth grazing her lips . The brunette moaned into her mouth, surprised by the taller girl's heat. Maggie reciprocated, her fingers buried in her short auburn hair, her thumbs caressing her usually pale, now red cheeks.

Alex never understood why people made such a big deal about sex. Girls fanning themselves over douchebag's abs and hormonal football players always touching themselves, but right this moment, the redhead felt like she was about to combust. She could feel the slow fire in every inch of her skin. She could feel her muscles pulling Maggie closer, hoping this feeling of being alive would never cease. She could feel her heart hammering into her chest and another humming down low near her center. Maggie's skin was soft but it was itching her in a way she couldn't explain. In a way she couldn't get enough of.

Their jeans were rubbing noisily against each other's and Maggie's breath quickened, not quite understanding what was happening. She could feel her body trembling and a strange wave of excitement overcoming her. She never felt anything this strong before. A part of her wanted to go on forever, enjoying Alex's lips on hers and her warm breath on her neck but an unfamiliar twist in her stomach made her stop abruptly.

Alex's eyes got wide as she felt Maggie pulled back, letting her go. They both suddenly felt extremely cold, leaving them shivering. The brunette cleared her throat.

''I'm sorry, I...I don't know what happened, I just, it got to be too much.'' Maggie whispered, looking down, before lifting her head up. ''Not that it wasn't okay! Trust me, I liked it very much, I just never felt this...this...''

The redhead shook her head, smiling at her girlfriend reassuringly.

''Mags, hmhm, it's alright. I was...feeling it too. You did the right thing...by stopping.'' Alex said, biting her lips.

Maggie nodded slowly, trying to calm herself. She sat back on the pick up's platform and let the cold freeze the turmoil in her body.

''Okay, um, good. Maybe we could talk about _this_ at another moment...later?''

''Yes, absolutely.'' Alex agreed softly, her voice still a bit hoarse.

They stayed silent for a little while before Maggie laid back completely, looking at the sky. Alex imitated her, laying upside down, her arms behind her head.

''Back in Nebraska, I could see the stars so clearly in my backyard. I was actually close to my parents when I was a kid. They used to love hearing my wrapped up stories.'' Maggie shared with sadness. ''My mom had even helped me write a book. We had decorated it with some dollar store art craft and she had named it 'The universe according to Marguerita'. I'm their only child and I was their pride and joy. My dad had to talk to my mom into letting me go a little bit so I could play with kids my age at the park. But most of the time, my dad and I would end up playing cops. It was our favorite thing.''

Alex reached out, her fingers caressing lightly her girlfriend's hair. Maggie turned her head toward the redhead, her eyes full of nostalgic tears. Alex held her eyes, hoping she knew she was there for her and would always be.

''I don't know when we started pulling away. Maybe it was when I got older and I told them I wanted to play soccer and baseball and came home, my dress covered in dirt. I just know that the more I grew up, the more it felt like I couldn't breathe around them. Around their expectations of me.''

The tall girl sighed, kissing Maggie's forehead longly, then her nose and her lips as the brunette hid her face into her girlfriend's neck, not wanting to admit she missed her parents' hugs and unending love more than anything.

''I wish they'd see you as you are and embrace it. Because you're amazing and deserves the world.''

Maggie pulled back, trying to squint at Alex, an aborted sob leaving her lips trembling. She grinned anyway, not wanting the sudden heaviness to ruin their night.

''You getting soft on me?'' she flirted.

Alex pretended to scoff and look innocent, her fingers never leaving the brunette's soft hair.

''No'' she replied weakly.

Maggie smiled tenderly, appreciating her girlfriend following her lead.

''Aww, Danvers. People think you're scary and a badass but deep down, you're an adorable softie.'' Maggie continued with a smirk.

Alex rose completely, sitting up, her arms crossed over her chest.

''Am not!''

Maggie laughed, tugging the redhead's sweatshirt cord, before sitting up too, leaning back on her hand.

''Come on, Al. I learned something about you the other day. I heard you had a crush on me for a while now.'' Maggie teased, hoping it wasn't a sore subject to Alex.

She expected Alex to ramble or at least stutter, but the tall girl simply shook her head with a fond smile on her lips, her thumbnail scratching the brunette's jeans.

''How could I not like you Sawyer? The first time I saw you, you took my breath away. Annoyingly took my seat too but I mostly found you beautiful. But today, I realize how silly that crush was because I didn't know you. Today, I know how strong you are, how brave and kind you are despite the world being awful to you. And God, you're still so beautiful, Maggie.'' Alex said, pushing Maggie's hair behind her ear.

Maggie closed her eyes, leaning into her girlfriend's touch. She smiled and cried, pulling Alex into her lap, hugging her close, placing her face on her sternum. Three words were burning the tip of her tongue but Maggie bit them down, not wanting to rush anything even though she felt like what they had was a once in a lifetime kind of thing.

Alex drew circles on her back and scratched the back of her neck with her other hand, hoping she was doing something right for her best friend. She hated that her parents couldn't accept Maggie just as she was.

''All right, enough sad stories for tonight. Time to see if you still got it.'' Maggie laughed, untangling herself, dropping a quick kiss on Alex's cheek.

She reached out for the basketball and threw it at her girlfriend who caught it with wide eyes, slightly disoriented. Alex then smirked.

''Wanna go one on one with me? Could even bet on something?''

Maggie got up, crossing her arms over chest, studying the confident redhead. Alex stood up as well, twirling the ball on her finger. The brunette looked back toward the basketball court close to them.

''Before we do that, '' she said lifting a finger up ''shoot from here.''

Alex simply winked at her before bending her knees and mentally calculating the distance. She moved fast, her long arms shooting the ball with precision. Maggie didn't want to look away because the redhead looked particularly good and proud, but forced herself to, not missing the ball falling through the loop. The tall girl's laugh and cheers reached her ears and Maggie was incredibly happy with herself that she chose to come here for their date. No amount of fancy dinners could beat the pure happiness in her girlfriend's eyes.

''Yeah, I'm not betting anything against you.'' the brunette chuckled, finding her girlfriend hot and adorable all at once.

The redhead snorted and gracefully jumped over the pick-up, already ready to have a good time. She turned toward her girlfriend, her hand up. Maggie smiled, accepting it and getting down from the truck.

 

Alex was playing with her. Maggie could swear it. The brunette had a good shot, she knew that, but getting past the tall girl was hard and her girlfriend just wouldn't budge. Her short auburn curls were framing her face perfectly, her smirk never wavering and if Maggie thought her sweatshirt looked good on Alex, it looked _great_ on the green picnic table beside the court, especially when it left the ex-basketball player in a white t-shirt, showing off her toned arms. Alex stole the ball from her and ran behind her before shooting the ball, once again falling through the hoop.

Maggie licked her lips, the tip of her tongue tapping her teeth in annoyance. Though, deep down, the brilliance in Alex's whiskey eyes was worth all the winning shot of the world. The brunette had taken off her leather jacket a while ago, now rolling the sleeves of her buttoned shirt, causing Alex to falter as she went back for the ball. The smaller girl lifted an eyebrow, amused. Oh, so she wasn't the only being affected.

Alex cleared her throat and her mind, focusing on the task at hand. She wouldn't lose to Maggie just because her girlfriend was hot, hell no. She passed her the ball before the girl gave it back curtly, squinting at her. The redhead grinned, dribbling the ball between her legs to confuse Maggie, but her girlfriend bit her lips, studying her moves. Alex threw her arm behind her, the ball following the movement, but Maggie smiled, having already moved, catching the ball and running away from her. The taller girl frowned adorably and Maggie couldn't help but laugh.

"Come on, Danvers, I want to be a detective. I detect." she grinned at her.

Alex couldn't help but smile at the proud look on her girlfriend's face. She ran after her, her arms wide beside her, ready to attack. Maggie turned around herself, her back facing the redhead, trying to dribble safely in her zone.

"Alright, Detective Dimples, show me what you've got.'' Alex laughed into the brunette's neck, her teeth grazing her ear.

Maggie pushed her away fast, almost losing control of the ball but managed to keep her pace, cursing the redhead's dirty play. The smaller girl squinted at her and Alex lifted her hands up innocently, her grin breaking her face anyway. The redhead got close to her again, her back curling around the brunette's, the back of her legs resting behind her thighs.

"You're a sore loser, Danvers. You're playing dirty.'' Maggie snickered, the words barely leaving her mouth as she couldn't stop smiling.

''I don't count this as losing!'' Alex yelled, throwing her arms around Maggie's waist, pulling her up.

Maggie screeched, dropping the ball. Alex ran her hands over her girlfriend's stomach and the smaller girl cursed and laughed, fighting her girlfriend's hold. The brunette caught the taller girl's arm, using a technique Jonn taught her a few days ago and twisted it behind her back. Alex gasped, not expecting the move, but Maggie simply laughed it up, jumping on the redhead's back to kiss the redhead's neck and jaw. Alex twirled her around before walking toward the picnic table. Alex carefully put Maggie down and sat on the bench between the brunette's legs. Maggie lightly ran her fingers down the tall girl's shoulders and collarbone. Alex leaned back, her head on Maggie's abs, closing her eyes.

"You were right, Maggie. I was missing it. Playing basketball, I mean."

Maggie hummed, threading her fingers through Alex's short auburn hair.

"Hmm. Season is starting in a few weeks. You thinking of joining the team again?" Maggie asked softly.

Alex shrugged, her hands sliding up and down the brunette's legs in an improvise massage.

"I don't know. I miss the game, the thrill and some of my teammates, but I was a different person back then. I stopped playing because being a basketball player didn't feel like it was a part of me anymore. I became a stranger to myself and every reminder that I had changed was...annoying. I wasn't ready to confront my demons.'' Alex sighed, but then smiled. ''But then, I met you on the bridge and I'm feeling like myself more and more everyday. The old and the new me. You gave me the strength to admit that I wasn't okay. You inspired me and gave me the courage to be me. All of me. The good and the bad.''

Maggie smiled and leaned down, kissing Alex's temple.

"Not gonna lie, I think you look sexy as hell in that Stallion uniform. I passed by the honor wall the other day and glanced at the picture of the team.'' Maggie said with a grin, dropping a teasing kiss on Alex's cheek. ''And now with your shorter hair, damn Danvers, you'd be irresistible."

"I now see your ulterior motives." Alex winked and laughed before leaning her head back to kiss the brunette. "But seriously, I don't know if it would be too weird going back, I let them down after all."

Maggie frowned, drawing circles on her girlfriend's cheeks.

"You took a step back because you felt it was what was best for you at the moment. You don't own the world anything, Alex.'' the brunette told her truthfully.

Alex sighed gratefully and kissed Maggie's palm briefly.

''And it's up to you if you want to try again, there's no pressure, but if you do want to go back, I'm sure Mrs.Mozz would take you back in a heartbeat. If not because she likes you, it will because she want to be in Mr.Jonnz's good grace." Maggie laughed as Alex pulled away with a gasp.

''Oh my god, Maggie! Not you too! Vasquez and Kara made a bet with these two and I don't want to be a part of it.'' Alex refuted.

Maggie was still laughing as her girlfriend moved to sit beside her, nudging her shoulder disapprovingly.

''Alright, I won't say anything again about Papa Bear's love life.'' the brunette promised to her best friend.

Alex shook her head, laughing a little and pulled her girlfriend close.

''Thank you.'' she whispered softly in her hair.

Both girls smiled at each other, the stars in their eyes shining brighter than the one in the sky. Maggie kissed her slowly, knowing everything Alex meant with those words.

 

Alex smirked seeing how nervous Mike was as the teenager sat in the corner, drinking water and wiping his mouth every fifteen seconds. He kept looking around, surely not expecting the crowd that would be there. Winn was by his side, still trying to convince him to not do this.  
The redhead smiled as Sara winked at her before turning back to Oliver. The blond boy smiled quietly at her, amused by the whole situation. Alex stretched her arms and jumped up and down, getting her body ready. A tall figure came to stand beside her, his arms crossed over his chest.

''Alex, I hope you'll go easy on him.'' Jonn told her.

The teenager rolled her eyes at her mentor.

''Why does everybody tell me that when nobody likes him?'' Alex genuinely asked, thinking back of James, Maggie and Kara's advice.

''Winn does.'' Jonn recalled her softly.

The girl scoffed, turning toward him. His dark chocolate eyes studied her as always.

''And I don't get why, Jonn. He's dating his bully.'' Alex retorted, putting her hand on her hips.

She heard the older man sigh as he reached out, squeezing her elbow.

''Trust me, Alex, I do not like seeing my boy hanging out with that kid. But the more we try to push Winn away from him, the more we're pushing him away from us.'' he smartly replied with a frown.

''I know.'' Alex sighed and nodded reluctantly, waving her hand around.

She saw from the corner of her eyes, Winn kissing Mike's temple and the tall guy looked around shyly before kissing him back. She didn't want to lose Winn's trust, but the last thing she wanted was for her brother to get hurt.

''Besides, if Winn see something in this Mike, he cannot be entirely bad. Shouldn't we trust his judgement?'' Jonn said, following her gaze.

Alex glared at him and the man let out a small laugh, clapping his shoulder. The teenager went back to her warm up when Jonn called her out once more.

''How is Miss Sawyer dealing with everything? With her parents?''

The redhead stood up, looking at her girlfriend goofing around and laughing with Vasquez and Iris West.

''I know she's trying her best to not let it get to her, but I can tell it's taking a toll on her.'' Alex sighed, thinking back of the sadness in Maggie's eyes last night ''I wish they'd see the incredible daughter they have. I don't get why people have kids and expect them to be exactly what they want them to be.''

Jonn stayed silent for a moment, his eyes closed. Alex stroked his arm in comfort, wincing, knowing the man she admired must be thinking of his own deceased little girls.

''Maggie is an incredible kid.'' Jonn finally said after clearing his throat ''Any parents would be lucky to have her. We all have her back, Alex.''

Alex nodded, grateful and smiled wetly as she hugged the big man.

''Thank you, Jonn. Maggie told me what you did for her. Talking to her dad was a good thing.'' she told him, pulling back slightly.

Jonn Jonnz squeezed the teenager's shoulder gently, shaking his head.

''Oscar only needed to know that I'm trying to take care of all these young people. I might have failed with you, Alex, but I promise to do better.'' her usually gruff mentor promised her.

The young protégé frowned, confused, squeezing back Jonn's hand. Alex hated to see the dark look in his eyes, the self-loathing and the guilt. She had seen it for so long in her own.

''What are you talking about, Jonn?''

The tall man straightened himself, his arms behind his back as he looked up toward the ceiling, regret painting itself on the lines beside his eyes. Alex didn't recall the last time she had seen him this vulnerable.

''You were so hurt, you did something reckless, Alex. I was the one that gave you the tools, literally the one to teach you how to use those tools as well. I promised your father that I'd look after you and I failed.'' he explained gravely.

Alex exhaled deeply, rubbing her forehead. The DEO was too loud all of sudden with all her friends talking excitedly, other being quiet as always, their eyes full of demons just like her. She took them all in and smiled.

''You gave us a safe place to be ourselves, Jonn and have given us a chance to improve, to get better. I'll eternally be grateful for that. For you. You taught me strength and bravery when I thought I'd never get up again.'' Alex told him, turning the man toward her, needing him to understand what he meant to her. ''My dad is gone forever'' the redhead continued, her voice cracking ''and I'll always miss him. But you stepped up when I still needed a father and Jonn...I could never thank you enough...''

Jonn sniffled, taking her in his arms again and Alex smiled through her tears, relishing the feeling of his strong hold, making her feel safe and special, just like when her dad had congratulated after she had won the science and engineer fair. Her mentor finally pulled back and wiped the redhead's tears.

''You know, after my daughters' death, I thought for so long I wouldn't be able to open my heart again. But you, Kara and then Winn, all of you really, helped me heal. I want you to know that I see you as my daughter as well, Alex. It's an honor to watch all of you grow.''

Alex ducked her head, her heart pounding out of sadness and happiness altogether, feeling the ghost of her father encouraging her to move forward.

''Great, now everyone knows we can cry.'' Alex joked as Jonn joined his laugh to hers.

 

Maggie frowned at her girlfriend wiping quickly her tears as she laughed with Jonn Jonnz, then turned back toward her friends, realizing that Alex was actually okay. Iris nudged her shoulder.

''Alex doesn't seem so scary now, does she? I wish Barry was there to see that, maybe he would be less scared of her.''

Maggie laughed and shook her head while Vasquez snorted, imitating her.

''He'd still be scared of her. Alex told me about that time Barry brought her sister to Star City with Oliver and Co.'' the young Latina admitted to Iris ''I have no idea what he was thinking. These two could have been complete nerds together but instead your boyfriend is damned to run from her forever.''

''Run, Barry, run.'' Vasquez chimed in.

Iris rolled her eyes, sitting down on a stool.

''Anyway, I heard that Alex was thinking of joining back the basketball team?'' the black girl asked curiously.

Maggie was still surprised with how fast the news travelled. Vasquez tapped her shoulder, signaling she had a phone call and left.

''Hum, yeah, she's thinking about it. She's worried about her teammates' reaction, you know?'' the brunette told the other girl.

Iris nodded, understanding, then shrugged with a grin.

''Well, I talked to Amaya and she can't wait to have her back. Zori as well, she said that she was tired of the current captain not getting her sarcasm.''

Maggie scoffed and shook her head.

''Alex told that Amaya should have been the Captain, but that is not what happened. Who is it again?''

The brunette tried to think back of the last season but the team had lost early in the playoffs. She could only remember dirty blond hair and brown eyes.

''Darla is her name I think?'' Iris said, squinting at the wall behind. ''I think she's a senior.''

Maggie looked down at her bottle of water, thinking back of the first week she had come to Midvale and had befriended Eliza. The girl had brought her to a house party, there had been so many people and the music had been too loud and repetitive but Maggie had followed Eliza anyway, not wanting to disappoint the girl. Later that night, between the haze of teenagers dancing like if the world was about to end, someone had circled Maggie's waist from behind, nuzzling her neck. The brunette had pulled away, pushing the tall figure off harshly. A mischief smile and drunk brown eyes had looked at her teasingly with a hint of arrogance.

 _''Relax hot stuff, I just want us to have fun.''_ she had said. _''I'm Darla.''_

The girl's wet hair had been up in a ponytail and Maggie had been transfixed and terrified before she literally ran away, ignoring the way her skin burned where Darla had touched her. Even though the encounter hadn't been pleasant, it was a defining moment, that made Maggie questioned her sexuality. From then, she had started seeing Eliza in a new way, wishing to know how her hair would feel like under her touch. She wondered if maybe her crush on her ex-best friend only happened because she was the girl she was the closest to. Maggie had been honest with Alex last night, she had never felt anything like that before, she wasn't just falling in love, she was rising and rising until the stars seemed reachable.

 

Alex entered the ring, facing Mike. The whole crowd was applauding and letting out excited yelp as John Diggle checked in with them. The redhead grinned at the sweat in Mike's immaculate hair. The young fighter took a black bondage and tied her wrists together in her back. Diggle shook her head at her arrogance.

''Here, I won't even use my hands, Mike. Nothing to be afraid of. I'm just a girl.'' Alex said, shrugging with a smirk.

The tall dark haired boy gulped and lifted his hands up weakly. Alex hadn't even taken one step forward and the football player was already backing up with his arms in the air in surrender.

''Wait, wait, wait, I don't want to do this!'' Mike rushed, eyeing the DEO fighters and Alex. ''Look I know you don’t like me, but I want to prove to you that I'm trying to change so

I won’t fight you. I'll find another way to convince that I'm right for Winn. I will earn your respect, Alex.''

The redhead groaned and sighed, taking off the bondage.

''Damn it, Mike. You couldn't just let me kick you ass, could you?'' Alex retorted, rolling her eyes.

Her gaze caught Jonn's and she could see that the man was pleased with the turn of event. Mike shifted on his feet, his back against the cords.

''Does that mean I can like, leave?'' the teenager asked.

''Get out of here before I change my mind.'' Alex grunted ''Just know that the fear you were feeling is nothing compared to what you will feel if you mess with Winn and hurt him.''

Mike nodded, relieved that he wasn't completely humiliated.

''Yes, ma'am.'' he said before jumping off the ring, joining Winn sheepishly.

Alex couldn't help but smile as Winn welcomed his boyfriend with pride in his eyes.

''Great. Anybody else want to fight me? We all came here for a reason.'' the redhead reminded them.

The oldest Danvers sibling avoided Maggie's arched eyebrow and looked toward Oliver Queen instead and the new DEO member Rene Ramirez. The boy with the faint scar on his cheek seemed tempted but Sara stepped in her line of view with two fingers up and a smirk on her face.

''I'll do it.'' the blond girl said.

''I knew I could always count on you, Lance.'' Alex snorted and lifted the cord as her friend entered the ring.

Sara pulled her hair up in a bun and took off her tank top, ignoring Felicity's whistles.

''Do me a favor. Don't go easy on me, okay?'' the blond said lowly.

Alex frowned, noticing behind her friend's grin, the dangerous glint in her blue eyes and something close to pain in her curled fists. The redhead took her position, bending her knees.

''What's up?'' she asked her as they started to move around each other, dodging punches.

The youngest Lance grunted through her thin lips, managing to stay focus.

''Nyssa's father? He came yesterday night. We all had dinner. He wants her to join his business and she doesn't really have a choice but to do it.'' Sara explained, before stepping back.

The smaller girl lifted her right hand and Oliver threw to both of them batons. Alex caught it and like Sara, she split it in half.

''Okay. That sucks. Where would she be going?'' Alex wondered as they both started a new rhythm.

Their batons were resonating in the room and their bones, both girls feeling calmer as the adrenaline kicked off.

''Nanda Parbat. In freaking Asia.'' Sara spat, kicking Alex's legs from under her.

The redhead fell hard on her back, blocking her friend's next hit.

''Shit, Sara, I'm so sorry. What will you guys do?''

Alex caught the blonde's arms, making her fall on top of her, a baton across her neck. Sara breathed through her nose before grabbing the taller girl's thigh, rolling them over, making Alex loosen her grip.

''She says she wants to set me free.'' Sara groaned frustratingly ''Let's focus on this for now, please?''

Both girls got up, twirling their batons in their hands, barely hearing their friends' encouragement.

''Of course. But I'm here if you want to.'' Alex assured her.

The blonde girl nodded, her lips tight together.

''Thanks. And now, please don't go easy on me.'' Sara recalled her.

 

Maggie walked out of the DEO beside her girlfriend, her fingers on the taller girl's elbow. Alex smiled down at her, nudging her shoulder. They turned around the building in the alley where the redhead's truck was parked.

''You know, I'm proud of you for not fighting Mike.'' Maggie told her.

Alex scoffed, leaning back against the brick wall, tugging her best friend's jacket.

''I didn't decide anything. He's the one that walked away.'' Alex refuted.

The brunette tipped her head, a small smile tugging her lips, her dimples in place. Alex calmed down at the sight of them, her fingertips playing with her soft dark hair. Maggie knew it would take a while for Alex to trust Mike's intentions and the young Latina was wary as well. In the past few weeks, she had grown closer to the superfriends and had soon joined her friends into being protective of Winn, seeing him as the little brother she never had.

''You had a heart to heart with Jonn earlier?'' Maggie asked her, changing the subject.

The DEO fighter shrugged and nodded, kicking the gravel beneath her feet. Alex pulled her girlfriend closer, their hips colliding. They held each other for a while, the soft wind making them shiver.

''Hmm yeah, he felt bad for the shit I've done.'' Alex sighed, shaking her head ''Without him, I'd be far much worse. I told him how much he mattered to me and he said I mattered to him as well.''

Maggie pulled back, pushing the redhead's hair behind her ears, kissing her forehead. Alex smiled at the gesture.

''He cares about you too, you know.'' her girlfriend added.

The smaller girl looked down for a second, touched, still not believing how welcoming this family was. Maggie stood on her tiptoe, cradling Alex's jaw, pulling her down into a small kiss. They both smiled into it when a loud noise startled them. Maggie looked to her left, the dread freezing her body. A police car was parked at the end of the alley, the headlights still on. The brunette struggled to breathe as the heavy footsteps of the man got closer.

''Mija, get in the car.'' her father ordered her.

Maggie couldn't move but she still pulled away as she felt Alex try to reach out to her. The sudden fear was making her tremble.

''Papa, it's not...''

''Just get in the car, Marguerita. We're going home.'' he cut her off slowly.

The young Latina already felt the need to cry as she hurried toward the patrol car, not daring to meet her father's eyes. The air was cold and her throat was constricted as she sat down in the car, seeing from the corner of her eyes her best friend looking at her worriedly. Maggie put her hand on the window, not knowing when she'd see the girl she was falling in love with again.

 

 


End file.
